The Forgotten Warrior
by SailorStar9
Summary: Completed with a rather pathetic epilogue. What happens when I take Sailor Mercury out of the SM dimension and plug her into the RW dimension? Ans: This fic. R
1. Introducing Galactic Mercury

SailorStar9: Okay, I've just completed my very first RW/SM fic. This second one is kinda of like an experiment. Mamoru-lovers probably wouldn't like this.  
  
Sailor Moon timeline: After Sailor Moon R.  
  
Ronin Warriors timeline: 20th episode.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury shine snow illusioned it. To put it simply, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except the plot.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
There has been a prophecy ever since the beginning of time.  
  
Betrayal by Earth  
  
Scorned by the rest of the Inner planets  
  
The most unexpected individual  
  
Will become the Forgotten Warrior.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled grimly when the above-mentioned prophecy recurred again and again in her mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A lone girl was walking in the rain, tears rolling down her grief-stricken face. Who would have thought that a simple meeting would turn out to be a disaster?  
  
Amy smiled wryly, she had intended to return Mamoru a medical journal he had loaned her for the last couple of weeks. She had called Mamoru over the phone, stating that she was done with the journal and had wished to return it to him. Mamoru set a date for her to meet him to return the book. Innocent as always, Amy agreed.  
  
When she arrived at the assigned destination, Amy immediately knew something was wrong, as the meeting place was a bar. Frowning at Mamoru's choice of a meeting place, she went in to find the Prince of Earth.  
  
Mamoru had spotted her entering and waved her over. The blue-haired girl nodded and went over. Upon depositing the book on the table, she was about to leave, when Mamoru stopped her. Raising a surprised brow at the older man, Amy had inquired about his strange behavior. Instead of answering, Mamoru motioned for her to sit down. Amy obeyed, as he was the future Neo- King. Then, Mamoru did something unexpected: he professed his love for her.  
  
Taken aback, Amy protested he could never love her, as Usagi was his Destined One. Mamoru shook his head, saying that he loved the blonde, only as a sister, and not as a lover. Surprised at the sudden revelation, Amy excused herself to the bathroom, which proved to be a fatal mistake.  
  
Once she was out, Amy had noted that Mamoru had called a drink for her. Suspecting nothing, she took a swing, not knowing that Mamoru had slipped a date drug in. Seconds later, Amy blacked out.  
  
When she awoke, she found herself naked, on Mamoru's bed. Gasping in shock, she was about to get up when she realized that her wrists were bound to the bedposts. Mamoru was standing above her, smirking. Amy's eyes widened with fear and she screamed when he descended on her, taking away the only thing that very girl holds dear.  
  
Once the deed was done, Mamoru whispered to her, "Finally the last Inner." Before releasing her and warning against telling anyone. The Senshi will never believe her, he said mockingly. Amy had broken onto tears, sobbing all the way back home.  
  
Once in the safety of her room, the blue-haired genius brawled out loud on her bed, soaking her pillow.  
  
Just then, Sailor Pluto appeared to the extremely distressed senshi of Ice. Flinging herself to the Time scout, Amy pleaded to be taken away. The Guardian of Time nodded grimly before revealing to the Ice senshi a fact that she had been hiding for the last twelve years: Amy was not from this dimension and that her true powers were bound.  
  
In shock, Amy could not say anything as Sailor Pluto teleported them to the Time Gates. After the ordeal, Amy was not the innocent girl everyone knew; her heart had frozen upon the betrayal of the Earth Prince.  
  
Sailor Pluto then requested Amy to take out her henshinn wand. Tapping the wand with the Garnet Orb, the wand was transformed into a crystal, radiating of pure energy. At that moment, Amy's memories flooded back, as she remembered her older brother and her past before she was ripped from her home and put into the Senshi dimension.  
  
Turning to Sailor Pluto, Amy demanded the reason why she was taken away. Pluto had explained that Destiny made it this way and there was nothing she could do, except to bring the lost star back upon the dead Queen wishes.  
  
Raising her Time Staff, Sailor Pluto summoned a portal. Watching as Amy stepped into it, Setsuna whispered, "Good luck, Galactic Mercury."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
In the Ronin Warriors dimension....  
  
Ancient had appeared in Rowen's dream, stating that someone important from his past has returned. Further warning him to protect that particular person, Ancient faded and Rowen awoke from his dream.  
  
"Someone important?" Rowen wondered, raking his fingers through his hair. A dangle on his neck alerted the blue-haired youth.  
  
Taking out the pendent, Rowen opened it and the memories that he had kept suppressed resurfaced. The Inochi symbol glowed on his forehead as he remembered his younger sister whom he had not seen for the last twelve years.  
  
At the same time, the planet Mercury glowed an icy blue as its princess ascended into the dimension.  
  
The next morning....  
  
Whiteblaze's senses were alerted at the sudden surge of pure magic. Standing up, he bolted towards the magic source, the five Ronins on his tail.  
  
Before long, Whiteblaze stopped and growled dangerously. Before them was a group of Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
Even before anyone could armor-up, they heard a "Mercury Ice Daggers!"  
  
The Dynasty Soldiers whipped around, only to be met by a horde of icicles. When the smoke cleared, a lone figure appeared. It was obviously feminine and in her hand, she held an ice-blue staff.  
  
Advancing towards the person who attacked them, the Dynasty Soldiers readied their weapons. The female warrior, however, was not deterred.  
  
"Well, you play with ice, you get frozen." She whispered coyly.  
  
Twirling her staff around her, she shouted, "Frost..." a huge ball of ice formed at the staff's tip.  
  
"Annihilate!" The ball roared towards the stunned Soldiers, before exploding on impact before them.  
  
The five Ronins covered their faces from the smoke.  
  
"Wow." Was all Cye could say when the smoke settled, revealing the destroyed Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
"She's good." Ryo agreed.  
  
A flash of light caught their attention, as the female's uniform simmered away.  
  
Rowen gasped as he looked at the female replica of himself.  
  
"Amy?' he questioned, stepping forward.  
  
The said girl opened her eyes. The other four gasped in surprise at the sight of a female copy of Rowen.  
  
Amy smiled at her approaching brother and walked towards him. Meeting with her long lost brother of twelve years, Amy hugged her brother, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
Pushing his little sister off, Rowen wiped her tears off her cheeks and surveyed his sister. She had grown, but her eyes no longer held the innocence she used to have.  
  
"Imuoto, what happened to you all this years?" he asked.  
  
"Long story." Amy summarized.  
  
Walking back to the other four shocked Ronins, Rowen rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to Mia's, then we talk."  
  
Whiteblaze took a sniff at the addition member, before deciding that she was not a threat. Amy looked down at the white tiger, smiled and patted it.  
  
Ryo was surprised. Whiteblaze never warmed up to a stranger so quickly, well except for Yuli.  
  
"You're not afraid of him?" he asked.  
  
Amy shook her head, "I've seen weirder things."  
  
As the six walked back, Rowen and Amy tagged behind, catching up on old times.  
  
Back at Mia's house, Mia was surprised to see an additional person with the Ronins. Upon settling down, the brother-sister pair was bombarded with questions.  
  
Mia sweatdropped at the sibling pair. Feeling sorry for them, she yelled for silence. Everyone shut their mouths.  
  
"First things first, who are you?" Mia asked pointedly at Amy.  
  
"Mia's right, who's the babe?" Sage asked.  
  
Amy immediately flushed.  
  
Rowen glared at the blonde and dropped the bombshell, "She's my sister. And Sage, call her babe again and I'll have your hide." He threatened.  
  
"SISTER!?" everyone yelled.  
  
"Yes, long lost sister as a matter of fact." Amy confirmed, before rolling her eyes, "We haven't even been reunited for three hours and you get into 'over-protective brother' mode." She muttered.  
  
"Thud!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Kento had passed out.  
  
"Oh my." Amy said, blinking at the prone form of the Hardrock warrior.  
  
Rowen hid a giggle.  
  
Amy glared at her brother, "It isn't funny." She retorted.  
  
Turning to Mia, she asked, "Is there any smelling salts around?"  
  
Mia nodded and went into the kitchen. Moments later, she came out with a bottle. Taking the smelling salts from Mia, Amy knelt down beside Kento, unscrewed the bottle and passed it under his nose.  
  
Seconds later, Kento reawoke. "Man, I just had a nightmare that Rowen has a sister." He said.  
  
"Actually, Kento, it wasn't a dream." Rowen replied.  
  
"What?" Kento exclaimed. Turning to the giggling girl beside him, he noticed that she was an exact carbon copy of Rowen.  
  
"I think I'm going to faint again." He muttered.  
  
"Anyway, back to the former question. What the hell happened to you?" Rowen asked his sister.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, "Twelve years of separation and the first question you ask is what happened to me?" she retorted back to her brother.  
  
Rowen gave her a 'like duh' look.  
  
"I'm not in the liberty to say." Amy replied apologetically.  
  
"Then who is?" Rowen asked harshly.  
  
"Me." A voice sounded behind Amy.  
  
"You always give people a heart attack, Pluto." Amy commented, turning to face the Time Scout.  
  
"And who might you be?' Mia asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, Scout of Time and Space, Guardian of the Time Gates." Sailor Pluto introduced herself.  
  
"All of you might want to sit down and hear this." She said.  
  
An hour later, all explanations had been made. Everyone, minus the two scouts looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"That really happened?" Rowen broke the silence.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Then why are you back?' Sage asked.  
  
"Talpa isn't dead." Amy answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"He is dead, Ryo killed him." Mia commented.  
  
"His body is, but not his spirit." Amy replied. Shutting her eyes, she turned to her brother, "You know I have visions, right?"  
  
Rowen nodded.  
  
"I had one before I arrived." She confessed.  
  
"I have to go. The Time Gates need to be guarded." Sailor Pluto replied, getting up.  
  
Amy smiled at the solitary scout, "See you around, Pluto."  
  
Just then, Ryo asked, "You're the 'extra help' Ancient was talking about, aren't you?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Talpa wouldn't rest until he gets all of the nine amours. Ancient needed me back to serve as backup."  
  
Ryo nodded in understanding, got up and headed outside. Looking at the back of the Wildfire warrior, Amy commented, "Something's troubling him."  
  
Everyone looked at Rowen's sister, "How do you know?' Kento asked.  
  
"His aura's kinda of shaky." Amy explained.  
  
Mia cleared her throat, "I think introductions are in order."  
  
Sage nodded, "I agree."  
  
"Sage Date."  
  
"Cye Mouri."  
  
"Kento Rei Fuan. Call me Kento."  
  
"And the one who just walked out is Ryo Sanada." Mia supplied. "I'm Mia Koiji."  
  
Amy nodded. "In this form, I'm called Amy Hashiba. In my senshi form, I'm known as Galactic Mercury."  
  
"Wait, if Sailor Pluto comes from the dimension you came from, then how come you don't have a Sailor something attached to your name?" Kento asked.  
  
Everyone else, minus Rowen nodded.  
  
"Simple, I wasn't from that dimension originally." Amy explained.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Amy giggled, "Ever heard of dimension-hopping?"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.  
  
A black-haired boy peeked out from the door, "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Rowen, being the closest to the door, answered, "No, Yuli."  
  
The eight-year-old entered. Upon seeing the addition member, he looked quizzingly at the group.  
  
"Yuli, this is my sister, Amy." Rowen explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is something wrong with Ryo?" Yuli asked suddenly.  
  
"Why that question?" Sage asked.  
  
"Because I just saw him with Whiteblaze going downtown." He replied.  
  
"What!?" Amy exclaimed. "He's going to get himself killed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rowen asked his sister.  
  
"My compact computer just picked out evil vibes and they are off the charts." Amy exclaimed, running for the door.  
  
"Compact computer?" Rowen questioned.  
  
"No time to explain. Wildfire is in trouble." Amy shouted, before taking out her henshinn gem.  
  
"Galactic Mercury!" she yelled, raising the gem in the air as she ran. Eight ice dragons emerged from the gem, and descended on her. A thick fog surrounded the ice senshi. Moments later, Amy was replaced by Galactic Mercury.  
  
The other four Ronins looked at each other.  
  
"Better amour up." Rowen suggested.  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
Tapping on her earring, Galactic Mercury scanned for the energy signature of Wildfire. A sharp 'beep' from her computer indicated the whereabouts of the Ronin leader. However, before she could take a step, she was faced with a troop of Dynasty soldiers.  
  
"Great, just great." She muttered, as Galactic Mercury readied for battle.  
  
"THUNDERBOLT CUT!"  
  
"Mercury, find Ryo. We'll take care of this." Rowen of the Strata instructed his sister.  
  
Galactic Mercury nodded, "I found him all right, but the bad news is he got dragged into water."  
  
"What!?" The four Ronins exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where he is and how to get him." Galactic Mercury smiled.  
  
"Take care of these tin cans." She winked at the four, before taking off.  
  
"Gotcha." Rowen smirked back at his sister.  
  
Galactic Mercury muttered as she ran off, "Hope I'm not too late."  
  
Upon arriving, she gasped. Whiteblaze lay injured on the ground, barely breathing.  
  
"Whiteblaze!" Galactic Mercury shouted, worried.  
  
The white tiger growled in pain. "I'll get Wildfire out of there, don't you worry." She consoled the over-grown feline.  
  
Walking over to the water's edge, Galactic Mercury dived into the water, but not before inserting a mouthpiece.  
  
Descending into the water, she quickly discovered the whereabouts of Wildfire. Two beams of energy were shooting out of his knees.  
  
Raising her hand, Galactic Mercury sent a ball of ice towards the warlord.  
  
Cale (A/N: I forgot which warlord.) hissed when he felt the ball hit him. Abandoning his mission temporarily, he whipped around to see Galactic Mercury behind him. Leaping out of the water, Galactic Mercury following closely behind, he landed on the shore.  
  
"So, you're the backup Ancient sent." Cale hissed. "Not bad, I can see why Ancient chose you."  
  
Frowning at the Warlord of Darkness, Galactic Mercury asked harshly, "What were you doing to Wildfire?"  
  
"Lord Talpa wants the Inferno Armor. But your powers will do nicely."  
  
"Get it if you can, Warlord." Mercury hissed.  
  
Throwing his claw at her, Galactic Mercury leaped and produced a chain of ice of her own. The two opposing chains clashed with each other before intertwining together. Withdrawing their chains, the opponents faced each other.  
  
"Not bad, for a girl." Cale commented.  
  
"But not good enough! Black Lightning Slash!"  
  
"You have to do better than that, Cale! Ice Deflect!" Galactic Mercury shouted, an invisible barrier surrounding her.  
  
"What!?" Cale exclaimed. "Impossible!"  
  
"You messed with the wrong warrior, Warlord. For I'm the Forgotten Warrior, Galactic Mercury, Senshi of Ice and Mistress of Illusions." Galactic Mercury shouted.  
  
"You messed with the wrong Warlord, Forgotten Warrior." Cale taunted, levitating in the air. Black lightning surrounding him.  
  
"What the?" Galactic Mercury gasped. "What is he planning?" she wondered.  
  
Looking over the area, Galactic Mercury gasped in realization. "Oh no! Wildfire!"  
  
Sending a Black Lightning Slash into the water, Galactic Mercury watched, shocked as a whirlwind appeared from the water, Ryo in its eye.  
  
Just then, four orbs of light entered the whirlwind, merging with Wildfire. A bright flash of light later, the Inferno armor was formed.  
  
"Rage of Inferno!"  
  
Cale was defeated and Ryo fell back into the water. Galactic Mercury produced a protection bubble before Ryo hit the water. Willing the bubble towards her, it popped and deposited the Ronin leader beside her.  
  
By then, the other four Ronins had entered the scene.  
  
"Mercury, is he ..." Rowen of the Strata asked, worried for their leader.  
  
"He should be alright, but I wouldn't say the same for his swords though." Galactic Mercury answered grimly.  
  
Sage of Halo took one glance at the twin swords, before replying, "She's right, the katanas can't withstand the immense force of the 'Rage of Inferno'."  
  
"How's Whiteblaze?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Hardly breathing." Kento of Hardrock answered.  
  
Rushing to the side of the white tiger, Mercury felt for a pulse. Shutting her eyes, she knew what she must do.  
  
A faint glow of light engulfed the ice senshi, before erupting fully. The Ronins covered their eyes at the sudden flash of light. Seconds later, the Mercurian Hime stood in her full glory. Aqua Scepter at hand, she whirled it around her, a cooling mist descended on the white tiger.  
  
Once that was done, she descended back to her mortal form. Amy almost collapsed, when Cye of Torrent caught her.  
  
Smiling her thanks, she got up, Cye of Torrent helping her, a faint blush on his cheeks. That did not go unnoticed by the reminding Ronins.  
  
Ignoring the teasing looks that Sage of Halo and Kento of Hardrock were giving him and the 'Hiiro death glare' Rowen of the Strata was sending him, Cye of Torrent picked up the greatly weakened ice senshi, who had fainted in his arms. (A/N: *Sweatdrop* This is starting to turn into a Amy/Cye.)  
  
The reminding three Ronins looked at the end scene of the battle, picked up the fallen causalities of the battle and headed for Mia's place.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
SailorStar9: So, what do you think? R&R and tell me if you want me to continue. 


	2. Inners Darien conflict with Galactic Me...

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 up.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows, but to be on the safe side, here goes. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, except the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: Inners Darien conflict with Galactic Mercury  
  
Hours later...  
  
Amy woke up on a bed, nursing a headache.  
  
"Ow." She muttered. A dent on the bedside alerted her of another's presence. Looking down, Amy saw Rowen had fallen asleep beside her. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted that it read two in the morning. Amy smiled at her brother, obviously he had been worried about her.  
  
Ruffling Rowen's hair, Amy whispered, "Gomen ne, onii-chan." Silently shifting herself out, she was careful not to wake him. Thanking heavens that her brother had low blood pressure, she slipped out of bed. Looking down, Amy noticed that she was clad in only a nightie. Praying that it was Mia was changed her, Amy sneaked out of the room, and out of the house.  
  
Ignoring the cold that overcame her the moment she stepped out, Amy walked towards the wooden pier. Shutting her eyes, the Mercurian hime allowed her subconscious half to take over.  
  
Moments later, Lady Elenaithil stood in her full glory. Eight ice-blue wings emerged from her bare back and she wore a full-fledged halter-necked dress of royal blue.  
  
Taking off the necklace that was stringed to her neck, Lady Elenaithil played a melody on the unicorn-horned flute. A neighing was heard, as a winged unicorn descended from the sky out of nowhere.  
  
"Your highness." The unicorn greeted the princess.  
  
"Indivar, it's good to see you well." Lady Elenaithil smiled at her guardian animal as she descended to her mortal form.  
  
"And I see you are in your Galactic form, my child." A soft voice sounded from behind them.  
  
Both human and beast turned around.  
  
"Queen Sumi." Indivar greeted the long-dead Mercurain Queen, bowing his head.  
  
"Mother." Amy greeted her long deceased mother during the Silver Millennium.  
  
"The time had come, my beloved daughter, for you to inherit the Safiastra." Queen Sumi announced solemnly.  
  
"Now?" Amy squeaked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes, now." The dead Queen nodded.  
  
"But, it's too early." Amy protested. "I don't have total control over my powers." Amy argued.  
  
"You will, over time, my child. Believe in yourself." Queen Sumi advised.  
  
"Mother." Amy was about to protest again, when she realized she could not win the argument.  
  
"Alright." Amy said in resign.  
  
Queen Sumi smiled, "That's my girl."  
  
A flash of blue light later, Princess Amelia appeared, holding the Aqua Scepter. A crystal materialized in the hands of the Queen. The transfer was made and the Safiastra stood proudly in the middle of the scepter.  
  
Shutting her eyes, the Queen announced, "It's done. Now, I must depart." With that, she vanished in a glittering cloud of stardust.  
  
"The rest of the Inners will be here." Indivar said. "You must prepare, Your Highness." He advised.  
  
"I know." Amy replied. The unicorn nodded and flew off.  
  
Smiling at the lake, Amy started playing a tune on the unicorn flute. After the last notes died down, she heard a soft applause behind her. Turning sharply around, she saw Cye standing behind her.  
  
"How long have you been there?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Long enough." Cye answered.  
  
"So, who was she?" he asked.  
  
Amy's eyes hardened. Walking past him, she said curtly, "Curiosity killed the cat, Mouri." Before walking back.  
  
Cye shook his head as he looked at the retreating back of Rowen's sister. Her personality matches her element perfectly.  


  
  
The next morning...  
  
Amy stretched as she woke up, perfectly all right. Nothing a good night's rest would not do, she mused. Taking a quick look at the clock, she scrambled up. Sighing in relief that Rowen was gone, she slipped into one of the extra clothes Mia had provided for her.  
  
Walking down the staircase, Amy noted that Mia was at the dining table. "Morning." She greeted the older female.  
  
"Good morning." Mia greeted back. "Sleep well?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Yes, but," she rubbed her temples, "I need some aspirin."  
  
Mia smiled and got up from the table. She walked into the kitchen and came back with the tablets and some water. Amy took the aspirin and washed them down with a swing of water.  
  
"Much better." She commented.  
  
"Morning people." Sage greeted the occupants in the dining room while yawning.  
  
"Morning." The two females choused.  
  
"Where's my brother, Date-san?" Amy asked.  
  
"Still sleeping. And call me Sage." Sage answered.  
  
Mia nodded, "He's right, we're all friends here. Just call us by our names."  
  
"But, won't that be impolite?" Amy protested.  
  
"You can cut with the formalities with us." A voice sounded above them. The three present, turned their heads to see Ryo leaning against the fence.  
  
"Question, where do we go from here?' Kento asked, standing beside the Ronin leader.  
  
"We need to find a substitute to replace Wildfire's katanas." Amy answered.  
  
"Problem is where and how?" Cye asked, standing beside Kento.  
  
Mia answered, "As far as I know, Wildfire's katanas aren't meant to be used with the Inferno armor."  
  
"Meaning?" The four Ronins questioned.  
  
"There are a pair of weapons made specially for the Inferno armor." Amy answered. "Am I right?" she asked, turning to Mia.  
  
Mia nodded.  
  
Suddenly Amy frowned and sucked in a gasp of air as she felt five familiar auras flash. Indivar was right, the Inners are here she thought.  
  
"Amy?" Mia questioned the girl who had stood up abruptly.  
  
"I have to go." She answered sharply and darted for the door.  
  
Everyone blinked, surprised at her sudden action.  
  
"Think we should go after her?' Kento asked.  
  
"Are you nuts? Rowen will kill us if anything happened to his precious sister." Ryo exclaimed, running down the staircase. "Someone wake Rowen up. The rest, armor up." He ordered.  
  
Sage nodded as he went upstairs to wake his roommate. The other three armored up and dashed off to find the blue-haired girl.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amy finally arrived at the place where she last felt the five auras. She did not even bother to henshinn.  
  
Shutting her eyes, she said, "I know you guys are there."  
  
"Right on, Amy." Serena stepped out, followed by the three pissed off senshi and one smirking Darien.  
  
"I know what you guys want." Amy stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good, then hand it over, traitor." Rei ordered.  
  
"Traitor?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself, Rei. If I'm not wrong, I'm not the only one Darien screwed." She hissed.  
  
Darien was taken aback, "How did you ..."  
  
"Know?" Amy finished for him. "Simple, I remember you saying, 'Finally the last Inner'. Am I right, Earth Prince?" Amy hissed venomously.  
  
"Mamo-chan, is it true?" Serena asked, tearing up.  
  
"Usako..." Darien trailed, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Just get your asses out of this dimension. I don't want to see any of you again, ever!" Amy screamed with rage.  
  
"You heard the lady." Kento of Hardrock voiced out from behind.  
  
"Yeah, just butt out." Ryo of Wildfire ordered.  
  
"Cuties!" Mina exclaimed, her eyes turning into hearts.  
  
"Mina." The three Inners groaned.  
  
"Wildfire, Hardrock and Torrent, butt out of my battles, will you?" Amy yelled in anger, her aura suddenly turned into an icy blue.  
  
"You heard her." Cye of Torrent shrugged.  
  
"But..." Ryo of Wildfire protested.  
  
Amy flashed him a death glare. "My fight, not yours." She stated curtly.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire nodded and backed off.  
  
"Mamo-chan, explain yourself." Serena demanded.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"He need not explain, Serena. The future was already screwed up when he fucked Rei." Amy screamed.  
  
"Mamo-chan, why?" Serena wailed.  
  
Darien let out a demented smirk, "I'm a grown man, Usako, and I have wants. Since you can't give me what I want, I'll have to take it out on your protectors. And, besides, that's what females are good for: pleasure." He replied, trying hard to justify his deeds.  
  
"What!?" Kento of Hardrock exclaimed. "That's sick!"  
  
Cye of Torrent nodded in agreement, his face twisted with rage.  
  
"You have no respect for females, Earth Prince." Ryo of Wildfire retorted.  
  
"Darien, so all those words you said..." Rei trailed.  
  
"Were false." Darien smirked.  
  
"How could you!" Lita screamed. "I trusted you!"  
  
Mina broke into tears.  
  
Serena's eyes flashed with hatred, at both her soulmate and her protectors for their betrayal.  
  
"Inners, I'm saying this once. Just get the hell out of here, before I blast you back to heavens' come." Amy threatened harshly.  
  
"Oh, Mercury has grown a backbone." Mina snickered.  
  
"Blast us back to heavens' come?" Lita mocked. "I seriously doubt you can."  
  
At this point Amy was struggling to keep her rage in check.  
  
"I agree. You've always been the weakest senshi." Rei retorted.  
  
Serena nodded, "You're too soft-hearted, Mercury."  
  
"Uh oh." The three Ronins muttered when they felt Amy's aura skyrocket.  
  
Then, with a cry of pented-up rage, Amy unleashed her fury, surrounding the entire area in solid ice. The blast took the Inner senshi by surprise as they screamed.  
  
When it died down, Amy stood silently, her eyes still raging with anger.  
  
"You call THAT weak?" she exclaimed.  
  
Mina and Serena had skidded on the iced-up surface, whereas Rei and Lita had jumped up just in time to escape her fury. Darien, on the other hand, had his feet frozen to the ground.  
  
"What the..." Rei shouted in disbelief.  
  
"How did she do that?" Lita asked harshly.  
  
"You have no idea you've just ticked off." Rowen of Sutra smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rei retorted.  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Galactic Mercury!"  
  
For the first time, the Ronins had a good look at Galactic Mercury's fuku.  
  
Her bodice was pure white with three shades of blue ribbon on her back. Her sky-blue gloves went up to her elbows. Her skirt was three-tiered, the outer being white, the middle was sapphire-blue and the inner as a topaz blue. Her metallic blue boots were of an inverted V-shape. The staff appeared on her right hand.  
  
"What is that?" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
  
Galactic Mercury smirked, "I'm the Forgotten Warrior, Galactic Mercury, Senshi of Ice and Mistress of Illusions."  
  
Frowning, she warned, "I've told you before to get out of here, but you won't listen. Prepare to face my wrath."  
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!"  
  
"Sparkling Vital Pressure!"  
  
"Crescent Beam Shower!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Deflect!" Galactic Mercury shouted, a blast of light emitting from the staff's orb.  
  
The three attacks hit the barrier, and were reflected back to the respective senshi.  
  
"Back at ya." Galactic Mercury smirked.  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter jumped to avoid their attacks. However, Sailor Venus was not so lucky. She was hit by two of the reflected beams of light.  
  
"Impossible!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
  
"How in the world did she get so powerful?" Sailor Jupiter gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Ice Entrapment!" Galactic Mercury shouted, raising her glowing palm in the air and bringing it down in front of her.  
  
Three cages of ice entrapped the three Inner senshi.  
  
"Mars Fire..."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Galactic Mercury advised.  
  
"And why?" Sailor Jupiter retorted.  
  
"Your attacks will simply backfire on you." Galactic Mercury stated.  
  
Sailor Venus proceeded to touch the ice bars.  
  
"You can't do that either." Galactic Mercury warned.  
  
"Why not?" Sailor Venus snorted.  
  
"Unless you want to be frozen solid, then by all means." Galactic Mercury said.  
  
"Weaklings." Darien sneered.  
  
"Speak for yourself, baka." Galactic Mercury remarked. "You wanted our powers so bad that you had to sleep with the three of them. First with Rei, then Lita, the third was Mina. Am I right?" she sneered.  
  
"You're the fourth I slept with." Darien retorted sharply.  
  
"You did not sleep with me, bakayaro. You raped me for crying out loud!" Galactic Mercury screeched, tears afresh on her face.  
  
Gasps of surprise were heard.  
  
"It's the same thing." Darien shrugged. "Besides," he smirked sickly, "I'd enjoyed hearing you scream."  
  
"How dare you speak to my sister as if she's some kind of whore!" Rowen of the Strata screamed, pure anger radiating from him.  
  
"Oh yes, she is a whore." Darien laughed.  
  
"A whore whose powers you didn't take." Galactic Mercury retorted sharply.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Galactic Mercury smirked in triumph.  
  
"Yes, you didn't take my powers since you raped me."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Our powers could only be shared when both parties are willing. Since I was the unwilling half, my planet rejected your intrusion." Galactic Mercury explained, her triumph smirk never leaving her.  
  
Darien let out a defeated sigh.  
  
Waving her hand, she shattered the three ice cages.  
  
Turning to the Inners, Galactic Mercury said, "Do whatever you what to this sorry excuse of a man. I don't care what the hell happens to him." Turning around, she dehenshinned and started to walk back.  
  
"And don't even bother coming back for me. My place is here. If I see any of your faces, I won't hesitate to kill that person." Amy warned dangerously.  
  
The Ronins had long detransformed and followed the blue-haired girl back to Mia's place.  
  
What happened to Darien is up to the readers' imagination.

SailorStar9: So.... what do you think?


	3. Ice and Trust

SailorStar9: Third chapter. I'm turning this into an Amy/Cye. I'm also adding a bit of Cardcaptor Sakura reference into this. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury Aqua Miraged it. Meaning is: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING but the damn plot.

Chapter 3: Ice and Trust

###############################################################################

Sage looked at the sibling pair in front of him. "Man, who would have thought." He commented.  
  
Kento nodded, "Yeah, it's must be hard for her."  
  
Ryo agreed, "To have her innocence taken in such a brutal way."  
  
Cye remained silent, as he watched Rowen confront his sister.  
  
"Imuoto-chan, are you alright?" Rowen asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Amy look at her brother, "I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?" she replied, plastering on a fake smile.  
  
"You can't fool me, Firecracker." Rowen gave a small smile.  
  
Amy's fake smile fell, "You're right." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. The guys and I will pull you through this, especially Mia." Rowen reassured her.  
  
"Arigatou." Amy whispered.  
  
"A duet later?" Rowen suggested.  
  
Amy brightened up and nodded, "Hai!"  
  
Rowen gave out a genuine smile, the only thing that could take his sister's mind off when such a situation occurred was a musical duet. Boy, will the guys be surprised when they hear them play.

###############################################################################

Moments later, when they arrived back to Mia's place, Rowen had dragged Amy, literally, up to the music room. The six people looked at the sibling pair questioningly. When the two were out of hearing range, Mia bombarded the remaining four Ronins about what happened. Ryo did most of the explanations, with the other three butting in with bits of information.  
  
While Mia was grilling the other four, Rowen and Amy had reached the door of the music room. Placing herself by the harp, Amy turned to see her brother had picked up a violin.  
  
"First or second?" she teased.  
  
"Second." Rowen answered. "I always have trouble reaching those high notes." He complained.  
  
Amy giggled, "Practice makes perfect, Onii-chan."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes, "Let's play." He muttered.  
  
Lifting up the violin bow, Rowen started to play the first notes of the first score the siblings ever composed.  
  
Amy entered the solo with her accompaniment. Pretty soon, the violin and harp duet filled the entire house.  
  
Yuli was the first to hear the beautiful melody.  
  
"Guys, listen." He said.  
  
The argument stopped for a moment, when they heard the gentle music filled the entire house.  
  
Deciding to follow the melody, the six entered the music room, only to find the sibling dual was the ones playing the song.  
  
When the dual finished playing, their performance was met by an appreciative audience. The two siblings blinked. "How long have you been standing there?" Rowen demanded.  
  
"Long enough." Mia answered.  
  
"Amy-san, Rowen-onii-san, thank you two for the music." Yuli said, tears simmering in his eyes.  
  
"How come?" Amy asked, puzzled.  
  
"The two of you managed to avert Verbal World War twenty-two." Kento replied.  
  
"Verbal World War twenty-two?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrow. "I don't think I want to know." She replied.  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes, "Who's the one arguing with Mia, AGAIN?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'again.'  
  
All fingers pointed to Ryo.  
  
"Guilty as convicted." Ryo confessed.  
  
"Rowen, I didn't know you played." Sage commented.  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Ro-onii-chan only plays duet. He fumbles with a solo." Amy explained, giggling.  
  
Rowen shot her a glare that said 'Traitor'.  
  
Amy giggled some more.  
  
"Hey, you two mind playing another piece?" Kento suddenly interjected.  
  
The Hashiba siblings gave each other a glance and nodded.  
  
Amy started strumming the harp strings. Seconds later, Rowen came in, softly at first, before ascending to a crescendo.  
  
The notes flowed naturally and expertly from the siblings' fingers. The six people in the audience were immediately swept off by the melodious music.  
  
When they finished, there was a moment of silence before Mia commented, "That's beautiful."  
  
"What piece was that?" Sage asked.  
  
"Rhapsody of the Blue Roses." The Hashiba siblings replied in unison.  
  
"Appropriate name." Cye commented.  
  
Amy smiled at him, 'Thanks." Causing the British boy to turn into a blushing blob of red.  
  
The three Ronins smirked, knowing why. Cye had a crush on Rowen's sister ever since she tended to the fainted Kento (A/N: See Chapter 1.)  
  
Rowen shook his head in amusement. The two of them possessed similar elements, no wonder the Torrent was attracted to his sister.  
  
Suddenly, Mia clapped her hands, "Oh, I did some research after you left. Apparently, Amy's right. There is a pair of weapons made especially for the Inferno armor. It's called the Soul Swords of Fervor."  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows, "Soul Swords of Fervor?"  
  
Rowen looked at his sister, "You know anything about it?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "Nuh."  
  
Turning to Mia, she asked, "Mia, do you have a map on where the Swords can be found?"  
  
Mia nodded, "It's downstairs."  
  
Getting up, Amy nodded, "Let me have a look."  
  
Mia nodded, giving her consent and Amy followed brown-haired woman downstairs. The guys looked at each, shrugged and went downstairs as well.  
  
Upon reaching the dining hall, Rowen noticed his sister was typing furiously on a compact computer.  
  
"Imuoto, what's that?" he asked.  
  
"My compact computer." Amy replied, looking up. "It's the same one I mentioned yesterday." Rowen nodded in understanding.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Creating a three-dimensional map where the Soul Swords of Fervor are located." Amy replied.  
  
Rowen raised his eyebrow in surprise, "You can do that?"  
  
Amy nodded and smiled in triumph as she pressed one final button. "There." Turning the screen, she showed Rowen what she had done. The blue-haired youth's eyes widened in astonishment as he saw the entire landscape materialize on the screen.  
  
"Impressive." Rowen let out a low whistle.  
  
"Hey, are you two ready?" Ryo hollered from the door.  
  
"Coming." Rowen yelled back.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kento complained.  
  
"Amy wanted to show me something." Rowen answered.  
  
"And what would that be?" Sage asked.  
  
"Just a little something my compact computer concocted up." Amy waved it aside.  
  
"Imuoto, you're taking the front seat." Rowen ordered.  
  
"Why, Rowen? At times like this, you're always the one in front." Sage protested.  
  
"Because I don't trust any of you with her." Rowen retorted.  
  
"You don't trust any guy with me, except yourself, onii-chan." Amy death panned her brother.  
  
"Glad you noticed." Rowen snorted.  
  
"Hey, can you two just stop arguing?" Ryo shouted from inside the car.  
  
"Fine." Rowen shouted back.

###############################################################################

Almost two hours later....  
  
Amy's senses had been tinkling ever since she stepped foot on the mountain. It got much sharper and they trekked further up.  
  
Rowen noticed his sister was acting weirdly. Stepping beside her, he asked, "Imuoto?" Then, Amy suddenly asked, "Do you guys feel that we're being watched or is it just me?"  
  
"Not that I've noticed. Sage?" Ryo asked the spiritual one in the group.  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm picking up something." The blonde frowned, "But I can't pinpoint where it is coming from."  
  
"That's bad." Amy commented.  
  
"Any ideas, anyone?" Sage asked.  
  
Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I could henshinn and use my visor." Amy suggested.  
  
"Or I could find that person." Kento suggested, jumping up to the trees.  
  
"Kento!" Cye shouted at his best friend.  
  
"Get back here, monkey boy!" Sage shouted.  
  
Amy sweatdropped, "Does he seriously think that would work?"  
  
"This is Kento we're talking about." Rowen replied, sweatdropping with her.  
  
Amy nodded, "Good point."  
  
Minutes later, Kento finally decided that his suggestion was not going to work, so he got down from the trees.  
  
Eventually, the group arrived at the site.  
  
"Err, where do you suppose that Swords are?" Cye asked, looking down at the creek.  
  
"Down there." Amy answered, pointing downwards.  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at her.  
  
Amy gave them a 'don't argue with me' look.  
  
"Either we go down to get them, or someone else is going to beat us to them." She said sharply, climbing down the creek.  
  
"So?" Rowen looked at the rest.  
  
Mia sighed, "She's right though."  
  
Ryo nodded in agreement, "Whiteblaze, take Mia and Yuli." The white tiger gave a growl in acknowledgement.  
  
By the time everyone was down in the creek, Amy was already transformed and typing furiously on her compact computer.  
  
"So, that's the swords huh?" Sage commented, looking at the scathed swords.  
  
"Looks like it, and there's a force field surrounding it." Rowen observed.  
  
"Then, I say, we break that force field." Kento said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Guys, there's a..." Galactic Mercury tried to pass a warning.  
  
"Problem." She finished.  
  
"Too late." She muttered, when she noticed the five Ronins started to form the magic circle. Seconds later, the protective force field was broken, and Ryo leapt and grabbed the swords, only to find they were fake.  
  
"How can this be?" Rowen exclaimed, distressed.  
  
"Mercury tried to warn you guys, but, no you won't listen." Mia complained.  
  
The five Ronins turned to Galactic Mercury.  
  
"You knew?" Sage of Halo exclaimed accusingly.  
  
Galactic Mercury cast a frosty glare back at him, "Halo, cool it. What is done cannot be undone. Right now, we have to find the one who possesses the swords."  
  
"And the person is me." A voice bombed.  
  
"Who's there?" Galactic Mercury demanded.  
  
A shadow appeared in front of the group.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Saber Stryke. And this..." A black tiger appeared beside him, "is Black Blaze."  
  
Galactic Mercury frowned, "You were the one I felt, weren't you?" she asked harshly.  
  
Saber Stryke nodded and smirked, "Sharp as they say. I give you credit for noticing my presence."  
  
Then, he frowned and cast a glare the five Ronins behind her.  
  
"The Swords of Fervor are mine, and I'll destroy anyone who tries to take them." Turning to Ryo, he continued, "That means you, boy." With that, he proceeded to attack the Ronin leader.  
  
However, a rapier blocked his attempt. Galactic Mercury had intercepted with the back of her sword.  
  
"What? A mere girl dares to defy me?" Saber Stryke questioned.  
  
"Never underestimate the true power of Nagelring, Saber Stryke." Galactic Mercury hissed.  
  
"Nagelring huh? So, you're the ice princess." Saber Stryke said, frowning at the girl. "Lord Talpa warned me about you. But, no matter, a mere girl like you will not interfere with my plans. Black Blaze, you know what to do." The black tiger roared in acknowledgement and leapt to attack the ice princess.  
  
Galactic Mercury barely managed to jump away, earning her a deep scratch on her left arm. Hissing in pain, Galactic Mercury willed herself to stand. Black Blaze was about to launch another attack when Whiteblaze blocked the assault. By then, the five Ronins had already armored up.  
  
"Amy!" Rowen of Sutra rushed towards his sister's side. "You okay?" he asked softly.  
  
Galactic Mercury gave a weak nod, "My ribbon." She said frailly.  
  
Rowen of Sutra nodded, immediately understanding what she meant. Untying the ribbon on her back, he wrapped it around her wound. Blood was still seeping, soaking the ribbon. Amy felt her fuku flicker and she dehenshinned, fainting in her brother's arms. (A/N: Amy's fainting a lot in this.)  
  
By then, Ryo of Wildfire and Saber Stryke were done with their dual.  
  
"Rowen, how's she?" Ryo of Wildfire asked.  
  
"Not good. She's losing too much blood." Rowen of Sutra muttered grimly.  
  
"We have to get her out of here." Mia said harshly. Everyone nodded in agreement. Once everyone was out of the creek, Amy had turned a sickly white.  
  
"Come on, Imuoto, don't die on me." Rowen pleaded.  
  
"Maybe we can help." A voice sounded from the back.  
  
"You..." Rowen hissed, "The four of you caused enough trouble."  
  
"Back off." Lita shouted, jabbing her finger in Rowen's chest.  
  
"Lita, stop." Serena said. "Look, we just want to help. Amy's an important member of the senshi team, whether you like it or not."  
  
Looking at the unconscious scout of ice, "She's the second senshi Luna found, and," Serena sobbed, "she's one of my very best friends. I can't let her die like this."  
  
Rowen relented, "Alright."  
  
"Thank you." Serena said. "Senshi, let's do it." The three inners nodded.  
  
Standing around the ice warrior, the four senshi glowed their respective colors.  
  
"Mars Planet Power." Rei glowed a fiery red.  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power." Lita glowed a forest green.  
  
"Venus Planet Power." Mina glowed a bright orange.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power." Serena glowed a silvery white.  
  
"PLANET HEALING UNITE!" The four of the shouted.  
  
Four beams of pure energy descended from the sky, and merged with the Senshi of Mercury. A bright flash of light later, Amy was completely healed, and the four sank to the ground, weak from the energy drain.  
  
Moments later, Amy's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, she gave herself a quick scan-over, only to find that she was completely healed.  
  
Suddenly, she heard two "Mercury!", one "Ames!" and one "Merc!", before she was glomped by the four senshi. Mia, Yuli and the Ronins looked at the above-mentioned scene unfold and snickered.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Amy said, "Minna, omae wo korosu if you four don't get off me."  
  
"Gomen, Amy." Lita apologized, before removing herself from her best friend.  
  
Minutes later, when everyone removed themselves from Amy, who had been unfortunately, dog-piled when the four Inners jumped on her.  
  
Dusting herself, Amy stood and looked at the four senshi.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" she asked, untying the blood-soaked ribbon off her shoulder.  
  
"Well..." Mina began.  
  
"We want to apologize." Serena replied, taking over.  
  
Mia, Yuli and the Ronins sensing that it was private moment, departed quietly.  
  
"For?" Amy raised her brow in question.  
  
"Accusing you for something you didn't do." Mina stammered.  
  
Serena nodded, "If it's anybody's fault, it's Queen Metallia's."  
  
"And pray what does Metallia have to do with this?" Amy asked.  
  
"You see, Amy, the Darien we used to know is not the real Earth Prince." Rei started.  
  
The other three nodded, "When my mother used the Ginzushou to sent us away, in that split second, Metallia swooped the Earth's star with one that is darker." Serena continued.  
  
"Oh." Amy answered, understanding.  
  
"So, where's the real Earth Prince?" she asked.  
  
"No clue." Lita shrugged, "Sailor Pluto's still working on it."  
  
"What happened to the fake one anyway?' Amy asked, curious.  
  
"Oh, let's just say we wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time." Rei replied, emphasizing on the words 'very long time'.  
  
"You're not..."  
  
"If you meant reviving him, sorry, that bakayaro doesn't deserve to live after what he has done." Serena replied.  
  
Amy giggled, "You've got a point there."  
  
"You guys done hogging my sister?" Rowen hollered.  
  
"Sister?" the four Inners gave Amy a 'you-got-to-be-kidding' look.  
  
Amy sweatdropped, "The over-protective onii-chan strikes again." She muttered.  
  
Mina grinned, "Hey, Merc, who are those cuties anyway?"  
  
The entire group had followed Rowen when he felt that his sister was taking too much time.  
  
Cye immediately turned a blob of red at Mina's question.  
  
Kento had presented himself in front of Mina, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Call me Kento, milady. And who might you be, my fair lady?"  
  
Amy sweatdropped, "Can we introduce everyone without anyone blushing?" she inquired, emphasizing on the words 'without anyone'.  
  
"Imuoto has a point." Rowen agreed.  
  
The Inners nodded.  
  
"I'm Lita Kino, otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Rei Hino. I'm known as Sailor Mars."  
  
"I'm Mina Aino. I'm Sailor Venus and the leader of the Inner Senshi." Mina introduced herself, posing with her trademark 'victory' sign.  
  
"And I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm known as Sailor Moon." Serena said.  
  
"She also forgot to mention that she's Princess Serenity, the one I'm supposed to protect." Amy added.  
  
"Amy.' The Inners hissed. "They're not supposed to know that."  
  
Amy shrugged, "Why not? Sailor Pluto already told them about us."  
  
"Nani!?" the Inners exclaimed.  
  
Mia coughed, "Erm, our turn."  
  
"Right." Ryo muttered.  
  
"Sage Date, ladies."  
  
"Cye Mouri."  
  
"Kento Rei Fuan."  
  
"Rowen Hashiba."  
  
"Ryo Sanada."  
  
"And I'm Mia Koiji."  
  
"The kid's Yuli Yamano." Ryo said.  
  
Whiteblaze growled.  
  
Serena let out an 'eep' and stumbled behind Rei.  
  
"And that's Whiteblaze." Amy said while sweatdropping. "Don't worry, he's tame."  
  
"Are you sure?" Serena asked skeptically.  
  
Amy nodded and ruffled Whiteblaze's fur, "See?"  
  
"Inners, its time." Sailor Pluto announced from behind.  
  
"But, Pluto." Serena protested.  
  
"Amy's place is here." The Time scout said solemnly.  
  
"But, we need her." Rei said.  
  
The Inners nodded.  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned, "No, I'm only fixing what Queen Serenity did not finish."  
  
"Sailor Pluto's right." Amy said softly. "My place is here."  
  
"But we need Mercury." Lita said, desperate.  
  
Shutting her eyes, the Mercurain symbol glowed on Amy's forehead. A wind picked up under her as her Star Wand materialized in her hands.  
  
"Find another who's suitable to wield my powers." She said tossing it to Serena.  
  
"Amy." Serena looked from the blue-haired girl to the Star Wand.  
  
"I'll miss you guys." Amy gave a small smile at the Inners.  
  
"Alright." Serena sighed in resignation. "Sailor Pluto, take us back."  
  
The elusive Time senshi nodded and lifted her Time Rod.  
  
"Amy, take care." Serena shouted, before the five senshi disappeared, leaving a trail of moon dust.  
  
"Goodbye, Inners." Amy whispered to the air.  
  
"You'll miss them." Rowen said, placing his hands on Amy's shoulders.  
  
Amy nodded silently.  
  
"Saying goodbye isn't easy." Sage added.  
  
"When is it ever?' Ryo agreed.  
  
Cye and Kento nodded.

###############################################################################

Once the group got back, Amy immediately slipped out of sight and into the library.  
  
Rowen looked at his sister's disappearing back and shook his head sadly, "She's depressed all right." He commented.  
  
"Saying goodbye isn't easy." Sage agreed, repeating his previous comment.  
  
"Think she'll leave just like them after this 'Talpa' thing?" Kento questioned.  
  
"I don't know, Kento. Whether she leaves or not is up to her." Rowen replied.  
  
Entering the library, Amy did not even be bothered to switch on the lights. Plopping herself on the couch, she let out a sigh.  
  
"Depression doesn't suit you, hime." A voice entered her head, teasingly.  
  
"Gomen, Neive Bien." Amy whispered as an ice-blue light glowed in front of her. An ice phoenix the size of a crow appeared. (A/N: Translation: Neive = Snow, Bien = Ocean.)  
  
Amy smiled solemnly at her second beast guardian.  
  
"Indivar is here, isn't he." It was not a question.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
Neive Bien flapped her wings as she flew up from the coffee table. "I'm finding you a book, hime." She said, before disappearing towards the shelves.  
  
Amy looked at the phoenix guardian and shook her head in amusement.  
  
Minutes later, a shuffle alerted the ice princess. Quickly forming an ice dagger, she threw it behind her.  
  
"Whoa." Cye breathed as the dagger missed him by an inch and hit the opposing wall. "Watch where you throw that." He chided the surprised blue- haired girl.  
  
Amy turned and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, reflex." She got up and walked towards the spot where the dagger rested. Placing her hand over it, the dagger melted and dissolved in her hand.  
  
"Amazing." Cye let out a low whistle when she returned.  
  
"Thanks. It's nothing really, part of having immortal magic, I guess" Amy replied, sheepish.  
  
"Immortal magic?" Cye asked, interested.  
  
Amy nodded, "It's kind of complicated. As Princess Amelia, I'm the descendent of Hermes. And as the Princess of Mercury I have control over the elements of ice and water and sometimes, snow." She explained.  
  
"You're an immortal?" Cye exclaimed.  
  
"Not really. I'm kind of a demigod." Amy replied, blushing.  
  
"Half-god, half-human."  
  
Amy shook her head, "Not exactly. I don't know how to put this."  
  
"Basically, Amy-hime here has immortal blood in her. It doesn't mean she is an immortal though." Neive Bien replied, descending in front of the two teenagers.  
  
"And you are?" Cye looked warily at the ice phoenix.  
  
"Neive Bien, young Torrent." Neive Bien said, tilting her head. "I'm Amy- hime's second guardian beast. You've met Indivar, I presume?"  
  
"If you mean the winged unicorn, then yes." Cye nodded.  
  
"You're the second Ronin to know of our existence. The first being Sutra." Neive Bien said. "I assume you can be trusted with this?" she questioned.  
  
Cye nodded, "I give you my assurance."  
  
"Good, I know I can trust you, young one, for that's your attribute." Neive Bien replied solemnly. Turning to her princess, she said, "Hime, there're some things in the book I'd picked up that you might find pretty interesting." She gave her charge a mysterious smile, before disappearing in a glitter of blue dust.  
  
The two teenagers blinked at the disappearing bird.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Cye commented.  
  
Amy nodded, "Neive Bien kind of remind me of Luna, except that she's much older and wiser."  
  
"You forgot to mention that Luan is the Moon Queen's advisor, while Neive Bien is your guardian." Cye pointed out.  
  
Amy giggled, "True."  
  
Placing the tray he had been carrying when he came in onto the coffee table, Cye poured out some tea from a transparent glass teapot.  
  
Taking the teacup from his hand, Amy raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Rose-hip with a little dried lavender petals" he answered the unasked question. "I have a feeling you might need it."  
  
"Oh." Amy replied, taking a whiff.  
  
"Hrmm." She muttered. "Smells good."  
  
"Thanks." Cye replied, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You made this, didn't you?" Amy asked softly.  
  
Cye blinked in surprise, "Yes, but how..."  
  
"Lucky guess, I think." Amy shrugged it off. She could not tell him that Rowen told her Cye was the cook among the five of them.  
  
"Okay..." Cye trailed, not wanting to pursue any further.  
  
Picking up the book Neive Bien left, Amy flipped it open, her eyes resting on a loose feather the guardian left behind.  
  
Coming to the particular page, Amy removed the feather bookmark and started reading. Cye's eyes watched in appreciation as her face etched with concentration. By the middle of it, her eyes widened in shock as it was of the true powers of the Ginzushou.  
  
The fact that the Ginzushou was placed as one of the highest in value and one of the most powerful gems was because it drew more than half of it's powers from all the nine planets. That greatly enhanced the Ginzushou and made it originally stronger than it was intended to be. However, if the wielder directs all of the nine planets' powers from the senshi's essences, towards the Ginzushou, the wielder will be more than just invincible. He will become God himself. However, there is a price: the senshi will never be reborn, for their essences were their life force. Once taken, it could never be replaced.  
  
Amy gasped in horror and her face paled, god knows what will happen if Serena knows about the Ginzushou's true powers. As she carried on further, the book mentioned the few ways that could be prevented. One of them was to make sure that the true Earth's star was never found. The second was to ensure that the planetary crystals were never rediscovered. If that happens, all will be lost as the senshi planetary essences were directly linked to their respective planetary crystals.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Cye asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Amy sucked in a deep breath and shook her head.  
  
"You're lying." Cye said.  
  
Amy looked up at the warrior of Trust, which proved to be a fatal mistake. His kind and trusting eyes forced her to blurt out everything she found out.  
  
Cye took in what she dished out and blinked hard, twice. "Whoa, that's bad." He commented.  
  
"You have no idea." Amy sighed. "God knows what will happen if Serena finds out about this."  
  
"Hey, I don't think Serena will be so power hungry as to take her protectors' lives so that she could be more powerful." Cye said, trying to console the distraught senshi of Ice.  
  
"You don't know..." Amy trailed, before she was struck by a vision, "Oh no, not now." She muttered. Her eyes flickered off for a moment and they lost their usual bright sapphire and turned a dull cornflower blue. Cye caught her before she collapsed to the couch.  
  
_Vision  
  
Amy found herself in the palace grounds of Crystal Tokyo. Then, she heard the future Lita asked, "Why are you doing this, My Queen?"  
  
Walking briskly towards the voice, Amy hid behind a pillar and gasped as she saw the eight planetary princesses and Neo-King Endymion strapped to nine shrine pillars, radiating with their planet energies.  
  
"Because I can." Neo-Queen Serenity replied coldly, the Ginzushou levitating in front of her.  
  
"But why, after all we've done?" Rei asked tearfully.  
  
"The past's the past, Rei. After Crystal Tokyo is formed, I have no use of you senshi. Thus, it's much better if all of you surrender your essences to add to the Ginzushou's powers." Neo-Queen Serenity reasoned harshly.  
  
"I knew this day would come." Amy said softly. "Cye did warn me."  
  
"Your precious Torrent is no more, Amy." Neo-Queen Serenity taunted, "And so are the other Ronins and Warlords. Lady Kayura had long submitted her star powers to me."  
  
Upon hearing that, Amy gritted her teeth in anger and strained against the chains.  
  
As if sensing there was an eavesdropper, Neo-Queen Serenity cast her eyes towards the pillar Amy was hiding behind.  
  
"And you have heard and seen enough." She barked, raising her hand and sending a bright ball of light. Amy let out a mental scream as she was propelled out of sight.  
  
End of vision  
_  
Amy noticed a pair of worried sea green eyes looking down on her once she regained conscious.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cye asked.  
  
Amy nodded, "How long was I out?"  
  
"Almost half an hour." Cye answered. "I was kinda of getting worried for you." He confessed.  
  
"Thanks for the concern." Amy muttered.  
  
"What happened?" Cye suddenly asked.  
  
"Vision." Amy replied simply.  
  
"Past, present or future?" Rowen asked, entering.  
  
"Future. Way in the future." Amy replied, turning to face her brother.  
  
Rowen nodded, "You can't reveal it, right?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Well," Rowen said, getting up, "I was worried about you for a second there, but now I see you're fine." Giving the two water warriors a knowing smirk, he exited the library.  
  
Amy blinked at her brother's back, "I swear he knows something that we don't." she muttered.  
  
"The rest too." Cye agreed.  
  
Amy looked up at the ceiling and let out a wistful sigh.  
  
"Home sickness?" Cye guessed.  
  
"More like 'former home dimension' sickness." Amy countered playfully.  
  
"Nice name." Cye replied, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks." Amy giggled.  
  
Then, the two just sat in silence, Amy on the couch, Cye on the couch arm.  
  
Moments later, Amy reached to retrieve the forgotten book, only to accidentally bump into the caviar plate, causing two pieces of the toast to fall to the ground.  
  
"Geez," Amy thought as she reached to grab the falling bread, "I'm hanging around Serena too much." At the same time, Cye bent to catch the falling pieces.  
  
Just as each caught a piece, their hands brushed past the other. Amy looked right into Cye's eyes and silently gasped as she found herself drowning in the sea green depths. (A/N: Man, do I suck at romance, because I'm blushing while I'm typing. For god heaven's sake!)  
  
Time seemed to stop for the two water warriors. Then, before anyone knew what happened, Cye closed the distance between them and planted a caste kiss on Amy's lips. It was soft and gentle, like cotton candy. Amy's logical half screamed, "Iie!" but her emotional half told her otherwise. Pretty soon, her emotional half overtook the logical half as Amy shut her eyes and gave in to pure emotions.  
  
As Amy deepened the kiss, her arms instinctively wound around Cye's neck and her fingers buried themselves in his tresses of brown. Cye's arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

###############################################################################

Meanwhile at the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto smiled at the reunited soulmates. Ice and Trust, she mused. Forming an orb with the Time Staff, she read out the writings upon it: Ice and Trust, Fire and Virtue, Thunder and Wisdom, Love and Justice, Death and Life, Wind and Piety, Ocean and Serenity, Time and Obedience. (A/N: I'm going by the English version.)  
  
Queen Serenity had separated the eight pairs of soulmates, on the prospect of requesting the Senshi to focus solely on their duties. Sailor Pluto knew the real reason behind the banishment. Queen Serenity could not bear to see the other planetary princesses happy with their soulmates, while her Princess Serenity dwelt aimlessly without one.

###############################################################################

Amy suddenly ended the kiss abruptly, her eyes widening with fear. Stumbling over her feet, she got up, grabbed the book and was about to make a break for the door, when Cye grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly. He knew she felt something, otherwise she would not have returned the kiss.  
  
"I ... I can't." Amy whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Cye asked tenderly.  
  
"I... I'm tainted." Amy replied, a sob breaking from her otherwise clam posture.  
  
Hugging her from behind, Cye answered, "Then let me cleanse you, my snowflake."  
  
Amy let out a silent gasp, the only one who called her snowflake was...  
  
"Shin?" Amy whispered, uncertain.  
  
"About time." Cye smiled. Turning her around, he removed the book from her arms, dumped it on the couch and engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Queen Serenity may have separated us, but the Fate Sisters had other ideas. Queen Serenity forgot a fact: The souls of soulmates will always be able to find the other, no matter how far apart they are." Cye grinned.  
  
"And the others?"  
  
Cye frowned in concentration, "I'm not sure about the other three, but I'm pretty sure Rowen's remembering bits and pieces."  
  
"Little wonder." Amy muttered, "He's my brother, then and now."  
  
"And most probably in the future if all of us get killed and reincarnated again." Cye added, emphasizing on 'again'.  
  
"Don't say that." Amy silenced him with a finger.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Don't be." Amy gave him a gentle smile.  
  
"How long have we been separated?" Cye wondered.  
  
"One millennia and a few years." Amy answered.  
  
Cye nodded, "That long huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Amy replied softly.  
  
Breaking the hug, Cye let out his frustration on the couch arm. "Gah! I hate Moon Royalty"  
  
Amy blinked, her love never lost his temper.  
  
"Queen, Princess or both?" Amy asked, a giggle was heard.  
  
"Both." Cye answered, sighing.  
  
Amy frowned, "No kidding, though I hate that baka Moon Princess more."  
  
"My overprotective snowflake." Cye joked.  
  
"Darn right." Amy huffed.

###############################################################################

SailorStar9: So, what do you think? 


	4. Chapter where CCS comes in

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 is up. This is chapter 4. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Mercury shine snow illusioned it. To put it simply, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except the plot. Don't like it, too bad.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
############################################################################ ####################  
  
At night...  
  
After the earlier encounter with Cye and finding out that not only was he her past lover and soulmate, the Ronins and Warlords were connected to the Silver Millenium, one way or another. The two reunited lovers decided to keep the re-found relationship under wraps for the time being. Cye had protested, but when Amy pointed out on how Rowen will react, he immediately shut his mouth.  
  
Right now, she was in the pouch, a glass of water on the beach table. Leaning against a pillar, she shut her eyes and focused, the Mercurian symbol glowing faintly on her forehead. The Safiastra floated out of nowhere, landing on her hands. Almost instantly, she was transformed into one of her more 'revealing' princess dresses. The Safiastra flashed, revealing something that Princess Amelia wished she'd never see.  
  
**#Future #  
**  
_It was after the final showdown between the Ronins and Talpa. Ryo had sacrificed the White Armor of Inferno and Celestial Mercury (A/N: Will be explained in future chapters.), the Safiastra. As the mixture of the Virtue symbol and the Mercurain sigh shone brightly on Talpa's forehead, Ryo instructed the other four Ronins to attack.  
  
The four hesitated, they did not want to risk hurting the both of them. Celestial Mercury reminded them sternly that that was the only chance for Talpa to be destroyed. The four Ronins nodded in silent agreement, they knew she was right. Thus, tears in their eyes, the four attacked, destroying Talpa once and for all.  
  
After Talpa's body was sliced and diced into pieces, the Jewel of Life shot out a beam, transporting the two warriors safely out.  
  
Two blinding flashes of light later, Ryo of Inferno and Celestial Mercury emerged.  
  
Celestial Mercury opened her eyes, her wings disappearing in the process. Turning to face the sky, she commented, "It's finally over."  
  
Ryo nodded his agreement.  
  
"Lady Mercury, Ronin Warriors, thank you." Lady Kayura replied.  
  
"What are your future plans, Kayura?" Celestial Mercury asked.  
  
"The three of us will return to the Netherworld along with Lady Kayura." Kale answered.  
  
Celestial Mercury nodded, "It's good to hear."  
  
"We must depart, Lady Mercury." Lady Kayura replied and the four took off.  
  
"Wonders never cease." Mia commented, standing beside the Celestial senshi.  
  
"At least Anubis's sacrifice isn't for nothing."  
  
Mia was shocked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Lady Kayura wields his armor. It's quite obvious." Celestial Mercury replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You miss him." Celestial Mercury smiled knowingly.  
  
Mia blushed and looked down.  
  
"Hey, you girls done talking?" Sage shouted, annoyed.  
  
The two females looked back at the five former Ronins and gave each other a shrug.  
  
"Sage's right, sis. Dehenshin already." Rowen yelled at his sister.  
  
Celestial Mercury shook her head in amusement as she shut her eyes, allowing her fuku to fade.  
  
A bright flash later, Celestial Mercury was replaced, not by her mortal form, but her sailor fuku when she had her Star power-up.  
  
"What in the world?" Cye blinked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Princess Amelia, your mission is done." Sailor Pluto appeared behind her.  
  
"I have to go back, don't I?" Sailor Mercury asked the Time scout.  
  
"The decision is yours." Sailor Pluto answered.  
  
"Have they found a replacement?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded, "They have, but she isn't as effective as you'd been."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sailor Mercury shut her eyes. Moments later, she opened them and answered, "I'm staying."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled mysteriously, "Wise choice. Choosing family over duty. You've grown more than I've expected."  
  
Sailor Mercury gave her a nod, "If I remember, you were the one who said 'Destiny isn't written in stone.' Besides, this is my home."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded in understanding and tossed her a Time Key.  
  
"I'll summon you when Celestial Mercury is needed."  
  
Then, she disappeared into a portal.  
  
Finally dehenshinning, Amy put her henshinn gem away, just as Cye wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed." He whispered.  
  
Amy looked hurt, "You want me to go?"  
  
Cye shook his head, "No, but do you think that was the right decision?"  
  
"Choosing my emotions over duty isn't something I'll regret." Amy answered.  
  
"Smart answer." Cye smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
_

##########################################################################################

Clad in a long-sleeved blouse made of translucent blue linen, it reached about four inches short to her waist. Her long flowing skirt, made of the similar material, reached past her feet. At the same time, eighteen cards appeared and encircled the ice princess.  
  
Reopening her eyes, Princess Amelia opened her palms and the magical cards landed in her cupped hands, forming a deck.  
  
"My friends, it's good to see all of you again." She whispered.  
  
"The pleasure's all ours, mistress." The Light card answered.  
  
"Hope you have not forgotten me, mistress." A child-like voice giggled.  
  
Princess Amelia smiled, "Of course not, Heal."  
  
The Heal card, formerly known as the Void, was the baby of the group. Being sealed and hidden for almost a century, the card never felt love. All that changed when the gentle Princess Amelia confronted it with the rest of the seventeen cards. A fierce battle later, the Void was converted by the kindness Princess Amelia showed. The other seventeen cards welcome the newly reformed Void card and it had been in the deck ever since.  
  
"Hime, someone's coming." Dark hissed. In an instant, the eighteen cards disappeared in Amy's sub-space pocket.  
  
Her hime dress fading, Amy was once again clad in her nightwear. A tiger's roar alerted her, as the door opened, Whiteblaze exiting from the house.  
  
"Whiteblaze's answering to the tiger's roar." Amy realized. "Then, that tiger must be Black Blaze." Knowing better than to interfere, Amy held back, as she watched the white tiger pounce off.  
  
Moments later, the Wind card informed her that she felt a disturbance in the air. Amy nodded in acknowledgement and stepped out. Calling out to the Wind card, she requested her to direct her to the source. Windy nodded and took off, Amy following the wind spirit. Before long, Amy realized Windy was taking her in the general direction in which Whiteblaze took off.  
  
"Better henshinn." Amy thought. Seconds later, Galactic Mercury in place of Amy.  
  
"Windy, are we near?" Galactic Mercury asked.  
  
"Very close, Mercury." Windy answered. Minutes later, Windy stopped in her tracks and simmered back into her card form. Galactic Mercury looked up, only to see Whiteblaze and Black Blaze squaring off in another bout. Taking a step forward, Galactic Mercury was stopped in her tracks when a lightning bolt struck the ground right in front of her.  
  
"What?" Galactic Mercury gasped. "It's as if they don't want me to interfere." She wondered.  
  
Turning on her visor, Galactic Mercury scanned the area, only to find that something was creating the lightning bolts. The problem was she could not find out exactly what. Frustrated, she turned off the visor just as Wildfire came running into the scene.  
  
Galactic Mercury was about to warn him about the black thunderbolts, when she heard a low growl in pain. Turning towards the sound, Galactic Mercury found a very injured Whiteblaze, Wildfire beside him.  
  
Half-dashing towards the very injured tiger, Galactic Mercury noticed Wildfire had one Sword of Fervor in his hand, eyes blazing with anger. "So, that's what Whiteblaze was after." She realized.  
  
"Mercury, take care of Whiteblaze." He instructed the ice senshi. "It's time for me to finish this." Then, not giving Galactic Mercury any time to respond, he leapt into battle.  
  
"The others are so going to kill me for this." Galactic Mercury muttered.  
  
Turning to the fatally wounded white tiger, Galactic Mercury frowned, not only has he reopened the previous wounds, Whiteblaze also managed to get another deep one.  
  
"Sometimes being too loyal has its downs, Whiteblaze." She chided the white tiger softly. Whiteblaze growled in disagreement.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say." She giggled, before turning into a serious face.  
  
"No more protests." She warned, getting up. Whiteblaze let out a low growl as if to say, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Galactic Mercury gave him a stern look, "No, you don't. Hold still while I heal you."  
  
Just then, the other four Ronins, in their sub-armors arrived at the scene.  
  
"Whiteblaze!" Yuli yelled, rushing towards the white tiger.  
  
"Mercury, how's he?" Mia asked the lone senshi.  
  
Galactic Mercury shook her head, "Very bad. Whiteblaze not only reopened his previous wounds, he also managed to get another deep one." She answered grimly.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do to help him?" Rowen asked his sister.  
  
"Lost cause." Galactic Mercury answered grimly. "He's too close to death for me to do anything. All I can do is prolong his life for a few minutes."  
  
"Then do it." Sage replied harshly.  
  
Glaring at the blonde, Galactic Mercury retorted sharply, "I'm getting to that." (A/N: No lost blood between these two)  
  
Summoning the magic deck, she took out the Heal card.  
  
"Heal, think you can help?" she asked the baby card of the deck.  
  
"I can try." Heal replied meekly. "His wounds are pretty deep, and I haven't been using my powers for a while."  
  
"At least it's better than not trying." Galactic Mercury encouraged the card. She could feel Heal nod in agreement in her head.  
  
"Good." She smiled at the card. "Ready?"  
  
Heal gave his consent and he spun into the air. Shutting her eyes, Galactic Mercury focused and released Heal's magic. Seconds later, Heal revealed his true form, the fabled Caduceus.  
  
Shield activated herself, forming a protective barrier between her mistress and the outside world as Heal worked her magic. Over the years, the more experienced cards had developed the ability to activate themselves, in the presence of their mistress of course, without being summoned.  
  
Meanwhile, Galactic Mercury reverted back to the princess dress she had been wearing, her planetary symbol radiating brightly on her forehead. Soon, a pure blue light engulfed the interior of the protection bubble.  
  
Safely encased in Shield's bubble, Heal protested weakly, "Hime, I don't think I can."  
  
"Yes, you can." Princess Amelia reassured her card. "Have more faith in yourself, Heal."  
  
"Hai." Heal replied.  
  
"Trust yourself and your abilities, small one." Princess Amelia advised wisely.  
  
Heal gave her a silent nod and he focused his powers again.  
  
"Hime, I sense Darien." Windy informed the princess mentally.  
  
"Nani!? Great, why doesn't HE just stay dead." Princess Amelia cursed silently.  
  
"Hime, I don't think I can hold on." Heal cried out weakly, his voice fading.  
  
"I'm losing you, Heal." Princess Amelia called out to her card.  
  
"Gomen, hime." Heal replied back apologetically, before reverting back to his card form. The light within Shield died down, as Princess Amelia powered down from her hime form.  
  
Looking down at the drained Heal, Galactic Mercury smiled gratefully at the card. Being the baby of the deck, Heal's powers had not been fully developed. Recalling Shield back, the protective barrier disappeared as the said card reverted to her card form.  
  
"Arigatou, Shield." Galactic Mercury whispered to the card.  
  
Shield gave a gentle glow in response.  
  
A black rose shot past Galactic Mercury's foot, before Windy could warn her mistress.  
  
"You know something, Darien?" Galactic Mercury inquired sharply at the dark prince.  
  
The dark Earth star quirked his brow at the senshi of Wisdom as if to say, "What?"  
  
"I've been wondering why scums like you just wouldn't stay dead." She spat out the sentence, whipping out her sword.  
  
"A fight to the finish, Mercury." Darien confirmed.  
  
"Natrually. And this time I'll make sure you remain dead." She replied steely.  
  
"Oh really?" Darien questioned mockingly.  
  
"Darien, you talk too much." Galactic Mercury commented icily.  
  
"Ouch." Kento muttered.  
  
Sage nodded, gaining a newfound respect for the ice senshi.  
  
Darien sent out a shower of black roses.  
  
"Mercury." Galactic Mercury's hands were crossed in front of her chest, forming a ball of water and ice crystals.  
  
"Blizzard." Raising arms in the air as she spun gracefully around, the ball condensed, forming a round crystal of ice and snow.  
  
"Illusion!" Uncrossing her arms, Galactic Mercury unleashed her attack. The rush of ice snow froze the roses in midair as it roared towards the Earth Prince. Darien barely managed to dodge the attack, a part of his left leg, freezing upon contact.  
  
"Not bad." Darien hissed.  
  
Galactic Mercury wasted no time in calling out another attack.  
  
"Frost." Raising her arm in the air, her hand glowing a bright blue.  
  
"Novae." Streams of ice formed in her palm, swirling around between her fingers.  
  
"Surge!" She shouted, turning her palm towards Darien, releasing the four destructive balls of frost.  
  
Darien simply jumped out of range. He frowned, however, when he saw Galactic Mercury smirking.  
  
"Seek and Destroy!" She yelled, commanding the four frost balls of follow Darien's trail.  
  
"Bitch." Darien cursed.  
  
Before long, the four balls cornered the Earth Prince. Spiraling into a tornado, they lifted Darien up into the air. Moments later, an explosion was heard from afar.  
  
"Well, that takes care of one thing." Galactic Mercury muttered.  
  
The four Ronins blinked as the Earth Prince was destroyed, leaving nothing of his presence. Well, supposedly anyway.  
  
"Ouch. That had to hurt." Kento muttered.  
  
"Imuoto-chan?" Rowen looked at his sister in a new light.  
  
"Onii-chan, don't give me that look." Galactic Mercury rolled her eyes. "That's what I do when dealing with scum like him. Apparently, Moon and the others didn't do a very good job."  
  
Sage let out a low whistle, "Whoa. Ruthless."  
  
Galactic Mercury smirked, "No really. I made his death quick enough. Don't want him to suffer too long. And hopefully this time, he stays dead."  
  
"Gal, you're dangerous." Kento commented.  
  
"Shouldn't we be more worried about Whiteblaze than me?" Galactic Mercury inquired.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kento slapped his forehead in realization.  
  
"And looks like Ryo finished his battle." Sage commented.  
  
Rowen nodded," And without the Inferno armor too."  
  
"Have more faith in him, will you?" Galactic Mercury chided the two warriors as the four walked towards the still healing white tiger, Cye kneeling beside him.  
  
"How's he?" Galactic Mercury asked, dehenshinning in the process.  
  
Cye shook his head, "He's not going to last."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Amy muttered.  
  
Standing up, Cye placed his hands around her shoulder, "Hey, at least you tried."  
  
Amy nodded grimly, the magic deck reappearing in her hands, "Heal's still the baby." She sighed.  
  
Cye gave her a look, "Did I say I'm blaming you?"  
  
A cough from Sage caused the couple to break apart.  
  
Rowen gave the two a look, "Is there something we don't know?"  
  
Kento let out a smirk, "Looks like you two got a whole lot closer."  
  
"Kento." Cye mumbled, as he looked down to the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"Cat's out of the bag." Amy shrugged.  
  
"You okay with this?" Cye asked her, skeptical.  
  
Amy returned a 'we-don't-have-a-choice' look back at him.  
  
Combing his hair with his fingers, Cye let out a mental sigh.  
  
A bright glow from Black Blaze caught Amy's eye. Turning her attention towards the black tiger, Amy's eyes widened as Black Blaze transferred his energy to Whiteblaze, keeping the white tiger alive.  
  
"Well, looks like we don't have to worry anymore." Sage commented, relieved.  
  
Ryo let out a sigh in happiness, greatly comforted that Whiteblaze would be fine.  
  
"What happened to Saber-Stryke?" Amy suddenly asked, turning her attention to the Ronin leader.  
  
"Dead." Ryo answered.  
  
"Black Blaze transferred his soul to keep Whiteblaze alive." Amy added. "Honorable to the very end."  
  
Ryo nodded in agreement.  
  
The other four Ronins looked at the two converse, not knowing what in world are they talking about.  
  
"Looks like we lost them." Ryo joked, seeing at the bewildered looks they were receiving.  
  
"I know." Amy replied, amusement twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, we're very lost." Kento said, looking back and forth from their leader to the ice scout.  
  
Everyone else, minus the two, nodded in agreement.  
  
"Explain." Rowen demanded.  
  
Amy looked at Ryo with a 'now what?" expression.  
  
The bearer of Wildfire shook his head in resignation. "Can we at least get back?"  
  
"Then we explain." Amy added.  
  
Rowen huffed, "Fine."  
  
"Talk about over-protective." Ryo let out a low whistle.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Amy muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it." Cye complained, walking beside her.  
  
"You two finally confessed?" Ryo asked, grinning.  
  
"Why is that everyone knows before we do?" Amy grumbled.  
  
"Because you two are too darn obvious." Sage shouted, smirking.  
  
"I swear I'm SO going to neuter him." Amy threatened.  
  
"Cool it, Ames." Cye joked.  
  
"Can it, Cye." Amy glared back.  
  
Slightly taken aback, Cye remain quiet.  
  
############################################################################ ####################  
  
SailorStar9: So, how's that? 


	5. Where it all begins

SailorStar9: I've put up Chapter 4. This is Chapter 5. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING HERE, except the plot, BELONGS TO ME!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It all begins ...  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Walking beside Amy, Cye realized she had gone all silent on the way back.  
  
/Ames, is something wrong?/ he asked, through their reopened mind link.  
  
Amy was jolted out of her thoughts by his sudden intrusion.  
  
/Shin./ she replied back.  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
/Never. Ever. Do. That. Understand?/ she warned him dangerously.  
  
/Sorry, love. But I got worried for you. You haven't spoken a word./  
  
/I'm not in the mood to talk right now. So, you can either get out or I'll shut you out myself./ she threatened.  
  
Cye blinked at the sharp retort. Sighing in resignation, he replied back, /Fine./  
  
/Sorry about that./ Amy replied apologetically, her voice turning soft. /It's just I have too much going in my mind right now./  
  
/Never mind, I can't really blame you./ Cye gave her a forgiving mental smile.  
  
/Arigatou, koishii./ Amy whispered, blushing at the last word.  
  
Cye blushed when he heard what she said.  
  
Amy looked at his blushing form and stepped closer to him. Lacing her fingers with his, Amy apologized, "Guess I shouldn't call you that huh?"  
  
Cye shook his head, "Not really, it just need some time to get used to."  
  
/My shy little Torrent./ Amy teased, running back into the house.  
  
"Hey!" Cye protested.  
  
All he received was a playful giggle.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
Once back in the main room, Rowen gave his sister a meaningful look, "So, explain."  
  
Ryo answered, "After that first fight with Saber-Stryke, I sensed that despite him being a follower of Talpa, he has a very strong sense of honor."  
  
"Ryo's right." Amy added, "Even though he works for Talpa, there isn't any evil in him at all."  
  
"How do you know?" Ryo asked her, turning his sharp blue eyes at the girl.  
  
"You won't the only one who fought him." Amy answered plainly.  
  
Ryo blinked, remembering that it was her who prevented Saber-Stryke from attacking him.  
  
Amy smiled, knowing Ryo's memory hit him.  
  
"Goes to show not everyone from the Dynasty is evil." Sage commented.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, guys, time for bed." Mia announced.  
  
Amy let out a rare yawn, "Mia's right. After that energy drain, I'm SO needing some sleep. Night." She waved back to the boys and climbed up the stairs.  
  
Looking at each other, everyone said their goodnights and went back to sleep.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
The next morning...  
  
Amy woke up to the faint humming of music in her head. Smiling gently, as she realized that Cye had been singing mentally, and had unconsciously transmitted his singing to her via their mind link.  
  
Getting up to wash her face, Amy got dressed and slipped down to the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she let out a small smirk before continuing where he left off.  
  
_A whole new world  
  
A dazzling place I never knew  
  
But when I'm way up here  
  
It's crystal clear  
  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_  
Cye turned from his cooking, surprised. Giving her a shy smile, he continued.  
  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_  
Raising her eyebrow teasingly, Amy continued the duet.  
  
_Unbelievable sights  
  
Indescribable feeling  
  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
  
Through an endless diamond sky  
_  
_A whole new world  
_  
Letting out a small laugh, his eyes shining in amusement, Cye proceeded.  
  
_Don't you dare close your eyes_  
  
Amy shook her head, as she walked up towards him, breathing her lyrics into his ear.  
  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
  
Shivering at her sudden action, Cye continued shakily.  
  
_Hold your breath - it gets better_  
  
Giggling playfully, Amy carried on.  
  
_I'm like a shooting star  
  
I've come so far  
  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
_  
Shaking his head, realizing that she had him defeated, Cye continued.  
  
_A whole new world_  
  
Amy threw her part back.  
  
_Every turn a surprise  
_  
Cye carried on.  
  
_With new horizons to pursue  
  
_Gulping down a mouthful of plain water, Amy continued.  
  
_Every moment red-letter_  
  
Turning off the stove, Cye slid the toast off the frying pan and onto the respective plates.  
  
"Have you two finished flirting? I'm starving." Kento yelled from the kitchen door.  
  
"Kento!" Cye yelled back, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
  
"Shut up!" the two shouted in unison.  
  
"See? They even talk alike!" Kento protested to Sage, who was grinning widely.  
  
Mia shook her head, "Kento, leave them alone."  
  
The couple emerged from the kitchen, with a plate on each hand.  
  
"Kento, shut up and eat." Amy ordered, even before Cye could say anything.  
  
Retreating back to the kitchen to finish serving breakfast, Cye gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks for taking care of Kento."  
  
"He deserved it." Amy death panned.  
  
Cye cracked up. "You are impossible."  
  
Amy let out a smirk, "Let's continue the song after breakfast, should we?" she asked, winking. Cye blushed and nodded. Amy let out a small giggle as she walked out.  
  
"Hey, where's Ro-onii-chan?" Amy inquired.  
  
"Most probably still sleeping." Sage answered. "You sure you're related to him?" Sage inquired.  
  
Amy nodded, "Why that question?"  
  
"Because we can't figure out why you can get up this early and he can't." Kento commented.  
  
"You mean he hasn't told you?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
The four Ronins shook their heads.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Amy replied, "Knowing him like I do, he'll most probably let you guys know when he's ready."  
  
"A secret huh?" Sage asked.  
  
Amy nodded, "Everyone has one." She reasoned.  
  
"She's got a point." Mia agreed.  
  
"G. Morning." Rowen greeted the assembled crowd in the dining room.  
  
"Morning to you too, bro." Amy replied back. "Finally got up I see." She teased.  
  
"Very funny." Rowen replied sarcastically. "You sure you got your caffeine?"  
  
"Not yet." Amy answered.  
  
"Then I don't see why you're so light-headed." Rowen argued.  
  
"Do I need a reason to?" Amy countered.  
  
The remaining five looked to and fro at the bickering siblings in amusement.  
  
Mia cleared her throat.  
  
Amy smirked, "I win."  
  
Rowen glared at his sister, "I will, next time." He vowed.  
  
"If there's a next time." Amy reminded him.  
  
"Hey, are we missing someone?" Kento suddenly asked.  
  
Cye nodded, "Come to think of it, where's Ryo?"  
  
"Up here." A groggily Ryo answered.  
  
Sage let out a whistle, "What happened pal?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He confessed.  
  
"I take it you're worried about the Wildfire's katanas." Amy commented.  
  
Ryo nodded, recalling that the swords had been broken the previous night.  
  
"I have to go to Mt Fuji." Ryo announced suddenly.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that that was the only way for the katanas could be repaired.  
  
Mia nodded, "I drive." She said, grabbing her keys.  
  
"I want to go too." Yuli said, appearing behind the group.  
  
Looking at Ryo, Mia said, "Well?"  
  
Ruffling his hair, Ryo replied, "Okay, Yuli, but keep out of trouble." Yuli nodded vigorously as the three trooped to the car.  
  
"Mia." Amy called out.  
  
The older female turned back, "Yes?" Tossing a couple of toast at her, Amy replied, "You three might need this."  
  
Mia gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks."  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" Sage asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Just have faith in them and believe." Amy advised, before walking up the stairs.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I need to double-check something." Amy replied back.  
  
"And I'm bringing her breakfast." Cye replied, carrying her tray and going after her.  
  
"Rowen, you aren't saying anything?" Kento looked at the blue-haired archer.  
  
Rowen raised his brow, "Why shall I?"  
  
"You protest too much when either one of us is near her, but when it's Cye, you don't say anything!" Sage protested.  
  
"Because I trust him near her more than you guys!" Rowen countered. "Besides, the seed of romance is already planted." He grinned deviously.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
Upstairs, in the library...  
  
"Why is it that you come here every time you need something?" Cye protested.  
  
"It's quiet enough for me to concentrate." Amy answered, taking out the cards.  
  
"I'm surprised Rowen hasn't come in, screaming for me to get out." Cye commented jokingly.  
  
Amy raised her brow at him, "Oh, you want him to?" she asked in light humor. "I can always ask him."  
  
Cye's eyes widened in mock horror.  
  
Amy giggled, "Just kidding."  
  
"Har, har." Cye replied dryly.  
  
Turning serious, Amy placed her deck on the coffee table, spreading them into formation.  
  
After she was done, the formation told her what she wanted to know.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" Cye asked, curious.  
  
"Pending Mercury versus Earth Round Two." Amy answered.  
  
"He isn't dead?" Cye questioned.  
  
"Obviously." Amy sighed.  
  
"You need your energy, snowflake." Cye said, holding a piece of toast to her. "Or do I have to feed you?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"I might." Amy countered playfully, a smirk on her face.  
  
"In that case." Cye grinned, tearing a potion off, and pushing it into her mouth.  
  
"Hrmm. Melted cheese." She muttered, chewing slowly.  
  
"Calcium's good for you." Cye commented, tearing off another piece.  
  
Swallowing, Amy took the toast off his hands and bit it.  
  
"On second thought, I think I might want to feed myself." Amy concluded.  
  
"And just as it was getting fun." Cye pouted.  
  
"Enough flirting for me." Amy replied.  
  
"You aren't agreeing with Kento, are you?" Cye asked.  
  
"Actually, I am. Besides, we don't flirt." Amy replied seriously.  
  
Cye nodded, "You've got a point there."  
  
"Don't worry." Amy giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "I still love you."  
  
Cye let out a small grin.  
  
Amy began, with Cye coming in on the second note.  
  
_I'll chase them anywhere  
  
There's time to spare  
  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
A whole new world  
  
That's where we'll be  
_  
Cye continued.  
  
_A thrilling chase_  
  
Amy smiled as she carried on.  
  
_A wondrous place_  
  
The couple finished.  
  
_For you and me_  
  
Amy smiled, "See, I told you."  
  
Cye smiled back, giving her a quick kiss, "Better finish your breakfast, snowflake."  
  
"Oh, I will." Amy gave a grin.  
  
After taking the last mouthful of her milk smoothie, Amy licked her mouth. Cye looked at her pleasured face, took a piece of tissue and wiped her milk mustache off.  
  
Amy smiled her thanks and gently smoothed her lips over his, surprising Cye. Her lips, still creamy from the milk smoothie she had just finished, pressed softly against his.  
  
Cye moaned, Amy was a drug, and he was addicted to her. He could never get tired of her. Her kisses always left him yearning for more.  
  
Smirking against the kiss, Amy trailed her hands down his back, earning her another low groan from the Briton. Lifting her up, Cye deposited Amy onto the couch, and climbed over her.  
  
Looking up, Amy saw that Cye's sea-green eyes had darkened with passion and lust. Clumping her mouth with his, Cye sealed Amy's lips in another of their deep kisses, eliciting a moan from her.  
  
"Koi... stop." Amy moaned, as Cye continued trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"Why?" Cye muttered from her neck.  
  
"I'm... not ready." Amy replied huskily, letting out a small shriek when Cye's fingers found a sensitive spot and rubbed at it.  
  
Cye understood and got off her, flushing.  
  
"Arigatou, love." Amy whispered, blushing hard from the previous almost- make-out session.  
  
"Don't worry. I can wait." Cye assured her.  
  
Amy smiled her gratitude. True, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but she was not sure if she was ready for such a huge step. Caresses and kisses were fine, but making out? She was not sure.  
  
Resting for a while to slow down their racing pluses, Cye racked his fingers through his hair, half frightened as the situation got almost out of hand.  
  
"Cye, Amy, get downstairs! There's something in the news!" Sage yelled into the library.  
  
Giving each other a quick glance, the couple spirited down.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
"So, what do you make out of it?" Rowen asked his sister, after listening in to the news.  
  
"Definitely bad news." She replied seriously.  
  
"Ryo's in trouble." Sage replied.  
  
"And Darien's isn't dead." Amy finished.  
  
"In that case." Rowen said, taking charge, "The four of us will go to rescue Ryo."  
  
"Understood. Darien's mine." Amy said, taking orders.  
  
"Careful, Imuoto-chan." Rowen warned.  
  
"I could say the same." Amy retorted back playfully, before running out of the house.  
  
Looking at the other three Ronins, Rowen barked, "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
"You know Darien." Galactic Mercury hissed at the not-so-dead Earth Prince. "I have no idea why you refuse to remain dead." She spat.  
  
"Because Lord Talpa refuse to let me stay dead." Darien answered darkly.  
  
"So, now you work for Talpa." The Ice Senshi said venomously.  
  
"Lord Talpa has promised me great power." Darien replied proudly.  
  
"And how do you know he won't betray you?"  
  
"Enough talk senshi. Lord Talpa will be pleased when I return with your powers and the Safiastra." Darien said.  
  
"See if you can get it." Galactic Mercury taunted.  
  
"Oh I will." Darien grinned evilly.  
  
"Dark Rose Blizzard!" he shouted, sending a horde of dark roses at the senshi.  
  
"Ice Dragon Encircle!" Galactic Mercury shouted, sending a dragon of ice spiraling towards the blizzard of roses.  
  
The rose stems froze on immediate contract.  
  
"This is getting nowhere." Darien hissed, leaping into the trees.  
  
"Coward." Galactic Mercury muttered, following him.  
  
Eventually, the dueling pair arrived at the place close to where the Ronins were.  
  
"Lightning of Darkness, come forth!" Darien cried out, summoning a crusade of lightning.  
  
"The hell?" Galactic Mercury mentally cursed. "When in the world did he learn to do that?"  
  
"Mercury Ice Shield!" she screamed, forming a protection barrier around herself, as the black lighting bolts came down upon her.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Kento of Hardrock asked at the sudden sound of lightning.  
  
"You know Darien, you're really starting to tick me off." Galactic Mercury bellowed.  
  
"Whoa, she's mad." Sage of Halo commented.  
  
"No kidding." Rowen of Sutra added.  
  
"DRAGON RAGE." She screamed, two energy balls forming in her palms. Thrusting her hands in front of her, forming a cup, she unleashed the blast of raw energy.  
  
Darien barely had time to dodge the attack, before it consumed him completely.  
  
Seeing his star rise in the air, Galactic Mercury glared at it and said, "Sorry, I'm not letting you get reborn." She hissed.  
  
Summoning her staff, she used a ""Mercury Annihilate" on the fleeing dark Earth star, destroying it entirely.  
  
"Totally toasted him huh sis?" Rowen of Sutra joked, looking at his sister.  
  
"Very funny." Galactic Mercury replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.  
  
Just then, lightning lanced down from the cloud-darkened sky, and one of Talpa's gates appeared. The doors opened, and Talpa's voice rolled out, taunting them before the gate dissolved.  
  
"We know one thing's for sure, he isn't dead." Galactic Mercury commented, powering down.  
  
No one disagreed.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
Upon reaching back to Mia's place, Amy sank onto the couch.  
  
"Tired?" Cye asked, sitting beside her.  
  
Amy nodded. "Remind me to use that 'Dragon Rage' attack only in extreme circumstances." She muttered.  
  
Rowen nodded in agreement.  
  
"That took a lot out of ya." Sage commented.  
  
"I could say the same for the rest of you." Amy shot back, looking over at the battered and weary forms of the Ronins.  
  
"She's got a point." Kento agreed. "That Sun Devil's tough."  
  
"After that, all of you deserve a good rest." Mia announced.  
  
"Your request came too late, Mia." Cye smiled, looking down at Amy, who had dozed off on his shoulder.  
  
"Man, she's tired out." Kento whistled.  
  
Pushing off a stray strand of hair that covered her face, Cye carefully picked her up and carried her off to bed.  
  
"Rowen, you're not going to say anything?" Sage inquired.  
  
The blue-haired teenager shook his head. "He loves her, she loves him. End of story."  
  
Gently depositing Amy on her bed, Cye pulled the covers over her. Planting a feathery kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, snowflake."  
  
"Koi?" Amy blinked her eyes groggily.  
  
Cye gave her a worried smile, "I woke you up didn't I?"  
  
Shaking her head, despite her position, Amy gave him a small smile, "Not really, I was kinda of half-asleep when you carried me up." She winced at the simple motion.  
  
Cye immediately hurried to her side, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Stay." She muttered, resting her head on his chest, before finally drifting off.  
  
Cye let out a small smile, before moving them into a more comfortable position. Leaning against her bed stand, he shifted Amy closer to him, savoring her faint scent of lilacs.  
  
The said girl let out a low moan of happiness as she snuggled close to him, taking in his familiar scent. Cye still smelt the same, of fresh ocean spray. Before long, Cye drifted off, his head drooping inches from Amy's  
  
Mia came into Amy's room, to see if she needed anything. Smiling at the sight that was presented to her, she breathed a "Kawaii!" before shutting the door softly.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
"Cye, come on bud. Wake up!" a shake from Kento woke the sleeping lovers.  
  
Cye blinked away his tiredness and looked at his best friend in question.  
  
"Ya know, you two looked pretty cute like that." Sage teased from the door.  
  
Cye had a question mark on his head, before looking down at the pressure on his chest, which turned out to be Amy who was just waking up.  
  
Rolling his eyes as he blushed, Cye protested, "Sage."  
  
"You two just get out of my room." Amy said threateningly.  
  
"Yes madam." Kento gave her a miniature salute, before exiting.  
  
"Well, that takes care of them." She commented, getting up.  
  
"Sleep well?" Cye turned his attention to her.  
  
"Like a log." Amy answered, stretching.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Almost five." Cye answered, giving her clock a quick glance. "And I think my arm's numb." He complained.  
  
"Sorry." Amy apologized.  
  
Sealing her lips with a finger from his good arm, Cye said, "Don't be."  
  
Giving him a shy smile, Amy pulled herself up, only to be met by a shot of pain coming from her back.  
  
"Ow." She winced.  
  
"Are you alright, snowflake?" Cye asked, coming instantly to her rescue.  
  
Amy shot him a look that said, 'Do I look alright?'  
  
Cye gave her a grin, "You have a point."  
  
Just then, the Safiastra materialized out of nowhere, emitting a bright flash of blue. Cye shielded his eyes from the intense glow of light.  
  
Minutes later, the light faded, and Amy was healed.  
  
"Next time, warn me before you pull that out." Cye muttered, complaining.  
  
"Sorry." Amy said, giving him a peck on the lips as an apology.  
  
Not wanting her to let go, Cye wrapped his arms around her slim waist, turning the peck into a full-fledged kiss.  
  
Amy moaned her pleasure to him via their mind link. Cye, pleased with her response, deepened the kiss, turning it into a French kiss.  
  
/Playing are we?/ Amy teased.  
  
/You started it./ Cye responded.  
  
/Maybe./ Amy muttered back.  
  
Letting out a small shriek when Cye's finger pressed against a sensitive spot, Amy broke off, breathing hard.  
  
"Where in the seven world's of heaven did you learn that?" she demanded.  
  
"Instinct, I guess." Cye shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Amy muttered.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
"About time you two got up." Mia commented, causing the couple to blush.  
  
Rowen gave the couple a glance, before smiling in approval.  
  
"No objections, bro?" Amy raised her eyebrow.  
  
"None whatsoever. Besides, I think you two are perfect for each other." Rowen replied, grinning.  
  
The two turned into a blushing blob of red.  
  
"Omae wo korosu." Amy muttered.  
  
"Now you're threatening to kill your brother." Rowen commented, sarcastically.  
  
"Rowen, lay off." Cye warned, coming to Amy's rescue.  
  
"Now my baby sister doesn't need me." Rowen mock-whined.  
  
"Onii-chan, shut up." Amy glared at her brother.  
  
"Can you three just quit it?" Kento requested, annoyed.  
  
"Are you hungry again, Kento?" Cye asked, raising a brow at his best friend.  
  
"You know me too well, pal." Kento replied.  
  
Cye gave out a loud sigh.  
  
"Need help?" Amy asked.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't, but since you asked..." Cye grinned.  
  
Amy laughed, shook her head, got up from the couch and followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"Those two..." Mia commented, shaking her head.  
  
After another round of 'song flirting', the pair finally got something out, much to Kento's displeasure of waiting for so long.  
  
That night, in the safety of her room, the Safiastra glowed faintly just as Amy was climbing into bed. Just as the Ancient visited the Ronins in their dreams, he came to Amy's as well.  
  
Upon waking up, Amy understood her mission. Willing the glowing Safiastra to her, Amy nodded as she knew what she must do, even if it cost her life.  
  
"Cye and Ro-onii-chan are so going to kill me for this." She mused. But duty was duty, and she had no choice. "Gomen ne, minna." She whispered, getting out of bed.  
  
"You're early." Mia commented, meeting with the blue-haired girl in the stairway.  
  
Amy gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mia asked the silent girl.  
  
"Not really." Amy mumbled.  
  
Mia, sensing that Amy did not want to talk, did not probe further.  
  
"Mia, its time I set off." Amy announced.  
  
"To where?" Mia asked.  
  
"The Mystic shrine. Ancient need Princess Amelia and the Safiastra to protect the Ronins as they train their spirits." Amy answered solemnly.  
  
"Oh." Mia replied. "You want me to inform the guys?"  
  
"Can't have them worrying about me." Amy smiled.  
  
Mia nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Arigatou, Mia." Amy whispered as she slipped out of the house.  
  
An icy wind picked up under her as Amy dissolved into a blue nucleus and disappeared into a slimmer of silver dust.  
  
Almost one hour later, the Ronins woke up, informing Mia that Ancient wanted them to train their spirits.  
  
Mia nodded seriously.  
  
"Hey, where's Ames?" Cye suddenly asked.  
  
"She took off one hour ago." Mia answered.  
  
"Did she say where she's going?" Cye demanded.  
  
Mia shook her head, "She didn't, though she told me that it has something to do with helping you guys train your spirits."  
  
/Darn, Ames, where are you?/ Cye shouted over their mind link.  
  
/Gomen, koi./ came the apologetic answer.  
  
/Koishii, what happened?/ Cye asked tenderly.  
  
/Ancient swore me to secrecy./ Amy answered.  
  
/Have to go, I'm reaching my destination./ Amy replied back. /Sorry, you can't contract me in the next few hours./  
  
/Ames!/ Cye shouted, just as their mind link shut off.  
  
Shutting off their connection, Amy whispered, "Gomen ne, koi."  
  
The blue nucleus landed in the middle of a forest, and it materialized back into Amy.  
  
At the same time, the five Ronins arrived at their destination.  
  
"Hope I'm not too late." Amy muttered, transforming into Princess Amelia.  
  
"Your Highness, we've been informed of your arrival. Please step inside." A soothing voice sounded from the shrine.  
  
"Arigatou, guardian." Princess Amelia replied.  
  
"The pleasure's all ours, princess."  
  
Stepping into the magic circle, Princess Amelia raised the Safiastra in the air, levitating in the process.  
  
A beam of ice blue energy shot from the crystal into the sky. Dark clouds spiraled into a tornado as the energy beam rushed passed. On the very top, the beam spread across the entire heavens, spitting into smaller beams. These beams emerged together and spread to form a protection dome. The area of the dome stretched across the five areas the Ronins were in, protecting them from outside intrusion.  
  
However, it was too late. The Dark Warlords had already intruded into the Ronins' training area, ready to strike.  
  
By the time the entire arena was covered, three of the five Ronins were lost. Princess Amelia collapsed on the ground, drained almost completely of her energy.  
  
A figure, wearing the Ancient's hat and wielding the Staff of Ancient stepped into the shrine. Picking up the unconscious Amy, who had reverted back to her human form, Anubis carried her away.  
  
############################################################################ #############  
  
SailorStar9: So, how's that? R&R people! I'm starting to miss you guys! 


	6. Lady Kayura makes an appearance

SailoStar9: I've put up Chapter 5. This is Chapter 6. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6: Lady Kayura makes an appearance  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, but the plot, belongs to me.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"My Lord, I've captured Hardrock." Dais knelt down before the dark lord.  
  
"Well done, Dais." Talpa commented.  
  
"Lord Talpa." Cale came into the throne room.  
  
"You're dismissed, Dais." Talpa instructed the Dark Warlord of Illusions.  
  
Dais retreated from the throne room, leaving Cale and Talpa alone.  
  
"Lord Talpa, I'm sorry to say that I can't find the Mercurain child." Cale reported regretfully.  
  
"WHAT!?" Talpa's voice bombed loudly, outside his usual range.  
  
Cale winced.  
  
"When I arrived at the shrine, she was gone." Cale tried to explain.  
  
"Enough!" Talpa shouted. Waving his hand, he dismissed Cale.  
  
Lady Kayura knelt before Talpa.  
  
"May I offer my service, Lord Talpa?" she requested.  
  
"Of course, Kayura." Talpa nodded.  
  
Lady Kayura smirked, "I'll bring back the Mercurain child." She promised and walked out.  
  
"My lord, may I be so bold to ask." Badamon inquired.  
  
"What is it, Badamon?" Talpa asked impatiently.  
  
"What is it about this Mercurain child that interests you so much?" Badamon asked.  
  
"Badamon, my faithful servant, this child possess something that will allow me to further my ambitions. Besides, not only is she an intelligent one, she's also pretty. With her ruling by my side, the entire universe will be in my grasp." Talpa explained, clutching his fist at the last sentence.  
  
Badamon nodded in understanding.  
  
"However, may I remind you that she is, after all, Torrent's lover." Badamon warned.  
  
"I know that. But she will come to me, willing or not." Talpa swore.  
  
Badamon nodded and retreated.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Anubis carried the unconscious ice hime back into the Shinto shrine where he had been residing for the time being. The shakujo had told him to rescue her once the protective force field went up. Anubis had obeyed the Ancient's will and carried the detransformed princess away before any of the Dark Warlords could lay their hands on her.  
  
Placing her carefully on the floor in the main hall of the Shinto shrine, Anubis was careful not to wake her. After that energy drain, she will need some rest to recuperate. Giving the sleeping princess a fatherly smile, Anubis turned and strolled off to mediate.  
  
With their mind-link temporarily cut off, Cye had no way of reaching Amy. Letting out a small scream in pain as the nether spirits continued hitting him mercilessly, he could only pray that Amy would be fine. It was not long before he gave in and fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was in a deep sleep, as her body recuperated after the massive energy drain.  
  
_Dreamlike state_  
  
Amy was floating around in darkness when a door appeared out of nowhere, bright light shining through it. Coming to the door, Ami stepped in, only to find herself standing in a garden on Mercury.  
  
Touching one of the roses, Amy was pleasantly shocked to find her fingers had just phased through the stem.  
  
"So, this is one of my hidden memories." Amy concluded.  
  
Amy heard a feminine voice shout, "Amelia!"  
  
Turning her head, Amy saw a blonde princess whose hair was tied up in two buns on the top of her head.  
  
"Princess Serenity." Amy whispered.  
  
The said girl looked up from her book, which she had been reading under a Sakura tree.  
  
Smiling at the hyper princess, she shut her book and stood up. Dusting herself off, the Mercurain princess allowed herself to be dragged off.  
  
A lone male came out from behind the tree, his brown hair betraying who he was. Picking up the book Princess Amelia left behind, Shin smiled at the two retreating princesses. Noting that Princess Amelia was reading 'The Odyssey", the bearer of Torrent slipped the book under his arm, intending to return it to the Princess later.  
  
Amy smiled at the scene. "And here, I've been wondering where I left that." She mused.  
  
"Shin, hey buddy!" Shu's voice called out.  
  
"What's up, Shu?" Shin asked, wearily.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to look out for Princess Amelia?" Seiji asked.  
  
"And aren't you supposed to look out for Princess Makato?" Shin countered.  
  
"As a matter of fact, aren't you three supposed to keep an eye on your respective princesses?" Shin accused.  
  
"Princess Rei knows how to look out for herself." Ryo replied.  
  
"Ditto for Princess Makato." Seiji answered.  
  
"Princess Minako is the leader of the Inner senshi." Shu shrugged it off.  
  
Shin sighed.  
  
"Hey Shin, what's that under your arm?" Shu asked curiously.  
  
"Err... Nothing." Shin was flabbergasted.  
  
Shu raised a suspicious eyebrow at his best friend.  
  
"Come on, Shin, spill." Ryo demanded.  
  
The said teenager turned into a tomato.  
  
Giving each other a knowing smirk, Seiji sneaked the book from an unsuspecting Shin.  
  
"Seiji!" Shin protested. "Give that back!"  
  
Taking a quick look at the book title, Seiji snickered. "And pray why should I?" he taunted.  
  
"Because it isn't mine!" Shin shouted.  
  
"Oh, and whose is it?" Shu teased.  
  
Shin immediately turned red, before shuttering, "Princess Amelia's."  
  
"Am I smelling a romance?" Shu asked, teasingly.  
  
"No!" Shin protested.  
  
"You're too fast to protest, Shin." Ryo joined in, shaking his finger.  
  
"So, has our Shin finally taken notice of other things other than your fishes?" Seiji inquired teasingly.  
  
"Guys..." Shin turned a deeper red.  
  
The three Ronins laughed good-naturally at their flabbergasted friend as they slapped his back playfully. They all knew Shin had a crush on the Princess of Mercury the very first day he was assigned to protect her.  
  
Amy let out an amused giggle. Seeing her intended being bombarded by questions always left her very amused.  
  
One second later, Amy was transported out of the garden and into another place.  
  
"Amelia, Serenity, you two are late." Princess Minako chided the two latecomers.  
  
"Gomen, minna." Princess Serenity apologized.  
  
"Actually, it isn't Serenity's fault." Amelia said.  
  
Princess Makato raised a teasing eyebrow at her best friend, "Oh, are you with..."  
  
"SHIN!" Princess Minako and Princess Rei chorused.  
  
"NO!" Princess Amelia immediately protested, blushing.  
  
"Oh really?" Princess Minako asked the blue-haired princess suspiciously. Princess Amelia nodded vigorously.  
  
"Like real, Amelia." Princess Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"Guys..." Princess Amelia sighed.  
  
"Girls, stop teasing Amelia already." Princess Serenity laughed, coming to the ice princess's rescue.  
  
"Thanks, Serenity." Princess Amelia said.  
  
"No thanks, meatball head." Princess Rei huffed.  
  
"Sure, Pyro." Princess Serenity countered, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Why you..." Princess Rei gritted her teeth.  
  
"Those two never change." Princess Makato sighed.  
  
"You think we should separate them?" Princess Amelia asked, somewhat worried.  
  
"Amelia, you know what happens when those two are in 'that mood.'" Princess Minako answered.  
  
"You're right, Minako, for once." Princess Makato commented.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Princess Minako shouted back, insulted.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, please stop arguing." A male voice sounded from behind, teasingly.  
  
"Shu!" Princess Minako exclaimed, pouncing on her protector.  
  
"Princess V, can you please get off?" Shu pleaded the overactive princess.  
  
"Gomen!" Princess Minako apologized, letting off him.  
  
Everyone else either laughed at the sorry sight of Shu or giggled at the obvious show of affection.  
  
Shin, however, looked over at the giggling form of Princess Amelia, her barely audible laughter reaching his ears. To him, her laughter sounded like wind chimes. Shin cursed his own shyness. He was not as brave as Shu or outspoken as Seiji.  
  
Suddenly, Princess Rei felt a sudden tinge of dark energy.  
  
"Minna, henshinn!" she instructed.  
  
"Mercury Illusion Power!" Princess Amelia raised her transformation gem in the air. An ice-blue flash of light swallowed her; bubbles were coming out of the gem. Spinning around gracefully, the bubbles surrounded her body, forming her sailor fuku.  
  
"Mars Passion Power!" Princess Rei shouted, raising her transformation gem in the air. Sparks of fire came out of her gem, as a fiery red light engulfed her. The flames danced around her and formed her sailor fuku.  
  
"Jupiter Protection Power!" Princess Makato shouted, raising her transformation gem in the air. Lightning and leaves ascended from her transformation gem and an emerald-green light encased her. The swirl of leaves formed her sailor fuku.  
  
"Venus Love Power!" Princess Minako shouted, as she raised her transformation gem in the air. Standing on one leg and on tiptoe, she spun around as an orange light covered her. Swirls of hearts emerged from the gem, engulfing her and forming her sailor fuku.  
  
"Let's kick some youma butt." Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Ronins, to arms." Ryo commanded.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"  
  
"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Kichi!"  
  
"Armor of the Torrent, Tao Shin!"  
  
"Armor of the Halo, Tao Chi!"  
  
(A/N: If you're wondering where in the world is Touma, he's on Saturn, protecting Hotaru.)  
  
Minutes later, four fully clad Ronin Warriors stood.  
  
"Mercury, status." Sailor Venus instructed.  
  
Shutting her compact computer, Sailor Mercury reported, "Very bad."  
  
"Mercury's right." Sailor Mars, using her ESP. "They're all over the place."  
  
"Kraa!" an anguished scream from Princess Serenity alerted the eight warriors.  
  
"Hime!" the four Inner Senshi shouted, rushing to aid their princess.  
  
"Matte!" the four Ronins shouted after their respective charges.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Mercury stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Something's wrong." She thought.  
  
"Mercury, watch it!" came Sailor Mars' warning.  
  
Before Sailor Mercury could register what was happening, a 'Mars Fire Ignite Surround' saved her from the vines that were creeping up on her.  
  
"Arigatou, Mars." Sailor Mercury breathed in relief.  
  
"Mercury, is something wrong?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded, "I think I know what this is." She muttered.  
  
"Quite right, princess." A dark voice taunted.  
  
"Sirius." Sailor Mercury hissed.  
  
"Sirius? Mercury, isn't he..." Sailor Venus looked at her fellow comrade.  
  
"Hai, unfortunately." Sailor Mercury answered.  
  
"With the Moon Princess in my grasp, Queen Beryl will be pleased." Sirius laughed evilly.  
  
"Not when I have a say about it." Sailor Mercury shouted, furious tears in her eyes.  
  
"What? Pathetic little Sailor Mercury wants to battle me?" Sirius taunted. "No matter, once I've killed off the princess of the first defending planet, Queen Beryl's final assault will be much easier."  
  
"Sirius, you traitor." Sailor Mercury hissed in anger, her hands clutching into fists with fury.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Sirius laughed. "You're the weakest Inner, princess." He sneered.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" came Shin's enraged attack. Drenched in water, Sirius glared at his attacker.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bombardment!" Sailor Mercury screamed, sending a horde of ice crystals flying towards the distracted former Mercurain advisor. Princess Serenity was dropped to the ground.  
  
"Guys, get the Princess out of here." Sailor Mercury said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"But, Mercury..." Sailor Jupiter looked at her in uncertainty.  
  
"This is my fight." The ice warrior said with determination.  
  
The two Inners looked at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Alright." The blonde warrior of Venus said, "Just be careful, Mercury."  
  
"Arigatou, minna." Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
Not looking at the retreating backs of her fellow senshi, Sailor Mercury stood facing her parents' most trusted person.  
  
"Why, Sirius, why?" Sailor Mercury screamed, rage and sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Power, my dear." Sirius smirked. "Queen Beryl promised me great power, power beyond your imagination." He answered.  
  
"And you sold your soul to her?" Shin shouted, standing beside his charge.  
  
"Yes, young Torrent." Sirius smiled darkly.  
  
"Shin, you shouldn't be here." Sailor Mercury looked at her protector.  
  
Shin gave her a 'are-you-kidding?' look.  
  
Giving the two water warriors a hard glare, Sirius fired a black ball of energy. Sailor Mercury barely dodged that attack. Shin managed to deflect the ball with his yari.  
  
"Sirius, forgive me." Sailor Mercury whispered in regret.  
  
Summoning her rapier, the ice Senshi slammed the blade forcefully onto the ground.  
  
"Amelia, NO!" Shin screamed. He knew what that attack will do to her.  
  
His warning, though, was answered by an enraged "Ice Dragon Formation Attack!"  
  
Eight Ice Dragons appeared from beneath the ground, before rising up, cracking the entire strip of floor in front of her, before finally taking full form. Spiraling together, forming a beam of raw energy, it shot through Sirius' body, totally disseminating him.  
  
At that, Sailor Mercury collapsed on the floor, her sailor fuku disappearing, alongside with her rapier.  
  
"Amelia!" Shin screamed, catching her.  
  
"Iie." He thought, noting that her face was a deadly white. Holding back his tears, Shin detransformed and carried Princess Amelia off into the infirmary.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Whoa, I did that?" Amy blinked in surprise and shock.  
  
"That was your forbidden attack, child." Queen Sumi said behind her. Amy whipped around to face her dead mother.  
  
"Forbidden attack?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, like Sailor Pluto, every single senshi had one. That." She pointed to the demolished battlefield. "Battle almost killed you. It was Shin who brought you back." Queen Sumi explained, smiling.  
  
Amy blushed. "How did he..."  
  
"You'll have to ask him." Queen Sumi said mysteriously.  
  
Amy had a question mark on her head.  
  
Queen Sumi gave her daughter a teasing smile, before snapping her fingers. A highly embarrassed Cye stepped out. Amy looked at back and forth at the reincanation of her soulmate and her dead mother. Queen Sumi nodded at the two teenagers and disappeared.  
  
The two blinked at each other.  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Amy muttered.  
  
"Come on, Snowflake." Cye said, offering his hand to her.  
  
"Cye, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, it's kinda of embarrassing, but I got captured by Sekhmet." Cye admitted.  
  
Amy's eyes widened, "What?" she exclaimed.  
  
Cye winced at her outburst.  
  
"We haven't been separated for a couple of hours and you go get yourself caught!" Amy shouted incredulously.  
  
Cye nodded sheepishly.  
  
Amy slapped her forehead. "Unbelievable."  
  
"Anyway, where are we?" Cye asked, looking at his surroundings.  
  
"My dream." Amy answered, walking.  
  
"Whoa, seriously?" Cye looked at her.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"What happened to you?" Cye asked, looking at her.  
  
Amy gave him a brief summary.  
  
"No way." Cye commented. "You do know what happens when you do that, don't you?" he asked her accusingly.  
  
Amy gave him an assuring smile and a gentle peck on his cheek, "You're getting overly paranoid, you know that?"  
  
"But..." Cye protested.  
  
Amy sealed his protest with a finger and pulled him along.  
  
Cye gave a mental sigh, knowing full well she defeated him again.  
  
Stepping into the infirmary, the two looked at the unconscious Princess Amelia lying on the bed, while the nurses pushed the frantic Shin out of the ER.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Shin sank onto one of the chairs, his head on his hands, worried about his charge.  
  
"Shin, buddy, Princess Amelia's going to be fine." Shu consoled his best friend.  
  
"Dammit! Should she die, I can't live with myself." Shin swore.  
  
Shu blinked, for all the time he had known him, Shin never swore.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Amy blinked and turned to her blushing boyfriend, "You swore?" she asked, unbelieving.  
  
Cye nodded sheepishly.  
  
Amy blinked, her gentle, soft-spoken lover, actually swore.  
  
"Now I know why I love you so much." Amy teased, causing Cye to blush deeply.  
  
Amy giggled. Cye looked at her giggling form, swooped Amy into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Hrmm." Amy muttered against his lips, her arms entangling themselves around his neck instinctively.  
  
Trailing his hands down her back, Cye found her sensitive spot and rubbed at it. Amy sucked in a gasp of air when she felt his touch.  
  
"Koi..." Amy moaned.  
  
Cye broke off, blushing hard.  
  
"Gomen, I don't know what came over me." He apologized.  
  
"Hormones, I'm sure." Amy answered for him.  
  
"Snowflake, something's happening." Cye turned his attention away from her and focused on the ER door.  
  
Amy nodded in agreement, as the ER door opened.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Doctor, how's she?" Shin asked.  
  
The female doctor shook her head, "That attack took a lot of out her. I regret to say she's between the line of life and death."  
  
Shin immediately paled. "Iie." He muttered.  
  
Shu placed a comforting hand on Shin's shoulder, which Shin just waved it off.  
  
"It isn't your fault, Shin." Seiji said, being the voice of reason.  
  
"Yes, it is." Shin insisted.  
  
"Seiji's right and you know it." Princess Minako said.  
  
"Princess Minako." Shin greeted the blonde leader.  
  
"Minako's right, Shin. Amelia's a lot tougher than we give her credit for." Princess Rei added.  
  
Princess Serenity was silent the entire time. Exteriorly, she appeared worried about the ice princess; however, it was a different story interiorly. It was a hidden fact that she was in love with the bearer of the Torrent. His gentle demander had intrigued her. The problem was that Shin was infuriated with the Princess of Mercury. The Moon Princess hated Princess Amelia for that fact. Now that she was on the verge of life and death, Princess Serenity had selfishly wished that Princess Amelia would die, hoping against hope that Shin would notice her.  
  
"There's a plant on Jupiter that might help." Princess Makato offered.  
  
Everyone looked at her, "There is?" Shin asked.  
  
Princess Makato nodded, "It's called the 'Flower of Life.' The juice from that flower is said to bring back anyone on the verge of life and death." She explained. "Problem is it's very difficult to find. It only blooms once every" she looked at her fingers and counted, "decade." She finished.  
  
"Where can I find them?" Shin asked hurriedly.  
  
Princess Makato looked at him weirdly, before breaking out into a grin, "You really have it bad, don't you?"  
  
Shin blushed.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Stubborn as usual." Amy sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Cye protested.  
  
"I'm stating a fact." Amy answered flatly.  
  
"Snowflake." Cye groaned.  
  
"Do you want to continue watching?" Amy asked him, getting irritated.  
  
"Sure." Cye nodded and shut his mouth.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Princess Makato cleared her throat, "The 'Flower of Life' is found in the 'Forest of Eternity'. It's a dangerous route up there." She warned. "The flower is like a rosemary, but it's of a deep ocean blue. It also has a distinct scent, which smells like a mixture of cherry blossoms and forget- me-nots." She continued, describing the flower.  
  
Shin nodded and said firmly, "Then, I'm going to find it."  
  
"It's dangerous, Shin." Princess Makato warned.  
  
Looking dejectedly into the ER, Shin sighed, "For her, I'll do anything."  
  
Shu whistled. "Weez, the power of love."  
  
"Shu." Shin muttered, embarrassed.  
  
Princess Minako's eyes twinkled as she started to put her matchmaking abilities to motion.  
  
"Minako, don't." Princess Rei warned, a death glint in her voice.  
  
"Ow, Rei, you're no fun." Princess Minako whined.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway." Princess Makato broke the silence. Everyone turned to her. She blushed at the sudden attention.  
  
"There is no map in regard to where the flower can be found. You'll have to trust your instincts." She continued, regretfully.  
  
"And your feelings." Princess Minako added.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Shin muttered, blushing at Princess Minako's comment.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"I'm hating Mina." Cye muttered.  
  
"For embarrassing you?" Amy suggested teasingly.  
  
"Snowflake!" Cye protested.  
  
############################################################################ ############################## Hours later, Princess Serenity looked at Shin's retreating back as he walked into the Forest of Eternity. He had insisted that he went alone.  
  
The Moon Princess gritted her teeth as her body shook in anger and jealously. Casting a hateful look at the infirmary Princess Amelia was lying in, a dark shadow overtaking her, she vowed to get rid of the ice princess.  
  
A week later, Shin had not appeared. The others were struggling to keep Princess Amelia alive. All this time, Princess Serenity was plotting secretly of ways to get rid of the ice princess.  
  
Once, she had almost succeeded when she snipped off the oxygen tube that supported the unconscious girl. A nurse just happened to past by and saw the broken tube. Taking for granted that it snapped, she replaced it with a new one. Princess Serenity cursed silently in the shadows.  
  
Eventually, some days later, Shin appeared at the doorstep of the infirmary, rugged from his experiences. Tiredly holding out a bunch of flowers, he collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"Guys, get him into the infirmary." Princess Minako said, taking command.  
  
Shu nodded and carried his best friend into the infirmary and placed him on the bed beside Princess Amelia.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Amy blinked as the scene unfolded. Cye, however, mentally winced when he remembered all the troubles he went through just to get those flowers.  
  
"My poor Torrent." Amy cooed, rubbing Cye's forearm consolingly.  
  
"For you, anything." Cye told her, giving Amy a shy smile.  
  
"You're so sweet." Amy said, giving Cye a grateful kiss.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Princess Makato looked at the unconscious duo and sighed. Excusing herself, she backed off into one of the infirmary's laboratories and started to prepare the potion. Seiji went with her. The rest of team either went on their own separate ways or they kept watch on the two patients.  
  
Soon, Princess Makato came back with a bottle of pink liquid. Forcefully opening Princess Amelia's mouth, she downed the fluid down her throat.  
  
Moments later, Princess Amelia spluttered and coughed as she woke up. Princess Makato let out a sigh in relief.  
  
"Makato?" Princess Amelia asked groggily, "What happened?"  
  
Princess Makato gave a brief summary.  
  
Princess Amelia blinked both in astonishment and surprise. Looking over to the bed that Shin laid, she got up and sat down beside him. Princess Makato slipped out of the room, giving the two some privacy.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"We shouldn't be seeing this." Amy commented, blushing. She knew what happened next.  
  
"And miss your love confession?" Cye looked at her jokingly.  
  
"Shut up." Amy muttered, punching him on his forearm.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Brushing a few strands of reddish brown hair off his forehead, Princess Amelia sighed. "Baka, why did you do that?" she whispered.  
  
Grasping his hand into hers, the ice princess let out a rare moment of raw emotion as she cried her heart out.  
  
"Don't cry, my Snowflake." A weak voice told her.  
  
"Nani?" Princess Amelia asked softly.  
  
Pushing herself up, she looked down at the just awakening Shin.  
  
Smiling weakly, despite his injuries, Shin said, "I hate it when you cry. Smiles look better on you."  
  
Princess Amelia let out another burst of tears. "Baka, why?" she sobbed.  
  
"It's my job to protect you." Shin answered. Deep down, he knew that was not the only reason.  
  
"You taking this 'protecting' thing way too far." Princess Amelia chided him.  
  
"Princess ...." Shin's voice trailed.  
  
"No, you listen." Princess Amelia said firmly. After what happened, she knew she could not hold her feelings back any longer.  
  
Taken aback by her stern voice, Shin kept quiet.  
  
Trying hard to hold back her blush, Princess Amelia continued, "Shin, I want to confess something."  
  
The bearer of Torrent gave her a look that said 'carry on'.  
  
"Ashiteru." She whispered, the blush she was fighting so hard to hold back, came in full force.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Amy sank her head in her hands in pure embarrassment.  
  
Cye looked at her, a playful glint in his eyes.  
  
"Love confession huh?" he asked, playfully.  
  
"Shut up." Amy hissed.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Shin blinked hard, twice.  
  
"Princess?" he asked, unbelievingly.  
  
Giving him a sad smile, Princess Amelia stood up, "I understand." She was about to walk off when Shin caught her wrist and stopped her.  
  
"No, you don't understand." He said, a gentle smile gracing his face.  
  
"Nani?' Princess Amelia looked him quizzingly.  
  
"Ashiteru, my ice princess." Shi finally replied, a faint tint of red on his cheeks.  
  
Princess Amelia let out a gasp in shock. "Hontou?" she asked meekly, not believing her ears.  
  
"Hai." Shin answered.  
  
Breaking out into her third round of tears, this time in joy, the usually calm Princess Amelia jumped onto the pleasantly shocked Shin, hugging him.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Never knew you had it in you to pull that." Cye commented, bursting into a small laugh.  
  
"Hush you." Amy muttered, blushing harder.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Gah." Shin let out a small shout in pain.  
  
"Hey, Shin." Shu came bursting in. "I thought I ... Whoa." He stopped in mid- sentence when he saw the compromising positions they were in.  
  
Princess Amelia immediately got off Shin.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Shu asked, a teasingly glint evident in his voice.  
  
"NO!" The two shouted in unison.  
  
"Okay..." Shu said, and exited.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Amy winced, "Trust Kento to ruin the moment." She muttered.  
  
"And what would you have done if he hadn't?" Cye inquired teasingly.  
  
Amy smirked, "This." Standing on tiptoe, she planted a kiss right on his lips.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Shin assured her. "All I need a some rest."  
  
"Then I shouldn't be disturbing you." Amelia replied, getting up.  
  
"No, stay." Shin told her.  
  
Amelia looked at him, "Are you sure?"  
  
Shin nodded.  
  
Giving him a gentle smile for the first time, Amelia settled down on a chair beside him.  
  
Flopping his head on the pillow, Shin drifted off onto lala-land in a couple of minutes. Taking his hand, Amelia smiled at his dozing form. It was not long before she too succumbed to sleep.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"We certainly picked a weird place to confess." Cye commented.  
  
Amy nodded, "In a hospital out of all places." She agreed.  
  
Just then, Cye let out a gasp in shock, "Snowflake, something's wrong."  
  
"I know." Amy answered hurriedly, looking down at their linked hands.  
  
"You're disappearing." Cye said in horror.  
  
"Guess this means I'm waking up." Amy suggested.  
  
A door opened behind him and Cye felt himself being sucked into it.  
  
"Amy!' he screamed.  
  
"Just go." Amy gave him a reassuring nod. "I'll be fine." Cye nodded and released her hand, allowing himself to be taken into the door. Giving him one last glance, Amy allowed herself to disappear into a whirl of shimmering dust.  
  
(A/N: This dream is taking WAY too long. Almost 16 pages!)  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
"Ow!" Amy commented, nursing a headache as she woke up. Noting her surroundings, she wondered "Where am I?"  
  
"I see you're awake, Lady Mercury." A fatherly voice said.  
  
Turning around, Amy saw a person dressed in Ancient's grub. One thing that made her realize that it was not Ancient who was standing behind her was the long hair.  
  
"Anubis?" Amy asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yes." Answered the former Warlord of Cruelty.  
  
"Where am I?" she inquired.  
  
"In a Shinto shrine. I've been residing here for the time being." Anubis answered.  
  
"Ancient chose you, didn't he?" the girl asked.  
  
"You're half correct, Lady Mercury." Anubis answered.  
  
"I also wanted to atone the wrongs I've done previously." He replied. "And there's so much I haven't learnt." He continued, looking at the Shakujo.  
  
"You will, in time." Amy reassured him.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Mercury." Anubis nodded gratefully at her.  
  
"I'm assuming you know about the connection between the Ronin Warriors, the Dark Warlords and the Silver Millennium." Amy stated.  
  
Anubis nodded, "Yes, I do. It was one of the very first things the Shakujo showed me."  
  
"Lady Mercury, are everyone reincarnated?" Anubis inquired.  
  
Amy shook her head, "Not everyone. Of the Outer scouts, we only found Sailor Pluto. We have yet been able to find Saturn, Uranus or Neptune."  
  
Anubis let out a rare smile, "Cale will be pleased."  
  
"He would, if he remembers." Amy pointed out.  
  
"You have a point, Lady Mercury." Anubis agreed.  
  
The rings of the shakujo suddenly started to chime. At the same time, Amy felt a jolt of horror.  
  
"Ro-onii-chan." She gasped.  
  
"You're right, Lady Mercury. The Sutra is in trouble." Anubis agreed. Getting up, Anubis was about to walk out to aid the Sutra when a glow from Amy caught his eye. Turning around, Anubis noticed that Amy had reverted into Lady Elenaithil.  
  
"Lady Elenaithil." Anubis gasped.  
  
"Let's go, Anubis." Lady Elenaithil said solemnly.  
  
Anubis nodded at the darker half of Lady Mercury and they set off.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
Upon arrival at their destination, the duo noticed that Rowen of Sutra was falling fast earthward. Without warning, Rowen of Sutra let out an arrow, cushioning his fall. He did not notice the two who were watching him silently.  
  
"Elenaithil, can you let me out?" Amy pleaded mentally.  
  
"You're still too weak, Amelia." Lady Elenaithil chided her. "Let me take over this time."  
  
"Alright." Amy sighed in resignation.  
  
"A mental argument with Lady Mercury?" Anubis inquired when Lady Elenaithil snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Lady Elenaithil sighed. "She's pleading for me to let her out."  
  
"A gentle soul, she has." Anubis agreed.  
  
"Sometimes too gentle for her own good." Lady Elenaithil replied.  
  
Suddenly, Anubis sucked in a gasp of air, "Sutra's following someone." He said.  
  
Taking a quick look, Lady Elenaithil noticed Lady Kayura was fleeing.  
  
"You're right, Anubis, and the direction she's heading to towards Wildfire."  
  
"They will be able to take care of themselves." Anubis commented. "The Sutra and Wildfire are the two more powerful, out of the five."  
  
Lady Elenaithil nodded, "You're right. We shouldn't interfere at this point."  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
After Rowen and Ryo arrive back home, they discussed what Lady Kayura told them. Their discussion was however, interrupted by Lady Kayura's arrival.  
  
"I think we'll have take it from here." Lady Elenaithil announced to Anubis.  
  
"I agree." Anubis said.  
  
At this point, Lady Kayura had already summoned a Dynasty gate, when the duo sprung into action.  
  
Lady Elenaithil released a freezing wind at Lady Kayura. Lady Kayura was momentarily frozen and Anubis took this opportunity to rise the shakujo, and threw it down between the trio.  
  
The shakujo rings chimed, their tones hurting Lady Kayura.  
  
"Who dares to interfere?" Lady Kayura demanded angrily, breaking out of the ice.  
  
"I do." Lady Elenaithil said seriously, flying downwards, keeping her wings.  
  
"Who are you?" Lady Kayura demanded fiercely.  
  
"Who I am isn't important at this point." Lady Elenaithil stated plainly.  
  
Lady Kayura was about to draw out her Star Swords when Lady Elenaithil simply rose her hand and said, "Eternal Web."  
  
Numerous chains of ice flew out from behind Lady Elenaithil, encircling themselves around the trees. Moments later, the entire formation appeared. It looked like a spider's web, except that it was made entirely of ice chains. Lady Kayura found herself entangled within the web.  
  
Taking this opportunity, the shakujo's force field, alongside with Rowen's energy, enabled Ryo to form the Inferno armor.  
  
After Ryo of Inferno destroyed the Dynasty gate, the two Ronins turned to face Lady Elenaithil. Lady Elenaithil smiled at the turn of events, raised her glowing hand and the chains retreated.  
  
"Who are you?" Rowen of the Sutra asked.  
  
"My name isn't important, Sutra." Lady Elenaithil replied flatly. "Just consider me a friend."  
  
"Lady Kayura, stars only shine in the sky and stars that fall to Earth never shine again." Lady Elenaithil advised. "Keep that in mind." With that, she spread her wings and took off, leaving two bewildered Ronins behind.  
  
Retreating, Lady Kayura swore revenge on the mysterious female warrior.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
As wisteria blossoms blew around both Anubis and Lady Elenaithil, Lady Kayura's presence was made known to them.  
  
The demon priestess demanded who the person in Ancient's grub was, since Ancient was dead.  
  
Lady Kayura pulled out her Star Swords and was about to attack Anubis when Lady Elenaithil intercepted with her staff. Her staff was a lot like the staff Sakuyamon (from Digimon Tamers) had.  
  
"Who are you?" Lady Kayura demanded, asking the previous question.  
  
"I'm Lady Elenaithil." She replied.  
  
"Well, Lady Elenaithil." Lady Kayura sneered. "You've interfered for the very last time." With that she striked down with her Star Swords.  
  
Lady Elenaithil parried off the twin swords with her Staff of Spring Waters.  
  
"Lady Kayura." Lady Elenaithil said, while battling, "stars only shine in the sky and stars that fall to Earth never shine again." She told her again.  
  
"Shut up!" Lady Kayura demanded, striking down on Lady Elenaithil.  
  
Pushing off Lady Kayura's Star Swords with her Staff of Spring Waters, Lady Elenaithil leapt back, keeping a distance away. Spreading her wings, Lady Elenaithil took off to the sky, chanting a spell in the process. Her staff's tip glowed as the eight rings clanged together, forming a chime. Sweeping two bonds of light to the ground, Lady Elenaithil released her attack.  
  
Earth-bond, Lady Kayura had no time to avoid that attack, all she could do was the defend herself by crossing her Star Swords in front of her.  
  
After her battle with Lady Elenaithil, Lady Kayura was faced by Ancient's successor.  
  
Lady Kayura attacked, and Anubis either dodged or parried off each blow. Anubis then informed her that he had intended to carry on with The Ancient One's mission.  
  
Lady Kayura snapped that he did not have the time to learn how to use the shakujo properly. At that, she aimed a full-power attack at her opponent.  
  
However, Anubis demonstrated that he had indeed learned far more than the Demon Priestess gives him credit for by first blocking the energy blast and then transporting himself out of the combat zone, leaving a very confused Lady Kayura behind.  
  
Once back in Talpa's castle, Lady Kayura reported of her clashes with Lady Elenaithil and informed Talpa that Ancient's successor might be a lot more dangerous than he seemed.  
  
Back at Mia's house, both Ryo and Rowen were arguing about what they should do. They could not just give in, but on the other hand, they could not afford to wait for Talpa's next attack, either. Eventually, they agreed that they would have to force Talpa's hand by going out into the open and trying to lure the Demon Lord's forces to attack them.  
  
Decision made, the two Ronins were about to head for Shinjuku, when the sound of the shakujo's rings was heard. Turning to see two figures coming up from the lake towards them, Rowen recognized one of them to be Lady Elenaithil. The other's face was hidden by his hat.  
  
Initially, the two Ronins thought it was Ancient One. Taking off his hat, the two recognized him as Anubis, their former enemy.  
  
Lady Elenaithil smiled at the reunion of the three former enemies, before allowing herself to retransform back into Amy. Rowen was shocked at first to see that his sister was the one who had helped them previously.  
  
Anubis explained to the two Ronins that Ancient had chosen him as his successor. Admitting that he was not as skilled or as experienced as Ancient was yet, Anubis promised that he would do his best to help them defeat Talpa. However, he would not or could not tell them what had happened to Ancient.  
  
Explaining further that he could not open a gate into Talpa's world by himself just as yet, as it would take Talpa's power to do that. Then he left, after Ryo and Rowen have acknowledged his friendship.  
  
"Take care, Lady Mercury." Were Anubis's last words of advice to the ice princess.  
  
Amy nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Turning to face the five (plus Whiteblaze), Amy was met by a silently fuming Rowen who gave her a 'you'd better explain' look. Amy sighed and gave him a very brief summary on who Lady Elenaithil was. Her explanation seemed to clam her brother as Rowen got off her case.  
  
The two Ronins, along with Mia, Yuli and Amy, head to Shinjuku, where they were attacked by Lady Kayura.  
  
Whiteblaze then demonstrated that he could now control his own transformation into his armor.  
  
A battle assued.  
  
Lady Kayura was about to use another full-power attack when Anubis appeared on a rooftop and used the shakujo to take Lady Kayura's blasts. Using that energy to create an energy pillar, he swept Ryo, Rowen, Amy and Whiteblaze into Talpa's dimension.  
  
Lady Kayura cursed Anubis, before recognizing him as their new opponent before she returned homeward to the Demon World herself. Yuli and Mia ran up, finally recognizing the bridge for what it is.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################  
  
SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6. R&R people! And NO FLAMES! Flames will be used to destroy Badamon. 


	7. In the Nether World

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 is up! This is Chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7: In the Netherworld  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Saturn sliced it with her glaive. In other words, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME!  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
"Hey, Ryo, wake up sleepyhead." A feminine voice called out.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"If this happens again, remind me to bring alarm clocks." Amy stated flatly.  
  
"Har, har, very funny, imuoto." Rowen muttered, rubbing sleep off his eyes.  
  
Just then, Whiteblaze growled in warning.  
  
Ryo was about to calm the white tiger, when he saw what made Whiteblaze agitated. In front of them, was one of Talpa's gates.  
  
Just as they were about to destroy the gate, it opened and the four fell in.  
  
As they entered, more dark clouds and howling winds surrounded them, with the Nether Spirits playing their flutes above.  
  
Galactic Mercury pulled out her flute. Shutting her eyes, she concentrated and started playing a melody to neutralize the effect of the Nether Spirits' melody.  
  
Her music caused a huge Nether Spirit to appear and it started to entice the four into entering the "Land of Desires".  
  
Ryo was apparently getting fed up with the huge Nether Spirit, as he used his 'Flare Up Now!' attack on the Spirit, disseminating it.  
  
After that, the scenery cleared and right ahead of them, was Talpa's castle. Getting on Whiteblaze, Rowen offered a hand to his sister. Galactic Mercury, on the other had, shook her head, and commented, "I don't think Whiteblaze can carry three." The said white tiger grunted in agreement.  
  
Playing on her flute once more, the clouds overhead rumbled and lightning flashed across the horizon. Lifting the instrument off her lips, a huge form descended from the sky.  
  
Smiling at her ride, Galactic Mercury stroked the Frost Dragon. "It's been a while, Illusion."  
  
The other two Ronins could only blink at the majestic creature. Jumping up, Galactic Mercury flipped over and landed on Illusion's back.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" she inquired the two awestruck Ronins.  
  
Ryo nodded mutely and Whiteblaze took off. Illusion was flying in the air, carrying Galactic Mercury.  
  
On Illusion's back, Galactic Mercury felt the icy wind whistle past her. Focusing on Cye's aura, Galactic Mercury gasped silently when she felt his light blue aura had weakened tremendously.  
  
"Koishii?' she asked through their mind link.  
  
"Snowflake?" came Cye's weak voice.  
  
Galactic Mercury gave him a mental nod. "Are you..."  
  
"I don't really sound alright, if that's what you're asking." Cye replied, giving her a feeble smile.  
  
"Hang on, love." Galactic Mercury told him soothingly. "We're coming to get you three out."  
  
"We?" Cye asked her, despite his gradually weakening body.  
  
"Remember Illusion?" Galactic Mercury smiled.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
Galactic Mercury nodded, "He's here, with Whiteblaze and the other two."  
  
"Good." Cye sighed in relief, before letting out an anguish scream in pain.  
  
"KOI!" Galactic Mercury screamed over their mind link, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Gomen ne, Snowflake." Cye apologized. "I don't think I can..." the conversation was cut off.  
  
"Iie." Galactic Mercury sobbed, sinking to her feet.  
  
Be strong, hime.Illusion's wise voice sounded in her head.  
  
Arigatou, Illusion.Galactic Mercury answered, sighing softly.  
  
She knew the Frost Dragon was right, she had to be strong, for Cye's sake.  
  
A final scream of pain from Sage deepened her resolve. Talpa must be destroyed, at all costs. With tears of anger and sheer determination in her eyes, Galactic Mercury stood up on Illusion's back, her hands clutched in fists. Her eyes were no longer their usual gentle blue, instead they had turned into a stony royal blue.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
Midway, the five were met by Daala's demon army. Daala wielded a sword that comprised of the captured Ronins' powers.  
  
Galactic Mercury jumped down from Illusion's back, even before Ryo or Rowen could armor up.  
  
Sensing that her aura was about to erupt, the two Ronins kept a safe distance from the silently fuming senshi.  
  
Raising her rapier in the air, the blade glowing a bright watery blue, Galactic Mercury brought the sword down. Screaming an 'Aquatic Slash!' she unleashed a wall of water towards the soldiers in front of her.  
  
Taking this chance, the two Ronins armored up, using their sure-skills to continue attacking the army of soldiers.  
  
In the end, Galactic Mercury demonstrated how powerful she could be, when she called upon the aid of Illusion to form the ever-dreaded 'Mystic Tornado.' The sheer power of the tornado was enough to wipe out the entire army of soldiers. Its force even spread to Talpa's fortress walls.  
  
Daala was astonished at the immense power the Galactic senshi held.  
  
Smirking, he commented, "Now I know why Lord Talpa wants the Mercurain child."  
  
Pointing to Galactic Mercury, he continued, "You, little one, possesses a power that could very well rival that of the Inferno. If Lord Talpa gets his hands on both you and the Inferno armor, think of all the possibilities."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Daala!" Galactic Mercury screamed, leaping into the air, striking down on him.  
  
"She's right." Ryo of Wildfire shouted, jumping in to help.  
  
The four blades clashed with each other, forming sparks. Rowen of Sutra fired multiple arrows at Daala.  
  
"Pathetic." Daala commented, swiping the arrows away. Both Ryo of Wildfire and Galactic Mercury jumped back, landing with Rowen of Sutra.  
  
As Daala boasted about the power origins of his sword, Galactic Mercury had a brainwave. Removing three of her earrings, she threw them in the air, forming three ice-blue orbs. The orbs obeyed their mistress's mental instructions and disappeared in a swirl of dust.  
  
The two Ronins looked at her quizzingly, only to be met by a smirk on her face.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
Meanwhile, Kento of Hardrock was struggling against the metal bonds that held him, when, one of Galactic Mercury's power orbs appeared in front of him.  
  
"What the..." Sage of the Halo asked, when a similar orb of light hovered in front of him.  
  
"It can't be..." Cye of Torrent gasped. His assumption was affirmed when the power orb that was encircling him, entered his armor, forming a protective barrier.  
  
"Arigatou, Snowflake." Cye of Torrent let out a grateful smile.  
  
"Hey, Cye, what is it?" the other two asked.  
  
"Ames's using her powers to protect ours." He explained. "These orbs prevent our armors from being drained."  
  
"Remind me to thank her." Sage of the Halo commented.  
  
"Your girl rocks, Cye." Kento of Hardrock whooped.  
  
"Thanks Kento." Cye of Torrent muttered, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"I take it those orbs of mine did their jobs." Galactic Mercury said to Cye of Torrent, over their mind link.  
  
"Yeah, they did. Sage sends his thanks." Cye of Torrent replied back.  
  
Her voice turning solemn, Galactic Mercury warned, "I'm not sure how long they can hold up. Should they return to me, it'll be up to the three of you to stay alive."  
  
"I know, Snowflake." Cye of Torrent assured her.  
  
"No time to chat, I have a battle on my hands." Galactic Mercury gave him a mental wink, before disconnecting.  
  
"Good luck, Snowflake, and ashiteru." Cye of Torrent whispered to the air.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
Upon disconnection, Galactic Mercury sighed mentally in relief. The sword should be useless now.  
  
She was immediately alerted when Daala's blade barely missed her.  
  
"Enough playing around, Daala." Galactic Mercury hissed.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Daala taunted.  
  
"How much cold can you stand?" Galactic Mercury asked instead.  
  
"What?" both Ryo of Wildfire and Daala looked at her.  
  
"You forget, Daala. I'm the senshi of ice and the hime of Mercury." Galactic Mercury reminded him, smirking.  
  
"Wildfire, follow Sutra." Galactic Mercury ordered, the look on her face had obviously said 'No arguments.'  
  
Ryo of Wildfire nodded, grabbed a Dynasty horse and followed Rowen of Sutra.  
  
With the two Ronins gone, Galactic Mercury turned her attention to Daala. Fully concentrating on her element, Galactic Mercury summoned a gale of icy wind. Daala was unfazed.  
  
"Was that the best you can do?" he taunted mockingly.  
  
However, Galactic Mercury was not done as yet. With her aura flashing a brilliant icy blue, she commanded a raging snowstorm, which quickly erupted into a blazing blizzard.  
  
Daala was taken aback by the sudden turn of events and the abrupt drop in temperature.  
  
"What is this?" he demanded, his teeth chattering with cold.  
  
"One of the coldest blizzards on Mercury." Galactic Mercury answered plainly.  
  
Daala's voice was cut off when he was frozen into an ice statue. The surroundings had transformed into a frozen wonderland.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
"Whoa, did the temperature drop or is it just me?" Kento of Hardrock asked suddenly, his teeth chattering.  
  
"It isn't just you, Kento." Sage of the Halo agreed.  
  
"Only one person could have been responsible." Cye of Torrent commented.  
  
"Galactic Mercury." The other two choused.  
  
"Yeah." Cye of Torrent sighed.  
  
"Talpa's going to have his hands full when dealing with her." Kento of Hardrock joked.  
  
The other two laughed dryly.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
Meanwhile, Rowen of Sutra had finally gotten rid of the soldiers on his tail. Standing on a tall hill, he fired one of his life arrows towards Talpa's palace, praying that it would reach the three captured Ronins.  
  
His prayer was answered when the arrow flew to the wall around the main building of Talpa's palace. It pierced the roof and finally landed at the foot of the "temple" where the other three were held captive. The three recognized the arrow and concluded that this meant Rowen of Sutra was probably nearby somewhere. They also felt the call of their armors wanting to be linked up to create Inferno.  
  
Thus, through the hole Rowen of Sutra had created, they sent their energies. When Rowen of Sutra saw its emergence, he let some of his own energy to join theirs.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire noticed the energies, screamed at his friends for endangering their lives. The energy collided with Ryo of Wildfire. Banishing his Wildfire armor to use the white Inferno armor, Ryo of Inferno activated the 'Rage of Inferno!'  
  
The blaze of fire clashed with the ice statue that was Daala. Both Daala and his sword were destroyed. Ryo and White Blaze rode frantically toward the castle, with Galactic Mercury flying in the air on Illusion's back.  
  
The four found Rowen of Sutra was being surrounded by demon soldiers. He was being tied down with chains as he struggled desperately against capture.  
  
Black Blaze frees Rowen of Sutra from the chains with Illusion casting an 'Icy Breathe', shattering the chains.  
  
However, Rowen of Sutra was exhausted from both giving Ryo of Wildfire his energy and from battle.  
  
Both Ryo of Wildfire and Galactic Mercury rescued Rowen of Sutra, and the group continued onward toward Talpa's castle.  
  
Rowen of Sutra, Ryo of Wildfire, Galactic Mercury and White Blaze rode a stolen ship towards the castle. Illusion retreated back into the heavens until he was needed.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
Hiding under a raised building on legs, the four awaited their chance. Whiteblaze growled faintly as Dynasty soldiers trooped past.  
  
Once the troops were gone, and they deem the coast as clear, the four slipped out of their hiding place and proceeded.  
  
Running through the maze like city of Talpa's Dynasty, Ryo, Rowen and Whiteblaze jumped up on the roof to avoid detection. Galactic Mercury, however, cast an illusion spell, making her invisible.  
  
The bad thing was, Ryo had accidentally stumbled on the searching troops, and blown their cover.  
  
Amidst of the battling, the alarm was sounded, and Talpa had ordered the three reminding Warlords to deal with the intruders.  
  
Ryo, Rowen, Galactic Mercury and White Blaze are cornered when fleeing the army and the three Dark Warlords.  
  
Sekhmet, Cale, and Dais appeared in front of them and surrounded them with troops.  
  
Insults were flung and Ryo's famous, "Your mother wears army boots" line was heard. (A/N: Authoress is shaking her head in amusement at this point.)  
  
Falling through a trapdoor, both Ryo and Rowen armor up as they continue to descend. Galactic Mercury whipped out a card (A/N: Don't know what I'm talking about, please refer to Chapter 4), and summoned Fly. The wings appeared on her back, and she landed gently on the ground. Then, the wings disappeared and reverted back to its card form.  
  
The three warriors battled the Dynasty soldiers that stood guard, before running through a weird twisting set of stairs that eventually led to Lady Kayura.  
  
Lady Kayura held the magic powder in a bag, donning on a monk hat that covered her eyes.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire wondered if she was possessed and she WAS fully possessed by Talpa.  
  
The Dark Warlords finally caught up and she commented, 'the more the merrier."  
  
Ryo of Wildfire realized that it was a trap for them as well and he only answered back, "Sorry babe, you're not on our list today."  
  
The warlords noticed Lady Kayura and they told her to butt out because it was their job to deal with the Ronins.  
  
The four squabbled, with the Ronins and Galactic Mercury watching on. Lady Kayura released the special magical dust Badamon had created, but the Ronins and Galactic Mercury managed to get out of the way. The dust fell on the warlords instead.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire and Rowen of Sutra, however, managed to get a little of the powder on them and it affected them as well. Galactic Mercury, however, had the dust thrown right smack in front of her, so she was completely paralyzed. Lady Kayura then pulled out her Star Swords as she claimed the Inferno armor. Both the two Ronin Warriors attack, but they fail, deeply weakened by the powder. Lady Kayura walked over and drained the powder directly on Rowen of Sutra. White Blaze had another dose of the powder blown to him and he growled painfully. The energy went into Ryo of Wildfire, alongside with the warlords armors' powers as well, forcing him into the Inferno armor quite painfully.  
  
Several Nether Spirits fused themselves into the Inferno armor, and it begun to darken. Ryo of Wildfire screamed with the pain that was causing him. Ryo of Wildfire fell down in pain. Rowen of Sutra, paralyzed but still conscious, watched in silent horror as Lady Kayura stood over agonized Ryo of Wildfire.  
  
Suddenly, two no-datchis were placed over Lady Kayura's shoulder and they belong to Cale, Warlord of Corruption.  
  
Each warlord's forehead kanji glowed. Cale of obedience, Sekhmet's: piety, and Dais was serenity. Lady Kayura questioned what are they doing.  
  
Back at Talpa's castle, Badamon informed the dark lord that the Inferno Armor had possessed them, making them protect Ryo of Wildfire.  
  
The armor was stronger than they expected. Talpa, however, was not worried since Lady Kayura proved that she was stronger than all three of the Dark Warlords.  
  
Still weakened by the effects of the magic powder as well as their first experience at empowering the Inferno armor, they proved no match for Lady Kayura's counterattacks, and fall.  
  
Just as the situation turned desperate, the Dark Warlords' kanjis "call" to Ryo's, entering his body, giving him the strength along with that of the Sutra's. Ryo of Wildfire finally rediscovered the strength from that "call" to fight off Talpa's attempt to contaminate the Inferno armor with evil. Getting up, he activated the Rage of Inferno, causing the Nether Spirits to flee from his armor.  
  
Lady Kayura welcomed him back sarcastically and sent her 'Star Sword Scream' towards the bearer of the Inferno armor. Ryo of Inferno counterattacked attacked with his 'Rage of Inferno'. His attack broke through Lady Kayura's swords, penetrating it and destroying a Dynasty gate in the process.  
  
When night fell, the four exhausted warriors rested in a cave to recuperate from their last battles. The detransformed Amy went quietly outside, causing Rowen to cast a worried look at his sister. Ryo had long noted the abrupt change in the ice warrior's aura and pointed it out. Rowen suggested that it was most probably from stress in battle, before telling Ryo that the Warlords were potential allies.  
  
Looking back at the two Ronins in deep discussion, Amy sighed and leaned back against the cave entrance. Her brother was right, the latest battles had indeed taken a toil out of her.  
  
Looking up at the starless sky, with the night breeze blowing against her, Amy shut her eyes in deep concentration. Just then, the three power orbs that she had sent returned to her, settling on her open palm. Replacing the earrings back, Amy turned her attention to the general direction the three captive Ronins were held. With her protection orbs gone, this could only mean that their time grew short.  
  
"Holy Safiastra, please guide me." She mentally pleaded.  
  
The said crystal glowed its answer to the blue-haired princess.  
  
"Thank you, Safiastra." Amy whispered, understanding what the crystal meant.  
  
"Minna, forgive me." She whispered into the air, her mind was made up, despite the tough decision she had to make.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
The next day, one Galactic Mercury, two Ronins in sub-armor and one white tiger, were running the gauntlet once more as they zigzagged through the maze-like city.  
  
The two untransformed Ronins were seen trying to take out a guard post and they fought, ambushing the two guards along the way. They were further surrounded by more soldiers. Cornered, the four tried to jump a wall but it absorbed them, causing them to land in Kayura's mystic trap.  
  
The four warriors were trying to find their way out of the lower area of the castle when they came across Lady Kayura, who had been waiting for them.  
  
Galactic Mercury rose her staff and blasted a door with an energy ball, giving the two Ronins enough time to armor up. Rowen of Sutra fired one of his arrows, revealing Lady Kayura, who was blocking their way out.  
  
Lady Kayura was obviously waiting for the trio and after a short battle she almost tricked Ryo of Wildfire into using his 'Flare Up Now!' attack against her, when Galactic Mercury threw a ball of ice at her. Jumping out of the way, Lady Kayura revealed a small shrine that proceeded to absorb her energy. Lady Kayura hissed in frustration, as it was not Galactic Mercury she wanted, but Ryo of Wildfire.  
  
The shrine then pulled power from Galactic Mercury, and the ice senshi gritted her teeth as her powers were drawn.  
  
Rowen of Sutra and Ryo of Wildfire watched helplessly as ice-blue energy continued to flow from Galactic Mercury's broach.  
  
Lady Kayura smirked at the sudden turn of events. "This is even better." She laughed. "Lord Talpa will be pleased with all these energy!"  
  
"But how much power is too much?" Galactic Mercury asked mockingly, letting out a small smile of satisfaction.  
  
"What!?" Lady Kayura exclaimed as Galactic Mercury pulled out the Safiastra.  
  
"GALACTIC MERCURY POWER!" Galactic Mercury screamed, raising the crystal in the air, a bright light emitting from it. The light blast destroyed both the shrine and the barrier between the Nether World and Earth.  
  
Lady Kayura let out an anguish scream when the light hit her, almost scattering her breastplate. Kneeling on one knee, Lady Kayura clutched a hand over the cracked breastplate.  
  
"Insolent senshi!" she shouted, raising her Star Swords.  
  
Galactic Mercury had long descended on the ground, weak from the energy drain. Ryo of Wildfire and Rowen of Sutra each supported her, before she hits the dust.  
  
Rowen of Sutra stood in front of his weakened sister and Ryo of Wildfire protectively.  
  
Desperately, Rowen of Sutra used his Arrow Shock Wave to churn out dust, and ordered both Whiteblaze and Ryo of Wildfire to get his sister to safety, as he parried himself against Lady Kayura.  
  
As the two carried the drained senshi of ice off, Rowen of Sutra fired his Arrow Shock Wave with Lady Kayura deflecting it easily, blowing Rowen of Strata skyward. Falling quickly groundward (A/N: Is there such a word?), the warrior of Sutra used his armor to slow down his descent, recovering. Landing with a 'thud' on the hard ground, Rowen of Sutra looked up to search for Lady Kayura, only to find her rising skyward to continue the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, White Blaze and Ryo of Wildfire had taken Galactic Mercury to a boat. Rowen of Sutra levitated over it, protectively. White Blaze growled dangerously at Lady Kayura who was in the sky. After taking all too many blows from Lady Kayura, Rowen of Sutra finally fell unconscious to the deck after one of Lady Kayura's attacks.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire frowned at the proceedings in anger. Instructing Whiteblaze to protect the two siblings, he readied himself for battle. He could not stand up to Lady Kayura alone, no matter how hard he tried. Lady Kayura let out a long cruel laughter and was prepared to take them all captive, when Anubis and company's arrival thwarted her attempt. Lady Kayura viewed the proceedings warily and in disgust as the boat headed for deeper waters.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
Rowen and Ryo were both on their feet but not yet at full strength. Galactic Mercury, on the other hand, had almost drained herself completely from the long battles and the recent energy drain. Anubis wanted to help them but Ryo was still doubtful. A moment later, they were surrounded by Lady Kayura and her troops.  
  
Mia and Yuli stepped behind Anubis and White Blaze, Mia supporting the weakened ice scout. Yuli held onto the Jewel of Life. Ryo of Wildfire tried fighting off Lady Kayura, managing to destroy a few boats in the process. Rowen of Sutra was using his arrows, despite his injuries, playing sniper, shooting Dynasty soldiers when they were too close.  
  
The two Ronins moved on to find Talpa and Lady Kayura.  
  
On the ship, Dynasty soldiers were shooting arrows at Mia and Yuli. Anubis managed to block them off with his staff. Meanwhile, Whiteblaze grabbed hold of a scythe from one of the soldiers and used it most effectively in helping Anubis to protect Mia, Galactic Mercury and Yuli from the soldiers.  
  
Anubis used the staff's power to blow away all the soldiers. White Blaze made full use of the scythe, doing quite a lot of damage himself. Then he accidentally drops it overboard when he discovers that he can't roar and hold it in his mouth at the same time! (A/N: The authoress is shaking her head at this point.)  
  
Meanwhile, the two Ronins were looking for a shot at "one particular Dynasty babe" (A/N: You know who) when Lady Kayura (A/N; Is she psychic or something?) suddenly appeared and begun her fight with Ryo of Wildfire.  
  
Both Rowen of Sutra and Ryo of Wildfire jumped, only to land inside a corridor. Lady Kayura threw the string end of her jitte and it bashed Rowen of Sutra into a wall.  
  
The blue armored warrior commented, saying that they needed the rest of the Ronin Warriors to be powerful enough.  
  
Rowen of Sutra fired his Arrow Shock Wave attack, knocking Lady Kayura back and he jumped up after her. Lady Kayura flipped under him in response, and using her jitte, blasted him up and Rowen of Sutra fell into a ship full of Dynasty Soldiers and was captured. Rowen of Strata was tied up and hung upside on the ship.  
  
After taking care of Rowen of Sutra, Lady Kayura turned her attention to Ryo of Wildfire and attacked him.  
  
Anubis joined in the fray, blocking the attack. Telling Ryo of Wildfire to go after Rowen of Strata, Anubis tired his best to hold off Lady Kayura.  
  
Lady Kayura allowed Ryo of Wildfire go for now, saying she would eventually get him after dealing with Anubis. Anubis countered, saying that her tricks would not work on him since he knew them way too well.  
  
Meanwhile, Whiteblaze was still defending Mia, Galactic Mercury and Yuli on the boat. The Jewel of Life activated itself as it glowed, surrounding the trio with its light, destroying the Dynasty soldiers and restoring Galactic Mercury's powers in the process.  
  
Lady Kayura and Anubis were still battling, when an icy blast from below separated the two. Taking this opportunity, Anubis attacked, intending to strike her with the staff. Lady Kayura crossed her swords in defense. A 'Frost Nova!' from Galactic Mercury from Lady Kayura's back, broke the sudden standstill. Anubis attacked again, using the staff to strike her. To his surprise, it refused to hit her, stopping itself inches from her head and glowing brightly as it does so.  
  
Who is Lady Kayura really that the staff will not touch her?? Anubis wondered. Seeing her chance, Lady Kayura teleported away from Anubis.  
  
"Lady Mercury." Anubis greeted the revived senshi.  
  
The said senshi nodded in acknowledgement. Walking forward, Anubis placed himself beside the senshi of ice as the two warriors looked at the horizon, each thinking about the weird behavior of the staff.  
  
Looking warily at the scout, Anubis commented, "You've changed, Lady Mercury."  
  
Galactic Mercury let out a small smile, "A lot has occurred since I was here." She explained.  
  
Anubis kept silent, knowing that she would not want to talk right now.  
  
Elsewhere, Rowen of Strata was dropped into a pool in a cavern under the castle, which was drawn below to where the other three Ronin Warriors were.  
  
He seemed rather energetic for a beaten warrior but he revealed he was not unconscious, just playing dead to be brought to the others so he could free them. (A/N: The authoress is muttering "smartass".) He fired his arrows of life to penetrate the shields Talpa had placed around each one before fainting.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire sliced through some doors, only to find the three Warlords were waiting for him.  
  
Mia, Yuli and White Blaze were right behind him and just as the three Warlords were about to strike using their sure kills, Yuli ran up into the energy blast.  
  
The Jewel of Life glowed, dissipating their attacks and protecting both Ryo of Wildfire and Yuli.  
  
Dais's scythes crumbled, with all three Warlords grabbing their heads in profound agony as the entire cavern lights up from the Jewel's brilliance.  
  
Lady Kayura arrived, and the three now unconscious Warlords were transported out of the battle zone. As she attacked, the water behind Ryo of Wildfire glowed before bubbling. Lady Kayura halted her advance in momentary confusion just as the other four Ronin Warriors emerged from the water.  
  
The four joined Ryo of Wildfire on the platform, all freed and ready to do battle with one of their enemies. Kento of Hardrock, Cye of Torrent, Sage of Halo, and Rowen of Strata all grinned sheepishly as they prepared to fight Talpa.  
  
############################################################################ ##########################  
  
The five Ronin warriors all faced Lady Kayura in the water cavern. Joking around for a bit, the five reunited Ronins jumped into battle. Lady Kayura laughed mockingly at them.  
  
Kento of Hardrock attacked, striking first. Lady Kayura defended easily herself, thus proving her incredible speed over the Ronin.  
  
Upon telling them that the only way to Talpa is through her, Rowen of Sutra stepped up.  
  
The Warlords, having recovered from their earlier "headaches", blasted up the murky waters, floating up to surround the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Cye of Torrent, Kento of Hardrock, and Ryo of Wildfire went to each end of the platform to face their old enemies with Cye of Torrent against Cale (A/N: Authoress blinks. Hey, I thought Cye was against Sekhmet. Err, never mind.), Ryo of Wildfire against Sekhmet and Kento of Hardrock facing Dais.  
  
The three Ronins issued a challenge and the response they got was: falling through trap doors.  
  
Sage of Halo and Rowen of Sutra were left to face Lady Kayura and defend Mia and Yuli. Lady Kayura mocked their trapdoors and the Warlords got all proud and commented they would be back later to deal with the remaining two.  
  
The three Ronins who fell, slid down into a small room with was filled with water. Kento of Hardrock screamed that he could not swim as they were pushed by the strong current.  
  
Above, Sage of Halo and Rowen of Sutra finally noticed the amulet necklace Lady Kayura was wearing and begun to wonder its purpose.  
  
Meanwhile, Cye of Torrent, Kento of Hardrock, and Ryo of Wildfire were still being swept along just as Cye of Torrent blew open another opening for the water to be drained out. They were swept off again and they crashed into a pillar of stone, with each managing to find a handhold, except for Cye of Torrent, who fell into the blackness.  
  
Above, Sage of Halo attacked Lady Kayura, his no-datchi blade striking her chest plate but not damaging it.  
  
Mia and Yuli were surrounded by demon soldiers. Yuli tried hard to call on the power of the Jewel of Life but to no avail. Rowen of Sutra ended up protecting the two.  
  
Down below, Kento of Hardrock and Ryo of Wildfire heard the mocking laughter of the three Warlords.  
  
Sekhmet knocked off Ryo of Wildfire as Kento of Hardrock fell before him, already knocked off by Dais.  
  
Cye of Torrent was in a deep pitch black darkness while Cale, Demon Warlord of Corruption and Darkness striked at him.  
  
Kento of Hardrock faced up with a giant Dais. At first, he thought that it was just another illusion, but his speculations were immediately dispelled when Dais attacked him.  
  
Ryo of Wildfire was surrounded by purple poison with the consistency of glue and it burnt through his armor, causing him a considerate amount of pain. None of the three Ronins were doing too well as their battles progresses.  
  
Above, Anubis, along with Galactic Mercury, raced off to join them. Anubis's mind was still confused and reeling from what the staff's light had revealed to him when he tried to strike Lady Kayura. She had a link to the staff, stronger than his own and it appeared that she did not serve Talpa willingly. Talpa was controlling her, keeping her real personality and mind captive deep inside her soul. The chest plate was the key to keeping her in Talpa's control! He realized.  
  
Anubis voiced out his thoughts to Galactic Mercury, who also informed him that she had seen Lady Kayura's real soul within the very depths of her eyes. Lady Kayura was actually begging Galactic Mercury to free her from Talpa's control.  
  
Anubis gasped at the revelation.  
  
As the two headed down the passageway toward the cavern, the staff reacted violently to the presence of the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Rescuing Ryo of Wildfire first, Galactic Mercury tossed her Caduceus in front of him. The healing staff spun rapidly, its wings spreading its curative dust. The poison from Sekhmet's attack was dissolved. The Warlord of Venom cursed silently as he disappeared.  
  
The trio rescue Kento of Hardrock next. Together they drove Dais away from Kento of Hardrock. Upon being rescued, Kento attacked Anubis, still thinking he was an enemy and was still the warlord of Cruelty. Galactic Mercury blocked his attack, explaining that Anubis was on their side.  
  
Blasting the walls down with the staff's energy, the four found Cye of Torrent. Sending a snowflake of light between the two feuding enemies, Galactic Mercury temporarily paused the dual. The snowflake spiraled, releasing its light, forcing Cale's darkness back.  
  
"What the..." Cale exclaimed.  
  
"Mercury." Cye gasped  
  
Kento of Hardrock went to Cye of Torrent, helping him up. "You alright?" he asked.  
  
Cye of Torrent nodded, "Well, I had to fight for my life from a dark warlord, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."  
  
"Anubis is helping us now." Ryo of Wildfire explained, seeing Cye's puzzled look on seeing Anubis.  
  
Cye of Torrent blinked and nodded, accepting Anubis's help.  
  
Following both Anubis and Galactic Mercury, the five found their way to the cavern, where Sage of Halo and Rowen of Sutra were still fighting Lady Kayura.  
  
The other four released their energy to Ryo of Wildfire, just as Anubis and Galactic Mercury, landed on the platform. Calling upon the Inferno armor, Ryo of Inferno attacked Lady Kayura. Ryo of the Inferno managed to block all of Lady Kayura's energy attacks and he fired his Flare Up Now! Attack at her, breaking the cracked chest plate amulet. The chest plate flew off into the air.  
  
Raising her staff beside her, Galactic Mercury shut her eyes as she whirled gracefully, completing a full circle. Then, she unleashed a concentrated 'Frost Nova', destroying the chest plate.  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Kayura collapsed on the ground, her eyes no longer having a death glint. Then, she asked in a small, dazed voice, "Who am I? Where am I?"  
  
"You're going to be all right now, Lady Kayura," Galactic Mercury said softly. "You're free from Talpa's evil."  
  
Lady Kayura looked up at Galactic Mercury and gasped. "Lady Mercury!"  
  
"What?" Galactic Mercury muttered.  
  
Throwing herself around Galactic Mercury's waist, Lady Kayura exclaimed, "You've answered my pleas!"  
  
The moment Lady Kayura touched her, Galactic Mercury gasped at the rush of memories that flooded her mind.  
  
Pushing Lady Kayura away, Galactic Mercury took a small step away, "It can't be. Lady Kayura, you're...."  
  
However, Talpa and Badamon dragged Lady Kayura away before Anubis could use the staff to restore her memory.  
  
Stepping beside Galactic Mercury, Anubis looked at the shocked face of the ice senshi.  
  
"Lady Mercury?" he inquired.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Galactic Mercury said in a small, quivering voice. "Anubis, I think I know why the staff refuses to strike Lady Kayura." ############################################################################ ##########################  
  
SailorStar9: As usual, R&R. I've been working hard on this! Flames will be used to burn marshmallows. 


	8. Celestial Mercury is born

SailorStar9: I've put up Chapter 7! This is Chapter 8, and hopefully the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: Celestial Mercury is born. (Final chapter, I think.)  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Uranus slashed it to pieces with her Space Sword. Simply put, dun own, dun sue, you get nothing if you do.  
  
############################################################################ ####################  
  
Anubis looked at Galactic Mercury, surprised at her statement.  
  
"What makes you say that, Lady Mercury?" he inquired.  
  
Turning to Anubis with a serious look, Galactic Mercury answered, "When you told me about the staff's weird behavior, it set me thinking, and after what I saw from Lady Kayura's memories, my suspicions were confirmed."  
  
"Suspicions?" Anubis was puzzled.  
  
Galactic Mercury nodded. "Who else could have a stronger connection to the staff than you, other than the Ancient himself?"  
  
Anubis's eyes widened when he realized what Galactic Mercury was implying. "You mean ...."  
  
"Yes." Galactic Mercury answered.  
  
"Hey, what's happening to Amy's fuku?" Yuli suddenly asked.  
  
Looking down, Galactic Mercury noticed that the blue parts of her sailor fuku were flickering between light blue and ice blue.  
  
Moments later, the colors stopped and she reverted back to Galactic Mercury.  
  
"So, it's about time." she muttered.  
  
"Lady Mercury." Anubis said, looking at her after the bright lights were gone.  
  
Galactic Mercury let out a grim smile, "The time for my next transformation draws near."  
  
Anubis kept silent.  
  
By this time, the five Ronins had already detransformed into their sub- armors.  
  
Seeing Cye walking towards them, Anubis took the initiative and backed off, allowing the two reunited lovers to converse.  
  
"You're different, snowflake." Cye commented, whispering into her ear.  
  
Galactic Mercury let out a small smile, "After what happened, don't tell me you don't change."  
  
"Maybe." He muttered, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
With a quick wave of her wrist, Galactic Mercury willed her staff away. Taking Cye's hand, she dragged him off, following the rest of the group.  
  
Trailing behind the group, with Anubis leading the way, the couple was silent throughout.  
  
Sensing her inner conflict, Cye laced his fingers with hers in an attempt to calm Galactic Mercury down. Giving him a grateful look, the ice senshi leaned her head on his shoulder, savoring his comforting presence.  
  
Pulling her closer, Cye moved his hand away from her hand and up to her waist.  
  
"What's wrong, snowflake?" he asked tenderly.  
  
Galactic Mercury just shook her head, she did not want him to worry. "Nothing." She told him.  
  
"Liar." The gentle bearer of Torrent chided her.  
  
"I hate it when you're able to read me so easily." Galactic Mercury complained.  
  
Nuzzling her cheek, Cye pressed, "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
Galactic Mercury looked at her intended, his ever-so trusting eyes gleaming at her. Feeling her resolve weaken, she pressed herself closer to him.  
  
"I'm scared." She admitted softly.  
  
Cye looked at her in surprise.  
  
"How come?" he inquired softly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she related to him what happened during the senshi's last battle with Beryl.  
  
"I'm afraid the same thing will happen." She ended, in a barely audible voice.  
  
"It won't." Cye answered her firmly. "For the sake of humanity and our future, we can't lose this battle."  
  
"Arigatou, koishii." Galactic Mercury whispered.  
  
"Everyone, we're here." Anubis announced, causing the pair to break apart.  
  
"Guess this is it." Cye shrugged. Galactic Mercury nodded and the last two went in.  
  
Once in the courtyard, the pair parted as Galactic Mercury strolled off to the back of the shrine. Cye watched silently at her retreating back until she disappeared before warming up with the others.  
  
Slipping behind the shrine in which Anubis was mediating in, Galactic Mercury suddenly felt the Safiastra glow and before she knew what happened, the crystal, her Caduceus and the scepter appeared above her, spiraling rapidly.  
  
Engulfed in a brilliant light of sapphire blue, Galactic Mercury's body glowed a bright blue as she was levitated into the air. Unknowst to the entire group, Badamon was watching them.  
  
When the three mystical objects had done their duty, they disappeared back to their respective places, leaving Amy kneeling on the floor, panting.  
  
Badamon smirked as he saw what happened. "Lord Talpa will be pleased." He wondered, floating discreetly towards the exhausted senshi.  
  
"Badamon." Amy hissed, as she struggling to stand.  
  
"You're finally mine, princess." Badamon let out a low laugh.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Amy retorted, pulling out her transformation gem.  
  
"Oh yes, you are, princess." Badamon answered her. "Nether spirits, attack!" he commanded. Five Nether Spirits closed in on the weakened girl.  
  
"Despicable." Amy muttered, as she turned and took off. The moment she turned, two of the Nether Spirits had already caught her by the arms and dragged her back. Pulling Amy upwards, so that she was face to face with Badamon.  
  
Lifting her head with his finger, Badamon smirked at her enraged expression. A snap of Badamon's finger later, Amy let out an anguish scream as she was electrocuted by Badamon's black electricity.  
  
Her scream alerted the rest and they hurried to the scene.  
  
Looking down at the gathered Ronin warriors and Whiteblaze, Badamon laughed. "You're too late, Ronin Warriors. I'm taking the Mercurain child." Then, sending more of his Nether Spirits to attack the five, Badamon took off with the unconscious Amy.  
  
By the time the Nether Spirits were destroyed, Badamon was long gone.  
  
Rowen clutched his hands in anger. Sage stood by his best friend, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ryo looked downcast as Whiteblaze growled in frustration. Kento punched a nearby wall, letting out his fury. On the other hand, Cye walked down the narrow passageway and picked up something that was glittering on the ground. It was a ring, made of silver, with three delicate lilies carved where a jewel should have been. Closing it in his hand, Cye looked up in the sky as he swore to save his ice angel. It was obvious that Amy's appearance had affected everyone.  
  
Upon capturing Amy, Badamon immediately placed her in a tower, where she was kept levitated by a web of chains. After that, Badamon reported to Talpa about the capture. The dark lord was pleased, finally the second power that he longed for was in his hands, within his grasp.  
  
Anubis was inside an old shrine, meditating with the staff, when Ryo came bursting in, reporting that Badamon captured Amy. Anubis snapped his eyes open and told Ryo that he had sensed Badamon's presence, but he was confused as what Badamon's objective was.  
  
When Ryo further announced that they were leaving, Anubis refused to accompany the Ronins warriors, stating that both the staff and Lady Kayura were the key; and the will of the Ancient One was still unclear to him. The Ronins warned him that when they met up with Lady Kayura, they would not hold back. Anubis had no answer to that.  
  
Meanwhile, in Lady Kayura's chambers, the young woman was in a kimono, still in a daze, as she slowly remembered her lost past.  
  
In her mind, she recollected the battle that lost her amulet and back when she was a child, she grew up in a clan within a village lead by the Ancient One, brought up to respect the mage as spiritual as well as martial leader.  
  
Talpa corrupted her innocence as a child, after Talpa had her parents killed, while his demon soldiers decimated their clan. The five-year-old Lady Kayura was kidnapped and had been under Talpa's thumb ever since.  
  
Talpa was upset because Lady Kayura was able to remember who she was and she refused to be turned again. Talpa could no longer tap into the power she possessed because not only was she part of the Ancient One's clan, she was the last one as well.  
  
He needs Lady Kayura, and now she was more unreliable than the Warlords. Badamon has a plan, however.  
  
The Ronin Warriors were fighting the demon soldiers and they were not getting very far. Armoring up, the five use their sure kills to clear a path through.  
  
Badamon was absorbing Nether Spirits, getting ready to carry out his plan to possess Kayura's body and use the body and power.  
  
Casting his frustration on Lady Kayura aside, Talpa rose from his throne and proceeded to 'visit' Amy.  
  
Meanwhile, Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais were surrounding the little temple where Anubis was in.  
  
Back on the battlefield, the Ronins were still fighting the Dynasty soldiers as they wondered where the Warlords and Kayura were.  
  
Badamon, using the power of the Nether Spirits, approached Lady Kayura to possess her.  
  
At the same time, the staff reacted violently, and Anubis realized that something had happened to Lady Kayura and she was back under Talpa's control.  
  
The three Warlords eventually found Anubis's hiding place.  
  
Grabbing Mia and Yuli, Anubis escaped Dais's first attack. Shoving the two behind him Anubis prepared to face his former comrades.  
  
Dais's scythes destroyed the temple they were in. Sekhmet attacked first but he was knocked back.  
  
Lady Kayura was now fully possessed and Lady Kayura/Badamon summoned an energy ball and she rode it towards the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Her voice had turned lower and it switched between Badamon and Lady Kayura's under Badamon's possession.  
  
Anubis noticed the ball and was able to use the staff to momentarily block the three Warlords. Then, Anubis created a crevasse between himself and the warlords, using the staff.  
  
The energy ball was about to impact upon the Ronin warriors, when a "Lady Kayura, stop this." Was heard.  
  
Lady Kayura/Badamon's eyes switched from dull to their usual color, "Lady Mercury?" Lady Kayura asked meekly.  
  
"Lady Kayura, listen, you're stronger than Badamon. Fight back." Amy advised, her voice clam, yet stern.  
  
"Shut up, wretch!" Lady Kayura/Badamon shouted, the voice turning back to Badamon's once more.  
  
"Lady Kayura!" Amy shouted, when she felt her hold on Lady Kayura was weakening.  
  
"Lady Kayura, remember who you really are!" Amy called out, in an attempt to recall the real Lady Kayura.  
  
Lady Kayura/Badamon stopped in her/his tracks, "Who I really am..." Lady Kayura muttered.  
  
"NO!" Badamon screamed when he felt his control over Lady Kayura was slipping.  
  
Her voice returning to her original state, Lady Kayura shouted in an angered voice, "Badamon, GET. OUT. OF. MY. BODY!"  
  
While Lady Kayura and Badamon were conflicting within her mind, the energy ball was still heading towards the Ronins. Much to their dismay, Cye's Super Wave Smasher and Sage's Thunderbolt Cut did no damage. Eventually, the energy field descended, freezing the bodies of the Ronins.  
  
Passing their energies to Ryo, a desperate Ryo of Inferno unleashed his 'Rage of Inferno!' to attack the energy ball but it proved futile as it collided into Ryo.  
  
Anubis rushed to the battleground and was confronted by a conflicting Lady Kayura/Badamon.  
  
"Anubis." Amy's voice sounded again.  
  
"Lady Mercury?" asked a bewildered Anubis.  
  
"Free Lady Kayura." She told him.  
  
Anubis nodded, no knowing if Amy understood him.  
  
Anubis was about to use the staff to help Lady Kayura, when the three Warlords caught up with him as well.  
  
The staff suddenly glowed and rose out of his hands, turning into the helmet of the Cruelty armor and settled back in Anubis's hands.  
  
"Ancient, are you telling me fight again? If this is what you wish from me, then I will become the Ogre once more. To arms!" Anubis shouted as he droned on the helmet, and the Ogre armor appeared, the helmet dissolving as the armor was finally complete. Now, as the Warlord of Cruelty, Anubis attacked the possessed Lady Kayura.  
  
############################################################################ ####################  
  
The Ronin Warriors, encased in stasis fields that left them aware of what's going on but paralyzed, watched helplessly as Anubis battled both Lady Kayura and the three other warlords. Unleashing his 'Quake of Fear!' attack, it bound Lady Kayura and the other warlords.  
  
Lady Kayura eventually broke free, her voice becoming Badamon's.  
  
"Lady Kayura!" Amy screamed, as she strained against her restrains. "Fight back!"  
  
"Foolish child!" Badamon taunted her. "There's nothing you can do from where you are."  
  
"This is what you think!" Amy retorted angrily. Then, without warning, a broad stream of light shot from a southeast tower, hitting Lady Kayura head on.  
  
"Impossible!" Badamon exclaimed.  
  
"NEVER. EVER. UNDERESTIMATE. THE. POWER. OF. THE. HUMAN. SPIRIT!" Amy hollered, enraged.  
  
That blast of light took Badamon by surprise and he was propelled out of Lady Kayura's body.  
  
Lady Kayura collapsed to the ground, temporarily exhausted. Getting to her feet and dusting herself off, she readied her Star Swords and faced Badamon.  
  
Meanwhile, Anubis was faced off with the three warlords. Anubis pointed out to them that Talpa was only making use of them and they would be getting the same treatment the Ronins were receiving.  
  
"Anubis is right." Amy replied. "Talpa is only making use of you."  
  
"Do not speak to the Lord with disrespect, child." Cale warned her.  
  
"Your virtue of Obedience is used in the wrong way, Cale." Amy told him. "Your armor may be of Darkness and Corruption, but it also represents the season of winter!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sekhmet yelled back.  
  
"Your virtue of Piety isn't supposed to be used in this way, Sekhmet." Amy's voice turned to him. "Your armor represents the season of autumn."  
  
Dais, on the other hand, was having second thoughts.  
  
"Dais, your virtue is of Serenity, the very same name of the Moon Queen and her daughter." Amy told him, her voice turning soft, as she realized that Dais was turning. "Your armor represents the season of summer."  
  
"SHUT. UP!" Sekhmet shouted at her.  
  
"Warlords, please." Amy begged, her voice turning desperate. "Remember the times before you served Talpa."  
  
"The times before we served Talpa..." Cale muttered, as his memories came back.  
  
"Argh!" suddenly Amy screamed.  
  
"Lady Mercury!" Anubis shouted.  
  
"Damn you, Talpa." Amy hissed.  
  
"What happened?" Dais inquired, completely turned.  
  
Lady Kayura/Badamon laughed. "Lord Talpa is finally draining the Mercurain child's power!"  
  
The five Ronin warriors were then drawn upwards and into the boats above. The boats then turn around and headed out for five towers placed along the outer walls of Talpa's castle complex. The Nether Spirits were keeping the energy force field around the Ronins.  
  
"Ronins!" Both Dais and Anubis called out after the ascending warriors.  
  
Letting out another cold laughter, Lady Kayura/Badamon sent the three Warlords into their own ships.  
  
Anubis threw his clawed weight end of his kusari-gama towards Sekhmet, hoping to free him, but it bounced off the mystic sphere. The protesting Warlords were then drawn skyward.  
  
Only Anubis's armor was left to be taken by Talpa.  
  
Talpa needed it to break the barrier between the two worlds completely.  
  
Anubis fought back hard and managed to knock Lady Kayura/Badamon skywards but she recovered quickly. She counter-attacked and Anubis could not block her increased power. He finally collapsed and ultimately fell to the combined power of Kayura/Badamon.  
  
He, too, was drawn into a sky boat and taken to a tower. All nine were then placed inside a tower, seated and frozen helplessly into place.  
  
At this point, Talpa laughs cruelly as Amy's planetary powers continued to drain.  
  
Lady Kayura/Badamon then went after the Jewel of Life and Yuli, who was wearing it.  
  
The boy hid behind Mia, still defiant.  
  
Talpa was overjoyed with having acquired all nine armors and he could take over the mortal world now after a thousand years. With the addition of the Safiastra, the entire Universe was his.  
  
Lady Kayura/Badamon attacked Yuli and managed to slice the necklace. It flew into her grasp, only to lose it when Whiteblaze knocked it out of her hand.  
  
Anubis forced himself awake, and painfully raises a hand. He dismissed his armor, which then turned into the staff, whose light then banished the Nether spirits.  
  
He teleported himself out to face Lady Kayura/Badamon once more in monk clothes, again calling out to the Cruelty armor to him now that he's out of the tower.  
  
He had sworn to the Ancient and Lady Mercury to free Lady Kayura, the last of the Ancient's clan.  
  
Lady Kayura/Badamon fired her 'Sword Sword Scream' hitting directly on Anubis.  
  
Anubis swung his kusari-gama around his head and unleashed his 'Quake With Fear!' to drive her backwards and then he tackled her to absorb all the power Lady Kayura/Badamon threw at him as well as calling on all his own energy.  
  
He banished Badamon from Lady Kayura's body, sending the Cruelty armor to her. It conformed itself into her body and with its influence, along with the staff, restored her memories.  
  
Lady Kayura, now in the Cruelty armor, stepped back and called out Anubis's name.  
  
Anubis looked up, smiled weakly, welcoming her back, before collapsing, falling into the water.  
  
Yuli ran forward and crying. Time paused.  
  
Anubis was dead.  
  
The Jewel of Life flickered.  
  
Amy cried out, "Anubis, no!" when she felt his aura died.  
  
The Safiastra, her Caduceus and the scepter reacted violently to the grief of their mistress.  
  
Talpa was totally pissed off, now that Lady Kayura was freed.  
  
Lady Kayura, clad in armor and staff in hand, was being informed about the history of the battle.  
  
She apologized for all her evil and tells Mia and Yuli that she will follow the will of the Ancient like Anubis before her.  
  
She informed them of the way out and she was a warrior for humanity now.  
  
They must go try free the Ronin Warriors while she goes to face Talpa.  
  
Overhead, two black circles have begun to intersect. Once they become one, the Nether World and Earth will have merged, which is what they must prevent.  
  
Yuli rode on Whiteblaze to Ryo and they found Ryo, but they could not release the spell holding him in place.  
  
Lady Kayura was battling Talpa on top of a building.  
  
As the demon soldiers arrived in the room where Ryo was held, Yuli took cover behind Ryo of Wildfire and his fear of the approaching soldiers, caused the Jewel to glow and freed the eight armor wearers. Each activated their sure kill to blast their way of the tower.  
  
Lady Kayura was now facing a giant Talpa and they must defeat Talpa to stop the two world from merging.  
  
############################################################################ ####################  
  
Ryo was battling the Dynasty soldiers and he was headed towards the others.  
  
Ryo had been told by Mia and Yuli of Anubis's sacrifice as well as Lady Kayura's plan to take on Talpa all by herself.  
  
He rushed off toward Talpa's castle, the disks in the sky acted as a constant reminder of the time constraints they were now under.  
  
Lady Kayura battled Talpa alone, with him gaining more power from the merging worlds and the draining of Galactic Mercury's powers.  
  
Lady Kayura was freed and she stood alone, but not for long. She, calling into mind the sacrifices of both Ancient and Anubis, gave all her strength to battle. She was joined by the three warlords. Anubis's death had also completely freed them of Talpa's control.  
  
The five Ronins were also making their way to Talpa.  
  
Kento, Ryo, and Cye were together, Sage and Rowen were coming.  
  
Mia and Yuli arrived, riding on Whiteblaze and they explained that Lady Kayura was now on their side.  
  
Ryo, Cye, and Kento were riding horses deeper into the city. Talpa was having a standoff when the Ronin warriors appeared beside them.  
  
Forming a ball of energy in his palm, Talpa boasted about the increase in power he received from the Mercurain senshi.  
  
Then, to everyone's astonishment, the energy ball rose up into the sky, shooting a beam of light into the tower where Amy was held captive.  
  
"What?' Talpa hollered, as he felt his newfound energy leaving him.  
  
Minutes later, the tower burst into numerous streams of light and broke apart. The chains that held Amy were bathed in light and turned into the transformation ribbons everyone is so familiar with. Encased in a cocoon of feathers, Amy begun to transform into her ultimate form. Minutes passed and the feathers opened, turning into angel wings.  
  
Celestial Mercury was born.  
  
Opening her emotionless eyes, Celestial Mercury spread her wings and took to the sky.  
  
As the two Ronin warriors made their way to the castle, Sage looked in the mirrored reflection of his nodachi's surface. He noted that it was the buildings of Shinjuku rather than the towers of Talpa's palace that were being reflected.  
  
Badamon sent his Nether Spirits through the gap into the human world, where they caused a lot of havoc.  
  
The four huge red Dynasty gates opened and the skies were full of Nether spirits. The two dark circles were almost one bright one.  
  
All nine armor wearers now faced Talpa.  
  
Even before anyone could attack, a female voice cried out, "Rage of Celeste!" A blinding pillar of light descended upon Talpa. The demon lord let out a cry of pain. The dark clouds parted, revealing an enraged Celestial Mercury. It was her who had attacked.  
  
Talpa let out a battle cry at the celestial, before firing a black blot of lightning towards her. Unfazed, Celestial Mercury remained motionless. When that attack hit, Talpa smirked, as the nine warriors gasped in horror.  
  
Talpa's satisfaction was short lived when the dust cleared. There, surrounding Celestial Mercury was the legendary Azure Dragon, Celeste. Its massive size covered the entire sky above the battlefield. (A/N: Think Slifer the Sky Dragon from YGO!)  
  
Celestial Mercury descended down from the sky, placing herself beside Lady Kayura. Right now, everyone could see the goddess in her full glory.  
  
Celestial Mercury's fuku was completely white. The only ice-blue parts were the ribbon that held her broach and the stripes at the edge of her skirt. Her tiara was no more, in its place, the Mercurain sign shone brightly on her forehead. Her back ribbon had disappeared, giving way to a pair of snow- white angel wings. Her blue hair had grown out, flowing past her waist, the top half being secured by a clip of frost. In her hand, she wielded the Staff of Mercurain Frost.  
  
Taking this opportunity, Ryo of Wildfire unleashed his 'Flare Up Now!' attack to set Talpa on fire but to no avail as an on-fire Talpa stumbled into a pool of water after falling off the tower.  
  
"Celeste, attack." Celestial Mercury commanded, in a steely voice.  
  
The Azure Dragon descended from its resting place within the clouds and rushed towards the demon lord.  
  
Spiraling around Talpa, Celeste rose him into a tornado of icy winds before dropping him. Impacting on the ground with a loud 'thud', Talpa's armor revealed a little crack.  
  
"Curse you, senshi." He hissed, levitating into the skies.  
  
"Lady Mercury." Lady Kayura looked at the newly born scout in worry.  
  
"I'm no longer the Lady Mercury you know of, Lady Kayura." Celestial Mercury answered.  
  
"The death of Anubis has reawakened the immortal blood within me." She added, before spreading her wings, taking to the skies.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here and seek out Badamon." She instructed. "I'll take care of Talpa."  
  
"But..." Cale answered.  
  
"JUST GO!" she shouted, turning a glare at Cale, silencing him.  
  
Cye of Torrent took one last glance at his ice angel, before taking off with the others.  
  
In the skies, a massive battle begun.  
  
And seek out Badamon, they did. The demon priest had climbed the tower again and the tower flashed with red lightening, indicating it was full of human pain and suffering.  
  
Badamon had also created an identical tower that appeared in the human world, linking both the worlds.  
  
Badamon then drew more humans into the tower to create the bridge.  
  
Just then, Talpa joined Badamon and the two demons descended on earth.  
  
"If Talpa is here, then what of Lady Mercury?" Lady Kayura inquired.  
  
"Right here." Celestial Mercury answered behind them.  
  
The group turned to see a battered Celestial Mercury, her wings worn down, one of them, broken.  
  
Cye of Torrent rushed beside her, lending his support.  
  
"What happened?" everyone asked.  
  
The celestial gave a weak smile, "Talpa's a lot more devious than I thought."  
  
"Ronins, go after Talpa." Sekhmet called out.  
  
"He's right." Cale agreed.  
  
Dais looked at the injured Celestial Mercury and said, "Be careful, Lady Mercury."  
  
Celestial Mercury nodded. "Princess Serenity will be pleased to know that her soul brother is back."  
  
Ignoring the puzzled look on Dais' face, the Ronins descended onto Earth, encased into protective bubbles their armors created. Celestial Mercury was inside the bubble Cye of Torrent was in, the water warrior, cradling her protectively.  
  
The six landed on top of a building.  
  
Talpa's evil was causing the people below to turn bad and evil, robbing, pillaging, and beating each other up.  
  
In the midst, were Nether Spirits influencing the human's actions.  
  
Badamon caught the nine of them into an energy field and Ryo of Inferno called forth the Inferno armor with some prompting.  
  
During the ensuing battle, Badamon was destroyed.  
  
Retracting her wings, Celestial Mercury stood up, despite Cye's protests, her hand tightening around the Staff. Sending an apologetic smile at her intended, she stepped forward beside Ryo of Inferno.  
  
Ryo of Inferno attacked, the resulting battle was great.  
  
Talpa and Ryo Inferno were evenly matched.  
  
Ryo of Inferno unleashed his 'Rage of Inferno!' attack, with Talpa withstanding it and he deflecting the attack with his sword.  
  
Ryo of Inferno was seemingly defeated, until, a bright glow from Celestial Mercury caught their attention.  
  
Talpa smirked from under his helmet, sensing what the senshi was about to do. Drawing the still transforming Princess Amelia, Talpa pulled the glowing senshi within him, much to the dismay of the five Ronins.  
  
Turning to Ryo of Inferno, Talpa too drew the bearer of the Inferno armor towards him  
  
Kento of Hardrock tried to save him but he was knocked back.  
  
In the end, Ryo of Inferno was being absorbed into Talpa along with Celestial Mercury. He heard Anubis's voice urging him to listen to his heart.  
  
The two more powerful warriors drove themselves into Talpa, effectively paralyzing him.  
  
As the mixture of the Virtue symbol and the Mercurain sigh shone brightly on Talpa's forehead, Ryo instructed the other four Ronins to attack.  
  
The four hesitated, they did not want to risk hurting the both of them. Celestial Mercury reminded them sternly that that was the only chance for Talpa to be destroyed. The four Ronins nodded in silent agreement, they knew she was right. Thus, tears in their eyes, the four attacked, destroying Talpa once and for all.  
  
After Talpa's body was sliced and diced into pieces, the Jewel of Life shot out a beam, transporting the two warriors safely out.  
  
Two blinding flashes of light later, Ryo of Inferno and Celestial Mercury emerged.  
  
Celestial Mercury opened her eyes, her wings healed and disappearing in the process. Turning to face the sky, she commented, "It's finally over."  
  
Ryo nodded his agreement.  
  
"Lady Mercury, Ronin Warriors, thank you." Lady Kayura replied.  
  
"What are your future plans, Kayura?" Celestial Mercury asked.  
  
"The three of us will return to the Netherworld along with Lady Kayura." Kale answered.  
  
Celestial Mercury nodded, "It's good to hear."  
  
"We must depart, Lady Mercury." Lady Kayura replied and the four took off.  
  
"Wonders never cease." Mia commented, standing beside the Celestial senshi.  
  
"At least Anubis's sacrifice isn't for nothing."  
  
Mia was shocked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Lady Kayura wields his armor. It's quite obvious." Celestial Mercury replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You miss him." Celestial Mercury smiled knowingly.  
  
Mia blushed and looked down.  
  
"Hey, you girls done talking?" Sage shouted, annoyed.  
  
The two females looked back at the five former Ronins and gave each other a shrug.  
  
"Sage's right, sis. Dehenshin already." Rowen yelled at his sister.  
  
Celestial Mercury shook her head in amusement as she shut her eyes, allowing her fuku to fade.  
  
A bright flash later, Celestial Mercury was replaced, not by her mortal form, but her sailor fuku when she had her Star power-up.  
  
"What in the world?" Cye blinked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Princess Amelia, your mission is done." Sailor Pluto appeared behind her.  
  
"I have to go back, don't I?" Sailor Mercury asked the Time scout.  
  
"The decision is yours." Sailor Pluto answered.  
  
"Have they found a replacement?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded, "They have, but she isn't as effective as you'd been."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sailor Mercury shut her eyes. Moments later, she opened them and answered, "I'm staying."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled mysteriously, "Wise choice. Choosing family over duty. You've grown more than I've expected."  
  
Sailor Mercury gave her a nod, "If I remember, you were the one who said 'Destiny isn't written in stone.' Besides, this is my home."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded in understanding and tossed her a Time Key.  
  
"I'll summon you when Celestial Mercury is needed."  
  
Then, she disappeared into a portal.  
  
Finally dehenshinning, Amy put her henshinn gem away, just as Cye wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You shouldn't have stayed." He whispered.  
  
Amy looked hurt, "You want me to go?"  
  
Cye shook his head, "No, but do you think that was the right decision?"  
  
"Choosing my emotions over duty isn't something I'll regret." Amy answered.  
  
"Smart answer." Cye smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Cye, heads up!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Huh?" a puzzled Cye rose his head in the sky, only to see a glowing ball that looked vaguely like the Jewel of Life.  
  
Letting out a smile laugh, he let go of Amy, catching the ball and joining in the brief game of baseball.  
  
The two females looked on in amusement as Whiteblaze stole the ball from Yuli and the others chased him.  
  
############################################################################ ####################  
  
SailorStar9: Wahoo! (jumps all over with joy) Finally completed! R&R and tell me if you guys want an epilogue with this! 


	9. Epilogue

SailorStar9: CrazyJ Girl requested for this, so here goes my pathetic excuse of an epilogue. Slight humor, I think.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon sliced it into half with her tiara. On other words, don't own, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 9: Epilogue  
  
Pairings:  
  
Cye/Amy  
  
Ryo/Rei  
  
Rowen/Hotaru  
  
Sage/Lita  
  
Kento/Mina  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Time frame: About seven years after Chapter 8, but before Crystal Tokyo was formed.  
  
Additional notes:  
  
The two dimensions were combined, thanks to the combined efforts of Sailor Pluto and Lady Kayura. The four Ronins regained their memories of the Silver Millennium two months after the final battle with Talpa.  
  
Ages  
  
Ronins except Cye: 23  
  
Cye: 24  
  
Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina: 22  
  
Hotaru: 19  
  
Darien was found after the Starlights came into the picture. Sailor Pluto teleported the six into the SM dimension after Sailor Saturn was found.  
  
The five Ronins were enlisted into the army six months before this chapter starts. Cye and Kento went into the navy, Rowen and Sage were in the airforce, while Ryo got enlisted into the army.  
  
Amy: She works in the hospital her mother used to work in as a doctor. Amy's mother has retired. She shares an apartment with Cye after she moved out of the one she shared with Rowen.  
  
Lita: She now owns her own restaurant, and is currently living with Sage.  
  
Rei: Her grandfather had long passed on, so Rei now inherits the shrine. Ryo and Whiteblaze live with her.  
  
Mina: She is now a model, and shares an apartment with Kento.  
  
Hotaru: She is in her last year in High School and is still living with Haruka, Michelle, and Trista.  
  
Rowen: He is still living in the apartment he shared with Amy.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
In the Mouri/ Mizuno Hashiba (A/N: Amy retained her last name.) household, the sun was just setting in the horizon when 22-year-old Amy Mizuno Hashiba entered the door of her shared apartment.  
  
Ditching her bag on the love seat, she was surprised to smell the whiff of cooking emitting from the kitchen. Taking off her coat and hanging it on the hanger, she went into the kitchen to find...  
  
"Koi?" Amy blinked at her lover's back.  
  
The 24-year-old male turned from his cooking and grinned at his surprised girlfriend.  
  
"You're back, Snowflake." He greeted her, before turning back to the stove.  
  
Amy returned his grin. "Since when did you come back?" she asked, hugging him from the back.  
  
"Mid-afternoon." Cye answered, before he started humming a tune.  
  
"If that's the case, I suppose I'll be expecting three phone calls right about... now." Amy said.  
  
As if on cue, the phone started to ring.  
  
"I bet it's either Mina, Lita or Rei." Cye replied, turning his head to his girlfriend.  
  
"50 bucks says it is Rei." Amy smirked.  
  
"I say it's Lita." Cye countered.  
  
Amy laughed, "You're on, lover." And she spirited to the phone.  
  
Taking a look at the Caller ID, Amy smirked.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Mouri/ Mizuno Hashiba residence." Amy picked up the phone.  
  
"AMES!" Mina's over-excited voice sounded over the other end.  
  
Amy laughed, "Let me guess, Kento's back."  
  
Mina sounded surprised, "How did you know?"  
  
"Because Cye's back as well." Amy answered, hiding a giggle.  
  
Mina pouted over the phone, "You're no fun, Ames." She complained.  
  
A blinking on Amy's phone alerted her that there was another person calling in.  
  
"Mina, I have to hang up. I've someone on Line Two." Amy told the blonde.  
  
"Gotcha Ames, I have another call on Line Two as well." Mina said and hung up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Mouri/ Mizuno Hashiba residence." Amy pressed the button to link to Line Two.  
  
"AMES!" Lita's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Sage's back, right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Lita confirmed. "How do you know?" the Jupiter senshi inquired.  
  
"Cye's back too." Amy replied.  
  
"Okay..." Lita answered and hung up.  
  
Amy blinked at the phone, "What was that?" she asked. She replaced the receiver and was about to walk off, when the phone rang again.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Mouri/ Mizuno Hashiba residence." Amy answered the phone. Even before the caller could reply, she said, "Rei, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Ames, how did you know?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Because Lita and Mina called me before you did." Amy answered.  
  
"You can never guess what happened." Rei exclaimed joyously.  
  
"Ryo's back from the army?" Amy answered.  
  
"How did you know?" Rei questioned the doctor.  
  
"Because Mina called to say Kento's back. Lita called to say Sage's back. So, I figured you called to say Ryo's back." Amy surmised.  
  
Rei laughed, "You're too smart Ames."  
  
"Rei, get off the phone!" Ryo's voice shouted.  
  
"Fine, volcano boy!" Rei countered and hung up the phone.  
  
"Volcano boy?" Amy asked the receiver. "I don't think I want to know." She muttered.  
  
"So, who won?' Cye asked, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.  
  
"Neither." Amy answered. "Mina called first."  
  
"Rats." Cye complained.  
  
Amy looked at him, "You mean my kisses aren't even worth 50 bucks?" she asked in a mock-hurt voice.  
  
Cye raised his eyebrow by an inch. "I didn't say that." He replied, as he moved forward and hugged her.  
  
"Oh really?" Amy looked at him in question.  
  
Cye sealed her lips with a kiss before Amy could protest.  
  
Amy moaned in the kiss.  
  
When the pair broke off, she said, "God, I missed that."  
  
"Me too, Snowflake." Cye agreed.  
  
Amy grinned, "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
Cye shook his head at her impatience.  
  
"It's a surprise." He told her mysteriously. "You have to get changed first."  
  
Amy pouted cutely, "You know how much I hate surprises."  
  
"Oh, you'll love this surprise." Cye assured her. "Just a little hint: it's by candlelight." He told her, giving Amy a peck on the cheek.  
  
Amy mock-glared him, "I'm SO hating you right now." Before she went back to her room, leaving a highly amused Cye looking at her.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
In the Sanada/Hino household, Rei was sweeping the shrine floors, when Whiteblaze's growl alerted her.  
  
"How's my firecracker?" Ryo asked her, hugging the stunned Rei from behind.  
  
"Ryo, don't scare me like that!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Ryo looked hurt, "I've been away for six months and this is the welcome I get?"  
  
Rei had to smile at his mock-hurt expression. Putting down her chores for a moment, the raven-haired priestess turned and gave Ryo a full-fledged kiss.  
  
"Much better." Ryo said, when she released him.  
  
"When were you back?" Rei asked, as the pair walked towards the shrine.  
  
"About three hours ago." Ryo answered. "I reckon the other four are back as well."  
  
"Mina would be ecstatic." Rei commented.  
  
Ryo nodded, and gave Whiteblaze a pet on the head as he walked past the over-sized feline.  
  
"How's the shrine doing?" Ryo asked, as they entered the main hall.  
  
"Quite well, given the current situation." Rei answered, after some thought.  
  
Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Ryo said, "I'll get changed." And he went out of the hall, into his room. Rei smiled at his retreating back, and stood up to go into the kitchen to call Mina.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
In the Rei Fuan/Aino apartment, Mina had just returned back from work. She immediately sensed something amiss when she heard shuffling coming from the Kento's room.  
  
Looking around, Mina unplugged a hairdryer and armed herself.  
  
Tiptoeing against the wall, she flung the door open and was about to strike the intruder, when Kento turned around, looked pointedly at the hairdryer in her hand and asked, "V-babe, what are you doing?"  
  
Mina blinked for a moment and looked from the Hardrock Ronin to the hairdryer, before blushing sheepishly.  
  
"Err, nothing?" she answered 'innocently', hiding the electric appliance behind her back.  
  
"Suuurrreeee." Kento replied, heavy sarcasm dipping in his voice.  
  
"Hehe." Mina laughed nervously as she backed out of the room and replaced the hairdryer.  
  
"Lovely. I've been away for six months and when I return, my own girlfriend treats me like a burglar." Kento complained, as he leaned against the doorframe of his room, the sarcasm never leaving his tone.  
  
"GOMEN!" Mina apologized profusely, before tackling Kento.  
  
Letting out a silly smile at her actions, Kento replied, "I guess you're forgiven this time." As Mina gave him a full-fledged kiss right on the lips.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Mentally cursing the caller, Mina let Kento go to answer the phone.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
In the Date/ Kino house, Lita slumped on the sofa in exhaustion.  
  
"Tired?" a concerned voice sounded behind her.  
  
Lita blinked for a moment, before turning around.  
  
"Sage?" she asked, not believing her eyes.  
  
The blonde grinned, "Who else?"  
  
Forgetting her tiredness, Lita jumped up and hugged Sage tightly.  
  
"Lit, air." Sage gasped, turning green.  
  
"Oops." Lita blushed and released him.  
  
Sage shook his head in amusement.  
  
"How long would you be staying?" Lita asked, once Sage got his breath back.  
  
"Two weeks at most." Sage answered.  
  
"TWO WEEKS!" Lita exclaimed. "But that's WAY too short." She complained.  
  
Sage sighed, "I know, but it's duty, Lit."  
  
"But, but..." Lita could not continue.  
  
Sage gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before saying, "Get dressed, Lit. We're going out for dinner tonight."  
  
Lita merely nodded and went to her room to get prepared and to call Rei.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Rowen paced in front of the Tenoh/ Kaiou/ Meioh/Tomoe mansion, not knowing whether to enter or not.  
  
Just then, the metal gate swung open and Amara's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Come in, brat." She commanded, with a teasing tone.  
  
Rowen mentally growled at the over-protective Amara, he hated that nickname, but complied nevertheless.  
  
The spilt second he stepped into the main door, a purple blur tackled him, nearly knocking Rowen over.  
  
"Ro-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Rowen looked down at his 4-years-younger girlfriend and smiled brightly. "I take it you missed me."  
  
The said girl looked up and nodded.  
  
"Rowen, it's good to see you." Michelle said, from her position on the stairs.  
  
"Likewise." Rowen gave the older woman a nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"Michelle, it's time to go." Trista told marine blue-haired woman.  
  
Michelle nodded and went up the stairs with Trista, leaving the couple alone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rowen inquired, the moment Hotaru released him.  
  
"Triple date." Hotaru summarized.  
  
Rowen's eyes widened, "With Cale, Sekhmet, and Dais?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and shyly gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"I missed you." She whispered softly, blushing at her sudden action.  
  
Rowen grinned mischievously, "It's kinda of obvious, Firefly." He teased.  
  
Amara coughed at the back, causing the pair to break apart, blushing hard.  
  
Smirking, she told Hotaru, "You'd better finish your homework by the time we get back." She warned.  
  
"Hai, Amara-papa." Hotaru answered.  
  
"Amara, stop teasing them." Trista said from the top of the stairs.  
  
Amara turned to Rowen, "And you'd better be gone by the time we get back, brat." Hissing the last word out.  
  
Rowen nodded meekly.  
  
With that, Amara disappeared upstairs, leaving the two alone once again.  
  
Getting up, Hotaru pulled Rowen into the library where she last left her unfinished homework.  
  
Finally settling down, Rowen assisted Hotaru with her homework.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Amy finally came out of her room, dressed in one of her cocktail dresses. It was a plain velvet dress of baby blue that descended down to her feet, leaving a trail of cloth behind her. When she came out, she was surprised to find that Cye had set out the dining table and the living room was dimmed.  
  
Smiling at his intention, Amy thought, "Just the right atmosphere."  
  
"Very elegant, milady." Cye teased, taking in the full view of his ice goddess.  
  
"Not too shabby yourself." Amy countered, looking at her water warrior. Cye was decked in a black and grey tux, with small buttons running down his cotton shirt.  
  
Inserting a disc into the hi-fi set, Cye turned to face his angel. The music stated and he stepped forward, offering a hand to her. It was not long before Amy realized that the song being played was Celin Dion's "My Heart Will Go On".  
  
Shyly taking his hand, Amy allowed Cye to guide her into a slow dance.  
  
"You're mesmerizing tonight, my dear." Cye whispered in her ear, causing Amy to go into blush mode.  
  
"Sweet talker." Amy playfully glared at him.  
  
"Hush, my angel. It's been quite a while since we were this close." Cye reminded her.  
  
"True." Amy agreed and laid her head on his shoulder, as the couple savored the other's touch.  
  
After the slow dance, the pair settled down for dinner. Cye nervously fingered a slight bugle in his trousers' pocket.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Ryo looked dreamily at his fire priestess's back as she went into the kitchen to bring dinner. Whiteblaze's teasing growl snapped the Wildfire warrior out of his daze and Ryo glared at the white tiger.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he put his hand into his trousers' pocket and fingered the object nervously.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Kento relieved Mina the burden of cooking dinner and ordered take-out.  
  
Giving the blonde a fidgety smile, Kento went back to his room, on the presumption of unpacking.  
  
Mina gave him a puzzled look, but said nothing.  
  
Kento heaved a sigh of relief once he was out of Mina's sight. Unzipping a side pocket of his haversack, Kento took out a small velvet box. Putting it securing in his trousers, Kento stepped out, just as the deliveryman arrived.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Lita looked at the Sage who had been silent the entire time, in worry. The pair was already seated at their reserved table. Sage had been unusually fidgety the whole time.  
  
He was about to excuse himself to the bathroom, when the waiter arrived with their orders.  
  
Afterwards, the pair dined in complete silence.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
After dinner, the four Ronins had a simultaneous thought, "This is it."  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Kneeling down in front of a stunned Amy, Cye produced a small velvet box, with an engagement ring inside.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Whipping out the velvet box, Ryo got on one knee before an astonished Rei.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Pulling out the velvet box, Kento knelt in front a surprised Mina.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Right in front of the entire restaurant, Sage produced the velvet box and knelt in front of a worried Lita.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Even before Cye could say anything, Amy glomped him and whispered in his ear, "Where's my engagement ring?"  
  
Apparently, the silent proposal was accepted.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
"Rei, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Ryo posted the dreaded question.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Kento took a deep breath and stammered, "Mina, wouldyoumarryme?"  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
"Lits, goddess, make me the happiest man in the entire Cosmos and marry me." Sage finally proposed.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
There was a very LONG silence before there were three "YES!" from Rei, Mina and Lita.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
There were four happily engaged couples after that evening.  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Oh yeah, if you were wondering why Rowen did not propose, there are two reasons.  
  
One: Hotaru is too young to get married.  
  
Two: With Amara watching like a hawk, I seriously doubt Rowen has a chance at this point in time.  
  
SailorStar9: (Hangs head in embarrassment) This is such a pathetic excuse for an epilogue. 


End file.
